


The Conundrum of Trust

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: Alexis has been in therapy for months exploring her patterns of unhealthy relationships.  Starting a new relationship is a terrifying idea because each of her previous relationships caused more harm than good.  Will she ever learn to trust her judgment when it comes to men?  This is a story of the rocky and meandering path to figuring out how to love with all her complex history and emotional baggage.





	1. A Serendipitous Ride

A Serendipitous Ride

________________________________

 

Alexis hadn’t had sex for a year. 

She was in a monogamous relationship with her fingers. That wasn’t entirely accurate. She cheated with her vibrator on occassion. And then there was that dream…

That’s what drove her to fifth avenue to pick out a little, black dress that was littler than any black dress she’d worn since her twenties. And that’s what drove her to buy heels two inches taller than any of the ones she brought to Manhattan with her. And that’s what brought her to this high-end bar two blocks from her hotel with a pack of condoms in her purse.

She was an alcoholic, who had no intention of drinking alcohol, sitting in a bar drinking a club soda with lime, waiting for a man to fuck. 

Her standards weren’t very high. All she was really looking for was someone decent to look at, who lacked halitosis, was old enough to be drafted and young enough to walk without assistance. There had to be someone on the island with a 1.665 million population that fit those standards who was up for the job. 

She drank three club sodas in the next hour, and not one man approached her. Everyone seemed to be there with a woman, or a man, or were just not interested. 

Except the one guy staring at her from the table behind her. She realized when she saw him she needed to add one more discriminant to her list...ketchup stains.

Another club soda and a trip to the ladies’ room, and she was done waiting for a suitor. She decided on a last minute date with her forefinger, and if she was lucky, the middle one might make it a menage a trois.

Of course she couldn’t find a cab. She hoofed it in her too high heels down the two blocks to her hotel. Two blocks wasn’t far, unless you were balancing on heels with the circumference of an unsharpened number two pencil.

Alexis felt defeated, and rejected, and alone. She’d pushed away men like Julian and Neil and anyone else who asked her out over the last year because she needed to “find herself” or figure things out. But forced celibacy had her so agitated she was thinking about going back to the bar to find Mr. Ketchup stains again. 

“No,” she told herself. “Have some standards.”

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she entered the hotel. She took steadying breaths to calm herself and stop the tears from falling, at least until she made it to her room.

She pushed the call button on the elevator and waited for it to open. 

A man came up behind her and reached around to push the call button again. She raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he didn’t think she could successfully push the button on her own and needed a man’s help to accomplish the complex task.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had a glass of amber liquid in his hand about two fingers full. He must’ve been coming from the hotel bar. It didn’t escape her notice that there wasn’t a ring on his finger.

The elevator opened and she stepped in. The man stepped in behind her. When she turned around to get a clearer picture, she sucked in a breath and grabbed the rail to hold herself up, not trusting her suddenly weak knees. 

He was beautiful. His skin was a dark, caramel color that seemed to glow in the fluorescent light. It contrasted with his dark, black hair, peppered with the slightest bit of gray. His tall, lean form towered over her from a short distance, even in her ridiculous heels. 

He must’ve been around her age, give or take a decade. 

Alexis was grateful she was holding onto the rail when he turned and looked at her with stunning, blue eyes. “What floor?”

The combination of his bright blues and his deep, rumbling voice addled her brain. “Pardon?” she asked.

“What floor?”

“Oh, um, ten, please.”

He pressed the number ten and the number sixteen.

She couldn’t take her eyes off him. His posture was sexy and confident and athletic. He was obviously wealthy in his fine suit and Italian designer shoes.

She let off a surprised whimper when the elevator began its ascent, forgetting she was in a box that was meant to move. Her legs just weren’t ready for it. 

At her sound, those lovely blue eyes flashed back to her and looked her up and down. The look on his face told her he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes flared, and she shifted her weight to take on the full force of his attention. She heard him exhale and watched him lick his lips.

Oh that pink tongue, she thought. That was what she needed. 

He shot back the rest of his drink, then went back to staring at her. 

As they rose closer to her floor, anticipation built. She wanted him to say something. She couldn’t find her own words. Usually, anxiety made her ramble, but predictably, when she needed to get something out, she was stunned into silence. She couldn’t engage him with anything more than her bodily reactivity, which at the moment, was in a precarious relationship with gravity.

They stared at each other as they rose up all ten floors. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors pinged open, Alexis did her best to make her mouth work. 

For some reason her feet decided the masculine energy of the man in front of her was too much to bear, and took involuntary steps toward the open door. 

Say something, she willed herself. Say ANYTHING!

She stopped herself in the doorway of the elevator. She turned to look over her shoulder. 

Say something! “Did you want to…?” she started. She couldn’t bring herself to say any of the words that would adequately finish that sentence. 

She was embarrassed she didn’t even ask his name. “I mean...what’s your…?”

A strange tension took over his shoulders, stopping her from trying to think of more inadequate words. She prepared herself for rejection as he exhaled and narrowed his eyes as though dealing with something unpleasant. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and inspected it briefly. 

He looked at the phone, then looked at Alexis, then back and forth several times. Alexis was about to walk away in embarrassed defeat when he rumbled, “Fuck it.”

He tossed his empty glass aside, shoved his phone in his pocket, and took one long stride to reach her. His momentum carried both of them out of the elevator as their mouths collided. 

She could taste the peat of his scotch on his tongue as hers danced around his. He pushed her body against the wall opposite the elevator, which was closing behind them. Her hands dove into his jacket, feeling the planes of his fit, muscled body. He was built like Jax, but he was far more aggressive than she ever imagined her ex-husband to be.

His hands dropped from her face to her breasts, squeezing tight, taking what he wanted from her body. Her hips rubbed against his, eliciting a deep, hungry growl.

She needed him in her. Her leg lifted, wrapping around his waist. His hands dropped to her ass, grasping handfuls of flesh through her dress, and she felt herself lifting off the floor. Her arms hooked around his neck, pinning his mouth against hers as she licked deep. The man met her tongue stroke for stroke, and then some.

Peals of laughter from around the corner had Alexis dropping her feet back to the ground and pulling her lips off his. Although they stopped kissing, he still had her body pinned against the wall. His breath was fast and shallow in her hair, as she caught her breath against his chest. Her arms moved back under his jacket, as though trying to disappear from the coming intruders. 

He leaned a forearm against the wall to hide her from the people coming around the corner. His other hand cupped her cheek, holding her against his chest.

As the people pushed the call button for the elevator, he bent his head and muttered to Alexis. “What room?”

“Ten ten,” she said.

When the elevator doors closed, he looked down at her with his sky blues. His hunger hadn’t abated. Thank God. Alexis couldn’t handle another sexless night after that kiss.

He stepped back and guided her forward, his hand dropping from the small of her back to her ass. The walk down the hall to her room seemed to take forever. She was afraid of losing balance, but thankfully, his grip was so tight she was certain he would catch her if she fell.

She fumbled with her purse to retrieve her room key. When she finally pulled it out, he held out a hand to take it and open the door for her. She was pleased he was behaving like somewhat of a gentleman. It made it all feel less tawdry.

He handed her back the key as she walked in the room. She set her things down on the table and turned to look at him. They stared at each other much the same way as in the elevator.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

She hesitated a moment, liking the idea of an anonymous tryst. “Alexis,” she said, predictably unable to take the personal completely out of what they were doing.

“Alexis,” he tried her name on his tongue. She loved the way he said it, like his mouth licking the word at the letter ‘L.’ “Beautiful name.”

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. “Alexis,” he repeated. He loosened his tie and pulled it off, discarding it with his coat. 

“What’s yours?” she asked.

He smirked as he stepped forward into her space. “My name is Jack.” His hands traced up her arms and tangled in her hair. He pulled her hair so her face tilted up to his, then he murmured in her ear, “I can’t wait to hear you scream it when I make you come.”

She whimpered as he crushed his mouth down on hers. Alexis grabbed his shirt, ripping the buttons off as she pulled it apart. His responding growl only made her more eager. He unzipped her dress and yanked it off. 

Their mouths collided again, and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him. There were still too many damn clothes between them. Jack turned and gravity pulled her to the bed. He bent over her, kissing her as he yanked off her bra and panties. 

Jack stood up looking down on her. He seemed even bigger from that angle. His eyes raked over her body as he removed the rest of his clothes. His chest was gorgeous, with a scattering of hair she couldn’t wait to run her hands through. 

Her eyes dropped lower and she squealed in excitement. She was worried whoever she picked up to alleviate her celibacy wouldn’t be worth the hassle. Jack’s girth alone was worth every step she’d taken in her heels. 

Alexis traced those heels up his legs and spread them wide. She imagined she was swollen and dripping for him. His hand moved to her pussy and stroked through her folds, spreading her arousal. 

“God,” he said. “You have no idea…”

He bent his legs, brought his cock to her pussy, and thrust inside. 

“Jack!” she screamed. It has been so long since she’d been fucked, she almost forgot what it felt like. Or maybe it felt so good because of the specific man fucking her.

Her heels wrapped around his ass as he grabbed her hips and pushed in again. Her arms were stretched above her head, gripping the sheets as she squeezed his cock. Faster and faster he picked up his pace. Harder and harder he nailed her. The bed banged against the wall to their furious rhythm. 

She yelled his name again when she came. She came wet and hard and long. He growled as he stilled his hips, a Herculean effort to stop himself from coming with her. 

When she stopped squeezing his cock, he pulled out, smirked wide, and said, “Face down, ass up, sweetheart.”

Alexis grinned back and eagerly complied. Jack got up on his knees on the bed and lined up with her pussy. His hands were back on her hips, and his knees spread her legs wide. When he pushed his cock in her again, he inhaled with deep satisfaction. 

“Mmmmm,” he moaned. His hand ran down the arch of her spine.

She needed it again. She needed him to make her come. It had been too damn long. “Fuck me,” she demanded. “Make it hard.”

______________________________________

 

Twenty minutes later Jack was laying spent on top of Alexis’s back catching his breath. 

“Shit…” he mumbled against her skin. “I think I left a few marks.”

“Mmmm,” was her only response.

“That pleases you?”

“I asked for it.”

He chuckled, “Yes, you did.” He kissed across the back of her neck.

Alexis stretched underneath him, knowing her muscles were going to ache in the morning.

Jack rolled to his side and off Alexis. She turned to face him. Their faces were close, too close, so she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. 

“I don’t really know how to do the small talk thing. I’m a notorious rambler when I’m nervous,” she said.

“Am I making you nervous?” 

She laughed, “Not you, per se. But this…” she motioned between them.

“Sex makes you nervous?”

She shook her head.

“Ahh, the intimacy.” He smiled knowingly. He raised an eyebrow in question. “Why do this, then? Or is that too intimate a question?”

Alexis sucked in a breath to think of an answer, her eyes roamed across the ceiling as though it might appear magically for her. “I...um...well...It’s been a…” she hesitated. “I mean...you were there and...Well, I was marr...Ugh.”

She finally looked to him and said, “I’m sorry. Can we not talk about the why? I mean, we can talk about your why. Mine is just...messy.”

He laughed. “Do I need more of a why than a beautiful woman inviting me to her room?”

She shrugged, “I guess not. I tend to make things more complicated than they need to be.”

He smiled, “Then let’s make this as uncomplicated as possible.”

“I’d like that. How do we do that?”

He grabbed her chin, and held her in place as he sealed his mouth over hers. As he dipped his tongue deep, she realized he effectively cut off all communication by keeping their mouths busy. His hand dropped down, caressing her breasts and curves along the way, until his fingers found her clit.

“Oh, you’re good,” she mumbled. “This is effective.”

He moved his head down to suck on her nipple. 

“So, everytime I try to talk and make things complicated, you’re going to distract me like this?” she asked.

“You’ll be allowed to say a few words,” he chuckled, kissing down her belly to her sex.

“Oh?” Her fingers ran through his hair as he settled between her legs. 

“I’d like for the neighbors three doors down to know my name when I take my victory walk down the hall in the morning.”

“Deal,” she agreed, already liking the rewards she received from screaming his name their first go round. “So, we’ll have sex all night, then you’ll leave in the morning, and that’s it? No talking, no promises, no numbers, nothing.”

He didn’t look at her eyes as he nuzzled her pussy. “Sounds about right.” He kissed the lips of her pussy, sucking up the sensitive skin.

“Perfect.” She didn’t let the twinge of her hurt ego get to her that he wasn’t going to put up a fight for her phone number. She couldn’t blame him, really. It was her idea. Fortunately, she was diverted when he started tonguing her clit in the most beautifully distracting way. “You might want to rethink your method of stopping me from talking; this seems more a reward than deterrent.”

“I’m not the one afraid of intimacy,” he laughed. He sucked up her clit and flicked it over and over with his tongue. “But if you insist, I’ll have to get a little more creative. You don’t happen to have a ball-gag on you?”

Alexis laughed and threw a pillow at him. He chuckled and threw it back as he laved her pussy with his tongue. 

“I have a better idea,” she said. She pushed him off her and he rolled on his back. She followed, straddling his face. “I’ll keep myself distracted.”

He growled and wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her pussy down to his mouth. She grabbed his head and rode his face. She thought, as rolled her hips across his tongue, that her night with Jack No-Last-Name might just hold her over another year.

___________________________________

 

The next morning, Alexis thought she heard a phone ringing...She was too tired to care.

A deep voice answered in concern. “Sophie?”

Alexis opened her eyes and turned to Jack who was flying out of bed and hunting down his clothes. 

“No...no...Stay there, honey, I’ll come get you right now. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

She watched him dress quickly and grab his jacket and tie, throwing it over his arm. He turned back to her. 

“I...I’ve got to go,” he said. Regret was painted across his face.

She nodded. It wasn’t the goodbye she expected…

He hesitated a moment, as though contemplating saying something, or kissing her goodbye. Instead he gave a pathetic little wave and ran out the door.

Alexis looked around her empty room in complete shock. 

“Well, I did say no complications.”

She looked down at her hand and wiggled her fingers. “We’ll always have each other.”


	2. Debrief

Debrief

________________________________

 

An incessant knocking woke Alexis. She rolled out of bed to stop the irritating, repetitive noise. Realizing she was naked, she grabbed a robe from the closet and donned it before opening the door.

“Finally!” said Diane. Diane’s eyebrows shot up, and she looked her best friend up and down. “We have to be down at the FBI offices at ten o’clock, and you’re still asleep?”

“I’m not sleeping anymore. And we have plenty of time.”

“I want to grab breakfast before heading in, so hurry up and get in the shower...” Diane pushed past Alexis and waltzed into the room. “OH MY GOD!”

Alexis closed the door and turned to her lawyer and friend. Diane was picking up the little black dress from the floor while she inhaled the air of the room from deep in her nose. “I smell sex! Lots and lots of sex!”

After an initial blush, Alexis just shrugged and crawled back in bed. 

“Either you brought someone back here last night, or you really need to tell me what toys you’re using these days, because the musk in the air suggests…”

Alexis buried her face in a pillow trying to drown out whatever inappropriate comments Diane was sputtering.

“Give me the details, counselor,” said Diane as she crawled in bed next to Alexis. Alexis could hear Diane sniffing the pillows and sheets before moaning in pleasure. “Oh my. He smells divine. Leather, almond, vanilla, tonka bean...That’s a Tom Ford cologne.” She grabbed Jack’s pillow and sniffed again.

“You should rethink a career in canine law enforcement.”

“Seriously, that scent is bottled pheromones. Who was this delicious, rich man who wore you out to utter exhaustion?”

Alexis closed her eyes as images flashed thought her mind of the night before. She shivered at the thought of his dark, beautiful skin, maddening blue eyes, and deep, rumbling voice. “Jack.”

“Jack? Just Jack?” Diane motioned with jazz hands included.

“There was no ‘just’ about him.”

“And how did you meet Unjust Jack?”

Alexis laughed at Diane’s nickname for her one night stand. “In the elevator.”

“You met in the elevator and just invited him into your room?”

Alexis nodded grabbing Jack’s pillow from Diane’s hands. She covered her face and inhaled the intoxicating masculine scent.

“Oh, good girl!” Diane cheered. “Finally, the celibacy streak is broken! Was he good? How big was his cock? What did he look like?”

Alexis rolled out of bed, not ready to share those kind of details from her amazing night, even with her best girlfriend.

“At least tell me if you’re seeing him again,” Diane chased after her into the bathroom, heels clicking on the marble tile. 

Alexis turned on the hot water for the shower and said, “Nope.”

Diane took personal offense to her answer. “And why not?”

“Because I was just Alexis, and he was unjust Jack. We didn’t talk. We didn’t share phone numbers or social media. We just…”

“Fucked.”

Alexis nodded, “Pretty much. We slept a little, too.”

“And he just left this morning?”

Alexis turned away and put toothpaste on her toothbrush. “Yep. That’s it. No complications.”

“And you’re ok with this? Alexis Davis: uncomplicated woman?”

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled through foaming paste and bristles in her mouth. 

Diane looked impressed. “Well, good for you, counselor. You deserve this after the last few months you’ve had.”

Alexis stilled for a moment. She didn’t want to think about the last few months. She forced herself to finish brushing her teeth and bent to rinse her mouth.

“Oh my,” said Diane. She ran a finger over Alexis’s shoulders. “He was sure hungry, wasn’t he?”

Alexis pulled up her robe over the love bites on her shoulders and shooed Diane out of the bathroom so she could shower. She let her thoughts wander through memories of Jack’s mouth on her skin. She tried not to let regret fill her that there wouldn’t be another time with him. Maybe that was a good thing if he was running off to be with Sophie, whoever the hell that was...girlfriend, wife, daughter, mother. Didn’t matter. She was a complication. Alexis didn’t need anymore complications. 

Especially not now…

When she finished in the shower and dried her hair, Diane had her clothes laid out on the bed waiting for her. Alexis noticed her new heels were paired with suit. Ignoring Diane’s suggestion, she grabbed her more practical work pumps and dressed herself.

“Are you ready for today?” asked Diane.

“Of course. I didn’t know what was going on with Valentin. This is just one more interview with the FBI; I have nothing to hide.”

“I know that. But this still can’t be easy for you.”

Alexis laughed, “Finding out my half-brother was never really a Cassadine? That’s small beans for my family.”

“No.” Diane grabbed her arm in support. “I’m talking about what Valentin did to Spencer when the young prince found out the truth of Theo Hart’s elaborate web of lies.”

“That he murdered my great-nephew? Nikolas’s only son?” Alexis felt pressure build behind her eyes.

“And the last remaining male heir to the Cassadine estate.”

“There’s still Danny,” Alexis protested.

“And Sam has absolutely refused to allow her children to inherit anything Helena and her curse ever had part in. It’s all yours now, Alexis. Every penny. Every asset. Every burden.”

Alexis wiped a tear off her cheek.

Natasha was the last Cassadine standing. 

Helena had to be rolling over in her grave. In all the heartache of the last few months, that was the one thought that gave her joy. Kristin Bergman’s daughter was now the heir of the entire Cassadine estate.

There was a time in her life when this was her single-minded dream. Now, it was her curse...but one she couldn’t let go.

Alexis went to the bathroom to put on her makeup. Diane sat up on the counter and perused her products. 

“I’m determined to change things, you know,” said Alexis as she was finishing up.

“I know.”

“I have a chance to turn everything around. I have a chance to use all this damn power and money to help people, and I intend to make good.”

Diane slid off the counter and stood behind Alexis. She lifted Alexis’s chin and pulled her shoulders square. Alexis was pleased at the confident, resolute woman staring back at her in the mirror.

“Go get em, Natasha,” said Diane.

Alexis nodded and turned to her friend. “I’ve got my lawyer and friend by my side. What could possibly go wrong?”


	3. First Impressions

First Impressions

________________________________

 

The Cassadine Industries building was the tallest building in the Port Charles skyline. Alexis knew it was built as such because the male line of her family made it a point to let ELQ know the superior company in town. She rolled her eyes at her brothers’ and nephew’s pathetic manifestations of grandiosity.

Alexis sighed and walked in the revolving doors, not bothering to strain her neck looking up to the top. 

“Good morning, Ms. Davis,” said the armed security guard at the checkpoint by the door. She never really felt comfortable passing gun toting guards on her way in and out of work, but Charles came onboard when Stefan and Nikolas constructed the building, back when she was the company’s lead counsel, and she had respect for the man and his judgment when it came to firearms. 

Alexis had always been treated deferentially in the CI building by nature of her bloodline, but she noticed extra enthusiasm in the lead guard’s voice now that she was the owner of the company. 

“Good morning, Charles. How’s your wife?”

“She’s doing well, Ms. Davis. She’s visiting our daughter at MIT.”

“MIT? Little Ivy is going to MIT? Last I saw her she was graduating eighth grade.”

“Time stops for no one, ma’am. Not even a father.”

“Why didn’t you make the trip with Kathleen? I’m sure Ivy misses her daddy.”

“I wanted to be here when you took over, ma’am. Give you a familiar face and a smooth transition on your first day. Here you go, Ms. Davis.” Charles handed her a name tag that would double as a key card. “This will get you in any room in the building.”

“Thank you, Charles.” She grasped his hand.

“Good luck, Ms. Davis. Call if you need anything.”

Alexis sighed. She needed all the luck she could get. She walked to the bank of elevators and hit the call button. It only took a moment for one of the doors to open. She stepped inside and hit the button to the top floor.

“Hold the car!” a voice called from the lobby. 

Alexis put her hand in the way of the closing door, and they popped back open. A tall man with golden blonde hair and vibrant, green eyes appeared in front of her. She moved to the side and let him pass through. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m running late to a meeting with the new boss.”

Alexis smiled, “Uh oh.”

“Not many of us were here when she used to be the company’s lawyer, but some of the old guys say she’s a real ball buster.” 

Alexis didn’t know if that was a compliment or insult.

The man straightened his suit and smoothed it out. Then, he looked in the reflective wall of the car and ran his fingers through his hair. He was one of those men who could could pull off that just fucked look in a multi-billion dollar organization.

The elevator doors closed and started rising. The man leaned over to push his button, but found it already lit. “You’re heading to the top floor, too?” he asked. His breath was heavy as though he’d been running to get to his meeting on time. 

“Indeed, I am.” 

He tilted his head and looked at her with more focused interest. That forced her to do the same to him. He was certainly handsome. Probably in his fifties...maybe. She was surprised about her increase in recent chance encounters on elevators with such beautiful men.

“Nick Renner,” he held out a hand. His tone was pleasant and warm. 

Alexis took his hand and shook it gently. She liked how he held her hand, allowing her to set the tone of the shake. Little irritated her more than a man imposing his strength on her upon first meeting.

“Alexis Davis,” she said.

He smiled a gorgeous, bright, white smile in recognition; she was please to see a little reddening of his cheeks in embarrassment. “Of course, you are.” He laughed. “Ms. Davis, a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You’re attending my directors’ meeting?”

“I’m your Director of Marketing. And I just made a terrible first impression on my new boss. I should be upstairs by now, pouring your coffee and preparing my presentation for you.” 

Alexis smiled, “I wouldn’t say it was a terrible first impression. Not one worth busting any balls over.”

“Well, it was certainly memorable. And I can’t say I regret having a moment alone with you before walking into that meeting late.”

“You’re not late if the boss hasn’t arrived yet, Mr. Renner.”

His green eyes were dancing delighted, “Then I hope you’re not generally a morning person, Ms. Davis. I’m more of a work-all-night than an arrive-early kind of guy.” 

“I’m only a morning person on a really good cup of coffee.”

“And how do you take your coffee, boss?”

“Black and at least semi-palatable.” She thought of the sludge she made herself this morning.

Alexis was enjoying the laugh lines around his eyes that seemed to show genuine pleasure with their conversation.

“I think I can manage to find you a semi-palatable cup of black coffee. You’re a no frills kind of woman, huh?”

“I’m just direct and practical when it comes to business and coffee.”

She watched him lick his lips. They were nice lips. “Just when it comes to work and coffee? Or does that generalize to the rest of your life, too?”

Alexis flushed. Was he asking her about relationships? “I guess that depends.”

He leaned against the elevator wall grinning down at her, “I look forward to finding out more.”

She took a deep breath to stifle another blush. It wouldn’t do to flirt with her employees. She had no interest in scandal or lawsuits, even from someone as beautiful and charming as Nick Renner.

“You seem a pleasant person, Ms. Davis.”

Alexis smiled and attempted a more serious tone. “As do you, Mr. Renner.”

“Call me Nick.” He flashed that megawatt smile once more. 

The elevator stopped and he gestured for her to lead the way out the opening doors. Alexis walked an old, familiar path through a reception area with Nick in tow. They were greeted by a young woman she’d never seen before sitting behind the front desk.

Alexis kept walking through the building attempting to find the executive conference room. It had been years since she’d been in the building, and at one point, forgot the way. She felt a gentle hand on the small over her back guiding her in the right direction. She smiled in gratitude to Nick. 

When they reached the door, Alexis stopped a moment and took a deep breath. This moment was about more than going in there and meeting her directors. This was about years of her family’s suppression of her right to be there. She knew she was just as bright, just as capable as any man in her lineage, probably even more so. Now, centuries of familial misogyny were being laid to rest with the male line.

“I’ll head in there first,” said Nick. He smiled sweetly down at Alexis. “You’ve got this, boss.”

“I know I do,” she said. 

Nick walked in the room, and Alexis followed behind. The room was a large rectangle dominated by a big, heavy executive conference table. Alexis wondered how the thing fit through the door. Nick detoured to a table in the back of the room to pour a cup of coffee. 

A woman’s voice sounded to her right. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce Alexis Davis,” said Diane Miller, standing at the head of the table. “The sole owner of Cassadine Industries, and your new boss.” 

Diane pulled back the chair, grinned broadly at Alexis, and waved for her to take a seat. A scattering of applause filled the room. A sea of unfamiliar faces surrounded the conference table. Nick walked up to her handing her a cup of black coffee, and gave her a wink before sitting down at an open seat in the middle of the table. Diane sat just to her right as Alexis took her position at the head of the company. 

“Thank you,” said Alexis, silencing the clapping with a wave of her hand. “I appreciate the warm welcome. I’d like to know who I’m talking to before we get started. Diane, could you help with some introductions?”

“Certainly…” Diane went around the table introducing a sea of testosterone to her. Alexis did her best not to wrinkle her nose at the lack of estrogen and diversity in the room. She tried to remember names, but realized she was just labeling the directors with their titles: Human Resources, Quality, Communications, Production, Logistics, Information Systems, Compliance, blah, blah, blah…

“And it looks like you already met Mr. Renner, Director of Marketing,” Diane continued.

Nick gave her another wink and smile. 

“The only Director missing today is Mr. Logan from Research and Development. He’s dealing with a personal emergency, and should be back later this week. His deputy director, McCaskill, is filling in today.”

“Let’s schedule a time to meet with Logan when he returns,” said Alexis before turning to the room. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Alexis took a deep breath before pushing forward, knowing she was about to ruffle some feathers. “I know in times of turbulent transition, such as this, there can be fear and uncertainty. A change in ownership always means a change in vision and strategy. So today, I want to share some of my highest priorities moving forward with you.

“My vision for Cassadine Industries is to be more than the money making giant my brothers and nephew have created over the last several decades. My hope is to not only maintain our status as a Fortune 100 company, but to turn our eye toward more humanitarian causes, such as philanthropy and sustainability. I intend to create two new divisions in this company to drive those missions.”

Alexis looked at the men’s reactions around the table. Some remained stoic, while others were trying to hide their displeasure. Nick stood out alone as the only person obviously pleased with her revelations.

“Over the course of several months, I intend to immerse myself in each of your divisions to fully understand the inner workings of this organization. Think of this as a chance to show where your department excels and to have my ear for support of improvements and innovation. I want to start this process by hearing from each of you about the state of your division, and your leadership vision and strategy moving forward.

“But before we get to that, I have two more announcements. The first, Cassadine Industries has always been a company of pride in our family’s legacy. It’s no secret that legacy has been one of elitism, misogyny, and oppression. I intend to change that. I intend to leave a family legacy of inclusivity and humanism. 

“I will be integrating other members of my family into the company to help develop that legacy. Two of my daughters have expressed interest and enthusiasm for playing a role in the family business. Molly and Kristina will likely succeed me as owners, and I intend to progressively integrate them into more and more aspects of the business as time goes on.

“And finally, as you all may know, I am a lawyer. I love the work I do, and truthfully, I don’t want to be parted from my passion indefinitely. That being said, I have a clear vision for the direction I want this company to take; I just don’t see myself as being the driving force taking it there. As I learn the inner workings of this organization over the next few months, I will be seeking someone to be the Director General of the company in my stead. Obviously, as Divisional Directors, you are all at the top of a very short list of people I will consider for the leadership position. If you have an interest in taking the helm of this company, you have the next several months to prove to me that you’d be the right person for the job, that you understand my vision and mission, and that you have the capacity to see it through.”

At this announcement, Alexis noticed a few eyes light up. She wondered if it was out of desire for power, or desire for change.

She spent the next hour and a half listening to her directors discuss the state of their departments, trying to keep in mind that sitting at this table wouldn’t be something she’d have to do forever. It was her company, and she could hire someone to run it the way she saw fit.

As the meeting adjourned, Alexis was gathering her things to head to her office. She felt a gentle hand on the center of her back.

“Hello, Nick.”

“You knocked it out of the park, boss. The old guys had you pegged wrong. You’re not a ball buster, you’re an idealist.”

She smiled, pleased her message came across how she intended. “But I’m not above busting a few balls for my ideals.”

He grinned broadly, lighting up his eyes, “Oh, I look forward to it. What does your schedule look like for the rest of the day? Can I convince you to come down to Marketing on the twenty-fifth floor to talk about the campaigns we’re running? I’ve got a few suggestions about how to tweak them to encompass the more humanitarian and environmental themes you’re prioritizing.”

Alexis couldn’t help but show her pleasure that the man in charge of influencing people was so immediately onboard with her vision. “I can come by after my meeting with Risk Management this afternoon. Around five?”

“Perfect. Everyone else will be going home for the day. It’ll be just us.” 

Alexis was certain she didn’t imagine the flash of heat in his eyes. She pursed her lips to suppress a smile. She really had no intention of leading Nick on, nor inviting inappropriate behavior in the workplace.

“See ya later, boss,” he said, strutting away. Despite her intentions, she couldn’t help but appreciate the movement of his ass in that perfectly tailored suit.

“Be careful with that one,” said Diane. “He’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.” Alexis noticed Diane appreciating the sway of his bottom alongside her.

“Why would you say that?”

Diane chuckled, “‘It’ll be just us,’” she repeated Nick’s words mockingly.

“He’s a little flirtatious, but seems harmless enough.”

“He’s cute, probably ambitious. You’d have to be ambitious to be Director of Marketing. Ambitious and charming.”

Alexis shrugged. “He seems kinda nice, and might me an ally.”

“Keep your eyes open, counselor. All of your Directors were hand-picked by Theo Hart. Remember that as you select your allies.” Diane put an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to whisper into her ear, “And remember your penchant for connecting with bad, bad men. Remember, the more you’re attracted to the man, the more evil his soul.”

Alexis laughed and pushed her friend away. “A shameful, yet accurate method of assessment for the ethics of a man.”

___________________________

 

It was a long day of very tiresome meetings. The sheer size of Cassadine Industries was daunting, and she had so much to learn. At least her final meeting of the day was sure to be entertaining, at the very least.

She pushed the button for the twenty-fifth floor to Renner’s office. At five o’clock, the end of the day, the elevators stopped at almost every floor on the way down, picking up new riders to take to the lobby. At the twenty-sixth floor, the lead security guard, Charles, stepped in the car.

“Hello, Ms. Davis. How was your first day?”

“Busy, productive, and not quite finished. I have a meeting on the twenty-fifth.”

He smiled as the elevator descended one flight. “I’m making my rounds. I’ll walk you to your meeting.”

At the next stop, Charles held the elevator open for Alexis and escorted her to the Marketing Division. 

“When are you going to join Kathleen and visit Ivy?” asked Alexis.

“Maybe next month. I think I’ll have to skip this trip. My girls will understand.”

“You must be so proud of her. I remember when she was a little girl running these halls.”

“She might be running these halls again soon one day, or at least walking through them professionally. In a couple of years, she’ll be eligible for Logan’s internship.”

“Pardon?”

“Mr. Logan from Research and Development. He runs a highly competitive internship for college students studying medicine and biomedical engineering. It’s one of the best in the country.”

Alexis was impressed. “I didn’t think we were doing any teaching or training programs in the organization. Charles, I bet I could learn more about my company spending my days with you rather than with all these other meetings…”

A crashing noise, the sound of breaking wood and glass, echoed down the hall interrupting Alexis mid-sentence. Before Alexis could feel the fear of the implications of such a noise, Charles pushed her in a room to their right, and said, “Stay here and keep quiet, Ms. Davis.”

He pulled his firearm from his holster. Alexis was suddenly not quite so wary of her security guards being armed. He walked briskly down the hall with his gun at the ready. 

Alexis rested against the wall in attempt to ground herself and keep her weak, shaky legs upright. She tried to listen over her loud, quick breath.

She heard Charles yell out. “What the hell are you doing, Logan?! Don’t be stupid, man. Put him down!”

Another crashing noise.

“Get out of here, man!” said Charles.

Alexis stepped out of the room to see Charles pushing a man down another hall before he ran back into the room. She quickly followed suit. By the time she got to the door, she looked down the other hall for Logan, but there was no one to be found.

“Are you ok, Mr. Renner?” said Charles. Alexis looked in the room. There was a large broken glass and wood table, and Nick Renner was lying in the middle of it, bruised, bloody, and beaten. “Should I call you an ambulance?”

“Oh my God!” said Alexis rushing to his side. “Nick!”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t call anyone. This all looks worse than it is,” said Nick. 

“You’re bleeding. A lot!”

“Just because the glass cut my head. I’m fine. Really.” Nick pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and brought it to a bleeding cut on his temple. He grunted in pain.

“Did he throw you on the table?” she asked.

Nick looked to Alexis, and he was literally tight-lipped. “Look, Ms. Davis…”

“Call me Alexis, please.”

He smiled a gentle smile through his obvious pain. “Alexis. It’s embarrassing, but we just had a personal issue. I’d say it’s been worked out.”

“Wha…? A personal issue? I can’t allow violence in my workplace!”

“It’s after hours,” Nick pleaded. “Please don’t call the police. Don’t do anything. I’ll sign any paperwork you need for me to refuse workplace injury. Let’s just let it go.”

Alexis looked to Charles. “You know I can’t do that. I’m going to need you to talk to the police about what you saw, and to HR.”

Charles stood and looked down at Alexis. He was also tight-lipped. Alexis stood with him.

“Charles, we’ve known each other a long time. You can’t possibly be thinking of keeping quiet about this!”

Charles looked at her gravely, “About what, Ms. Davis? When I came in the room, all I saw was Mr. Renner fell on his table.”

Alexis dropped her jaw in shock. “I heard you tell Logan to get out of here. I saw you push someone down the hall.”

“You must’ve been mistaken.” Charles looked ashamed of himself for so blatantly lying.

Alexis looked to Nick who was standing up and leaning against the wall. “You know, Alexis, come to think of it, I remember tripping and falling on the table. I can’t believe I was so clumsy. I’ll head over to HR in the morning and sign that waiver for workers’ comp.”

“And what about me? You’re both going to pretend I don’t have working eyes and ears? Why the hell are you both covering for Logan?!”

Charles grabbed her gently by the arms. “Mr. Logan didn’t have anything to do with this. Just forget what you thought you heard, Ms. Davis.”

“You’re both willing to lose your jobs lying to cover for that man?”

Charles and Renner looked at each other. Charles turned to Alexis. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, ma’am.”

Alexis pointed to Nick and commanded to Charles, “Make sure a doctor gets a look at him.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Where’s Logan’s office? What floor is R&D?”

Charles looked like he didn’t want to answer. 

“Where is it?!”

“Thirty-third, ma’am.”

Alexis strode down the hall as quickly as she could, slamming her palm against the call button for the elevator. Apparently, fewer people were headed up than down, because the car opened without much wait, and it rose with her in it without any extra stops. When she made it to the thirty-third floor she stepped out assessed her surroundings. 

No one was at the front desk. A sign indicated laboratories were located to the left and administration to the right. Alexis took the right and decided the director would probably have a corner office, so made her way to the back corner. 

She passed a couple of people working late. Normally, she might stop by and talk to them, get a sense of what they were doing, and why they felt compelled to stay late, but at that moment, she had a mission. 

In the back corner there was a large, dark, wooden door. Alexis half read a sign on the door, “Director of Research & Development, Jack Logan, MD, MBioID,” before using her key card to unlock the door, and slamming it shut behind her. 

A man stood leaning his head against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in resignation. He was was wearing a dark suit covering an obviously lean, muscular body. She wasn’t going to let that distract her.

“Make an appointment tomorrow. I’m busy,” he grumbled without turning to see who had made it inside his office. 

That voice...Alexis knew that voice...she knew that backside...oh no…

“I said come back tomorrow!” he yelled, turning around to scare off his intruder.

Alexis let the momentary feeling of fear run through her before she cast it aside and puffed up her chest. She was determined to hold her ground in the face of his beautiful, blue eyes and stunning, angular face. His full, dark lips dropped open in surprise when he saw who was waiting for him.

“Alexis?” Recognition crossed his face. “Alexis Davis.” He huffed a defeated laugh and shook his head.

“Jack Logan.”

His eyes flashed with heat when she said his name. Jack took slow, prowling steps toward Alexis.

“You just missed me on the twenty-fifth floor.” Her voice was ice.

His stride only faltered for a moment. He just shrugged and said nothing. 

“My Director of Marketing was just assaulted!”

Alexis noticed the lift in the corner of Jack’s mouth. No regret. He stopped a few feet away. 

“What is wrong with you?” she said. “You can’t throw people into furniture in my building!”

He shrugged. “Noted.”

“I want to know exactly what happened.”

His face was stone. Impassive. 

“Jack! Dammit! Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?”

Jack thumbed his bottom lip before he said, “Sounds like ol’ Nick had a little accident. He should be more careful.”

“Nick didn’t have an accident. You threw him into a glass table! He’s bloody and probably concussed. You’ve bullied him into keeping quiet and not telling me what really happened. And you’ve got Charles in on it! I don’t even know if I can convince the poor man to see a doctor.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “‘The poor man?’ Yeah, I bet he’s got you eating out of his palm.”

“He’s been nothing but kind and encouraging since I walked in the building. You, on the other hand, have been nothing but trouble since…”

Jack stepped into her space; she tried not to let him see the heat rising to her cheeks. “Since when, Ms. Davis? Since I fucked your brains out two nights ago? Or since you walked in on something you couldn’t possibly understand?”

Alexis pulled her left hand back and let it loose across his face. Jack didn’t even flinch, and he certainly didn’t step back. “Promoting violence in the workplace, Ms. Davis?”

“You bastard. Don’t think you can hold that over my head after what you did to Nick. And don’t think you can use what we did together before I was your boss…”

Jack stepped forward; Alexis put up her hands to his chest as he crushed her back against the door. His arms blocked her in. She stared into his eyes, and the hunger from two days ago was still there. His hips pressed against her, his cock grinding against her sex.

Her traitorous mouth let loose an encouraging whimper. She tried to gain control of herself. “What is wrong with you?!”

“You’re going to fire me anyway. I might as well fuck you senseless one more time before you let me go.”

She grabbed hold of his lapels as her body wiggled against him. “I can’t fuck you. I don’t even think I can fire you.”

“Good,” he growled. He dropped his mouth to hers and sealed their lips together. His tongue was in her mouth...or maybe it was her tongue in his mouth. How was she to know?

Why was she allowing this to happen?! She needed answers! She was setting herself up! Sleeping with a director...the accusations...the law suits...so much trouble, and all on her first day.

“Stop,” she breathed. “I can’t do this.”

Jacked pulled his mouth back, and his shocking, blue eyes assessed her face. His body still had her pinned. She could feel their bodies breathing together. “You’re going to let a few little things like rules stop you?”

“I always follow the rules,” she insisted.

He shook his head and smiled. “Liar. You just want me to take responsibility for being bad, so you can go on pretending to be good.” He nuzzled up against her ear. “That’s fine with me, Alexis. We’ll pretend I seduced you, and that you weren’t hot for me the moment you came bursting through my door.”

She couldn’t help her cheek resting against his. When she inhaled to speak, she caught a whiff of that Tom Ford cologne that was seared into her memory.

“I can’t…” she whispered more to herself than to Jack. “I can’t…” she thought of Julian, Jerry, Sonny… “I can’t…” the sound barely left her lips, and when it did, it was muffled against his cheek. “Just once…”

She pressed her mouth to his, sucking on his smooth, full bottom lip, remembering the delicious taste of him. Her body remembered him, craved him. Her legs were around his hips, just like at the hotel. She didn’t even remember lifting them. 

Jack’s hands were up her skirt, groping her ass. Her hands were pulling at his tie and his buttons to get to the skin she wanted underneath. When her fingertips connected with his warm body, she rolled her hips, letting him know she was ready. At the sound of a buckle and a zipper, his cock shoved into her with no preparation or preamble. Damn, it felt good. 

“Fuck! Woman, you feel better than I remember.” Jack pulled out and shoved in again. His lips dropped to her neck, licking and sucking on her skin.

She remembered the bites and bruises he left on her back. “Leave a mark on my neck, and what you did to Renner will look like child’s play,” she warned.

Jack growled, pulling her top aside and biting down on her shoulder. She tried her hardest not to scream out by sucking his ear lobe into her mouth. His hips pumped his cock into her. He fucked hard and fast as he pulled her face down to capture her lips with his mouth once again. Fucking him felt better than the two days previous, and Alexis wondered what fucked up reason was responsible for that. Was it that she now knew him to be a violent man? Or was it that she was his boss and shouldn’t be touching him that made it all the more satisfying?

She was going to have to see her shrink.

The harder and faster he fucked her, the easier it was to forget all the reasons she shouldn’t have his cock ramming against her cervix. Wanting to forget, she shoved her tongue down his throat to make sure he couldn’t think of any reasons to stop.

She came in a rush of cum, squeezing his dick, her orgasm dripping from her pussy and onto his legs. He was grunting and growling her name when his hips stuttered, shooting his cum deep in her pussy. 

Their lips stayed kissing, sucking in breaths, and licking their mates. Their hands stayed squeezing and caressing. Their bodies stayed together, entwined against the door.

At some point, Jack opened his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. The gesture was too intimate for Alexis, especially from a man who just fucked her raw. Alexis dropped to her feet to the floor and tried to find her footing.

How could she let this happen? 

He kissed her one more time. How could she resist?

Finally, she pulled back. She took a few steps away to look at him as she pulled her skirt down over her hips. He was zipping up his pants with his shirt and jacket still open, exposing his sexy chest.

“Mmm,” she whimpered, then shook her head. She had to stay strong. 

His answering grin irritated her. He just assaulted someone in her building and SHE FUCKED HIM! “I can’t believe we just did that,” she groaned.

“But it’s so damn good when we do that.”

“I’m your boss.”

“I don’t care.”

“That’s coercion! I'm coercing you!” 

“I’m not asking for a raise. I don’t want a promotion. And I certainly wanted sex.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

He shrugged. Clearly he didn’t care.

“What happened between you and Renner?” she demanded.

His face fell. After what they just did, at least he seemed contrite for hiding information from her. “It’s not for me to say,” he said. “Just know the bastard deserved what he got and whole lot more.”

She pointed a finger at him. “With no witnesses willing to tell the truth, there is nothing I can do about what happened today, but I swear to God, Logan, you better not put a hand another one of my employees ever again.”

He sighed deep and squared his shoulders. He took a few steps to close the gap she put between them. He kissed her temple gently. “Don’t call me Logan, Alexis. Call me Jack. I think we’re on a first name basis by now.”

“Please, Jack. Can I count on you not to hurt my employees?”

Jack took a deep breath. “I’ll leave the bastard alone as long as he doesn’t cross a line. If he does, I’ll let you know before I kill him, so you can fire me first.”

Alexis shook her head, but accepted his answer. “And one more thing…”

“What’s that?” 

“We won’t be having sex anymore. I can’t sleep with my employees.”

“Then should I quit my job?” he smiled.

Her mouth dropped open. “No complications remember?”

He laughed. “Because this wasn’t complicated…?”

“Exactly.” 

He chuckled. “Only you could help me forget all the shit going on in my life, if only for just a moment...Or just an evening.”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. That was a sweet thing to say. Still… “We can’t do this again, Jack.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her into a deep, tongue-stroking kiss. Alexis had no fight in her. She kissed him back until he pulled away. He smirked mischievously as he said, “I can’t wait to fuck you every chance we get.”

____________________________

 

It was dark when Alexis left the CI building that day. She pulled out her phone as she walked to her car and dialed the fourth number on her favorites list...her therapist.

“Neil?...When’s the soonest I can come in? I’m doing it again...I’m going to ruin everything...Oh thank God...I’ll see you in the morning.”


	4. Analysis of Passion

Analysis of Passion

________________________________

 

Dr. Neil Byrne was so hard to read. He sat there scribbling notes in his big chair between giving her stone-faced stares. He had to think she was completely out of her mind after telling him what happened in the last few days. 

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“Not crazy, no...self indulgent, perhaps. You’re in control of your behavior.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

Neil just shrugged.

Alexis rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe I pay you a thousand dollars a month to shrug at me.”

“Well, when I give you my opinion, you discount it. What do you expect me to do? Agree with you?”

“Hmphf.” She crossed her arms in front of her. “Do you have to be so mocking when you make your point?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Answer your own question of why I use a direct and borderline mocking style of intervention with you.”

Alexis grumbled once she realized. “It’s the kind of delivery I respect on a subconscious level. Don’t you think you should model something healthier for me?”

“Would you still be coming to therapy if I did?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long did you stay in therapy with Dr. Collins? I know he has a supportive and gentle delivery.”

“A handful of sessions. I’ve seen you more times than I ever saw him.”

“There you go.” He gestured with his hands. “Now that you’re done challenging my competence, can we be constructive?”

Alexis rolled her eyes. His crassness did help her cut through her bullshit. “Fine...Here’s the thing...I don’t understand how this all happened. I set out to keep this uncomplicated. I had the damn fling out of town and I purposefully avoided any ongoing connection with the man, but it didn’t matter. My life complicates itself.”

“You said you were there for a meeting with the FBI. It stands to reason Jack was there for the same thing. He worked for Theo Hart, too.”

“But out of all the people in New York for me to sleep with, it has to be my employee? And not just an employee, but a violent employee. This is just so typical of me.”

Neil leaned forward, “Did you feel it, Alexis? That feeling you were looking for? The one you talked about with Julian. The passion and the angst.”

Alexis shook her head trying to process the feelings. “Sort of, but this wasn’t the same. This was mostly physical, whereas with Julian it’s always deeper. But Jack was aggressive and dominant in the way I like, just like Julian. Playful, too. But there was also this fear about sex with a complete stranger. Julian’s always been familiar; this was novel.”

Neil scratched a few notes on his notepad. “Are there other similarities or differences between Jack and Julian?”

Alexis nodded. “The way they both wanted me. Their hunger for me. Like they couldn’t control themselves. Like I was the most important thing in the world...until I wasn’t.”

“That’s quite a narcissistic need, to be the most important thing in someone’s world. To make the strongest, most dominant men prize you above everything else.”

“The way my father and brothers never did.”

“I wonder, Alexis, if you could learn to prize yourself in such a way that you don’t need men who are like your father to do it for you?”

Alexis sat back and crossed her arms. “I haven’t thought of it like that. In AA, I’ve heard dozens of people tell me I need to love myself enough not to drink, but never to love myself enough to fill narcissistic needs.”

“Different words, same concept. After your mother was murdered, you had no one to tell you how valuable you were. You had no one to gush over the pretty pictures you colored in school, or to cheer for your first soccer goal, or tell you how beautiful you looked on prom night.”

“So now I have sex with potentially dangerous men who are intense physical lovers in order to delude myself into thinking I’m valuable?”

“First of all, it’s not delusional to think you’re valuable. Second, it feels good to be wanted, especially by the people who should’ve wanted us, but never did, like your father...or those that remind you of him.”

Alexis grunted in frustration. “It still leaves me in the same place I started. How do I stop myself from picking the wrong men?!”

“You choose to stop.”

“How?”

“By prioritizing things like safety and caution over intense, reckless pleasure.”

“I can’t do that! I’ve tried!”

Neil sighed. “You can, you just don’t want to. And if you decide to stop engaging in these kind of relationships, then you have to force yourself to do things you don’t want to do. You have to learn to tolerate the distress of saying ‘no’ when you want to say ‘yes.’”

“Distress tolerance?”

“Look, Alexis, it’s awful to feel bad. Human beings are hardwired to want to do things that feel good in the moment. But, ultimately, you don’t have to be driven by emotion. You can feel an emotion without acting on it. But, as long as you prefer the brief, intense pleasure over the long-term payoff, you’re going to keep doing what you’re doing.”

“You don’t think there is a chance for me to have both passion and safety?”

Neil sighed painfully deep. Alexis wondered at his own experiences passion.

“I can’t say what’s possible or impossible, only what’s probable.” He looked behind him at his bookshelf. “Can I read you a passage from an Existential Psychotherapist, Irvin Yalom? It’s from his book, ‘Love’s Executioner.’”

Alexis cringed. “That title doesn’t sound so promising.”

Neil stood and walked to his bookshelf. He pulled a small novel-sized book from a shelf and found the page he was searching for with practiced efficiency. He read aloud, “I do not like to work with patients who are in love. Perhaps it is because of envy - I too crave enchantment. Perhaps it is because love and psychotherapy are fundamentally incompatible. The good therapist fights darkness and seeks illumination, while romantic love is sustained by mystery and crumbles upon inspection. I hate to be love’s executioner.”

“You’re making me sound delusional to want love.”

“Funny you should say that. When Yalom wrote this, he was talking about a delusional patient. But psychosis or not, it still rings true.”

“It sounds like you think I should give up on the idea of love altogether.”

“It’s not companionate love or friendship that Yalom’s referring to, Alexis. It’s that Earth-shattering passionate love he’s talking about. The kind of love you’re desperate for.”

Desperate. Ouch. 

“That kind of love is irrational. The only foundation it’s based on is attraction, pleasure, and confirmation bias.”

His words were making her sick to her stomach. “So, If I’m ever to have a healthy relationship, I’m going to have to settle?”

“If you consider ‘settling’ as finding a companion, a partner in life, one who tells you the truth, keeps you safe, encourages the development of your personal identity, and isn’t using you, harming you, or sabotaging you in some way, then we need to rethink your definition of worthwhile love.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here? To reframe what I think healthy love should be? Intellectually, I get what your saying, but emotionally, it doesn’t matter! Why do I have to feel like this?!”

“Because we all feel this desperate relational angst to some degree. We’re ALL alone in the world. Every one of us. A fundamental fact of existence is that we come into this world alone, we experience it in our own unique way, and we leave it alone. Our experience in this life is no one’s responsibility but our own. It’s painful and it’s isolating, and we crave partnership and a fusion of souls to ease that angst, but that’s impossible! A healthy relationship is one that encourages the separateness of being and identity, that promotes self-actualization rather than all consuming codependency.”

“But why is this desire to fuse my soul with another so much more of a problem for me than other people? My father and brothers didn’t want to fuse souls with me. Where did I learn this?”

“You father and your brother suppressed your independence; it may not be fusion, but it’s certainly not encouraging self-actualizing emotional independence.” 

“That’s depressing. To never feel that kind of love again? I don’t know if I can do it, or if I’d even want to. To never again have someone NEED my love…” she shook her head.

“But, Alexis, isn’t it better to know that a person is with you, not because they can’t control their impulses, not because they’re codependent, not because you superficially fill some narcissistic they can’t fill in themselves, but rather, they are with you because they just like being with you for who you are? Not because they have to, but just because they want to. They could leave at any point, but they don’t because you’re both healthy enough to be a partnership of mutualism where both partners benefit, rather than commensalism or parasitism.”

Alexis huffed, “And if I choose not to engage in healthier relationships? BORING relationships. If I choose to feel passion over security? If I choose to seek a soulmate?” 

“Then you choose all the consequences that go along with it…”

Alexis could feel the pressure of tears forming behind her eyes, “Lawsuits, near death experiences, risking my family’s legacy…”

“Exactly. There is no right or wrong choice, Alexis. There are healthy choices, risky choices, and destructive choices. You get to decide what you want your life to consist of.”

Alexis laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. “Alcohol was easier for me to quit than bad men. I can just stay away from alcohol. But bad men are everywhere.”

“That’s true,” said Neil, “and what’s more, you can easily keep vodka out of your other drinks, like water and coffee and tea, but you can’t keep the bad out of men. All men have their evils.”

Alexis opened her eyes and looked to Neil and grinned sarcastically, “Aren’t you supposed to be instilling hope?”

“No, Alexis. That’s your job. I’m supposed to help you find truth.”

______________________________

 

Even with her early appointment, Alexis still made it in the office before nine. She stopped by the twenty-fifth floor first to make sure Nick was doing alright and the mess got cleaned up. When she got there, Nick’s office was spotless, but empty. She found his assistant and asked if he was planning on coming into work.

“Oh, he should be here any minute. He tends to arrive around nine or ten.”

Alexis rolled her eyes. She didn’t like to control her director’s schedules, but what kind of executive’s schedule started at nine or ten? “When he gets in, could you have him arrange a meeting with me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Next on her list...Jack. But she knew if she went to see Jack on her own, she’d probably end up bent over his desk screaming his name and offering him a promotion. Instead, she called Diane to arrange a meeting with the three of them together.

Alexis went up to her office on the top floor. As she waited for Diane and Jack to arrive, she eyed the decor. Valentin’s tastes fell to the old world, much like Stefan and Nikolas. She’d have to arrange for something lighter and more modern. She didn’t want to feel like she was in Wyndemere everyday.

She noticed a bar in the corner of her office. She knew executives frequently expected drinks over late meetings. That was a temptation she didn’t need. She walked over and opened the little refrigerator. She found a bottle of perrier and popped it open as Diane’s heels could be heard clicking into the room.

“Good morning!” Diane sang her way into the office, closing the door behind her. “Is there a reason our meeting with Mr. Logan has been changed to immediately, instead of at his earliest convenience?”

“Diane,” Alexis said accusingly, “You didn’t tell me the head of R&D’s name was Jack Logan. The same Jack you arranged to meet with the FBI in Manhattan the same day you had me meet with them.”

Diane raised her eyebrows. “Jack? Jack Logan is your Unjust Jack?”

An involuntary giggle escaped Diane’s mouth, but was quickly suppressed at a silencing finger from Alexis.

“How was I supposed to put those two things together? It’s not like Jack is a unique name.” Diane couldn’t help her smile as she spoke. “But that man is gorgeous. Congratulations on one helluva one night stand, counselor.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Why are we meeting with him early? So what if you slept with him before you officially took over as his boss? There is nothing you could’ve done about that.”

Alexis hid her guilty face in her hand. “And what if I slept with him after I knew he was my employee, too?”

Alexis heard Diane’s intake of breath. “You know the answer to that Alexis. I don’t need to give you warnings about the risks of sleeping with your staff.”

“And what if I told you I slept with him moments after he assaulted Nick Renner behind closed doors? No witnesses to the assault. Neither of the men were willing to talk about it.”

Diane shook her head absorbing everything Alexis just shared. “Jack beat up Nick, then you fucked him?”

Alexis cringed, “It sounds really bad when you say it like that.”

“No wonder you went to therapy this morning.”

“Diane!”

“Ok. Ok. So, there is nothing to do about the assault if there were no witnesses and neither men are willing to talk.” Diane moved in close and whispered, “You can’t get Jack to pillow talk?”

“We didn’t exactly use a pillow.”

Diane laughed from deep in her belly. “So how did you leave things with him?”

“I told him we can’t do it anymore if we’re going to be working together.”

“And? Why do have me here? You need some sort of NDA?”

Alexis shook her head, “Like that would stand up in court. No, I need you here for another reason.” Alexis chewed on her cheek trying to find the words to ask for what she needed that wouldn’t make her sound like a sex addict.

Diane figured it out for herself. “I’m a chaperone, aren’t I? I’m your cockblocker. You don’t trust yourself with him.”

Alexis groaned. Her friend knew her too well.

Diane was laughing. “I hope you’re getting something out of your expensive therapy, because you know I won’t be able to do this for long. This job is going to keep me very busy.”

“Shut up.” Alexis couldn’t help but laugh with her. 

A gentle knock sounded at the door.

“That will be Unjust Jack,” said Diane with a lift of her eyebrows. She walked back to door and opened it to reveal the ever stunning Jack Logan.

His appearance was different this morning, but no less sexy. He was wearing a lab coat over his button up and tie. A pair of protective glasses were hanging off his coat pocket. He stood with a hand on his hip waiting to be invited in.

Diane, however, was ogling him. 

“Mr. Logan, please come in,” said Alexis. “You’ve already met my attorney, Diane Miller.”

Jack nodded, “Hello again, Ms. Miller.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” said Diane.

Alexis walked to her desk and gestured for her friend and her two-time lover to take the seats in front of her. Alexis was purposefully avoiding Jack’s face as she sat down and waited for him to do the same. Diane came up behind him as he sat and made a sniffing gesture and a face of utter euphoria.

Alexis did her best to remain composed.

“Thank you for joining us this morning, Mr. Logan, I…” started Alexis before Jack interrupted.

“Alexis…” his voice was deep, sensual, and authoritative, “I think we established yesterday, I prefer you call me by my first name.”

She couldn’t help but meet his blue eyes. They were radiating heat and sex, even in that ugly, white lab coat. “Did I interrupt your work this morning?” She gestured to the coat.

“It was time for a break, anyway.” Jack pulled off the coat and placed it over the back of his chair. His blue, button-up matched his glorious eyes perfectly. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

“Time for a break? At just after nine?” asked Alexis, avoiding his eyes and staring at the scabs forming on his knuckles. Did people in this building ever actually work?

“My people have been at it since seven a.m.; I think they deserve a break once in awhile, otherwise their union might get a little testy with me.”

“Your employees start at seven a.m.? When do you come in?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know, five-thirty, six. My employees work 4x10s or 3x13s. We are the first department to start and the last department to close everyday.”

She gestured to his lab coat. “Are you supervising a project?”

He smirked, “I’m a hands on kind of guy.”

Alexis shivered. She remembered those hands. She tried not to look at his full, smirking lips, remembering what they felt like on her. She’d never been so enamoured with a man’s lips before. Then again, those lips could do things to her she never quite experienced before.

“Alexis…” said Diane, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, right. Um, Jack. I need to go over a few things with you since you missed the meeting yesterday…” Alexis shuffled papers on her desk that had nothing to do with the current meeting, but she pretended like she had notes written on them in order to gather herself.

Alexis, with the unfortunate necessity of regular prompting from Diane, reviewed her main points from her presentation to the directors, which primarily included her focus on humanitarian work, sustainability, her daughters being trained for her succession, and the development of a Director General position.

Alexis watched Jack’s expression shift from playful to business as she went on. His brow creased deeper and deeper as she spoke. When she wrapped up her speech, she said, “You look like you’re having thoughts about where I plan on leading this company.”

“You mean, where you plan on hiring someone to lead this company. You don’t seem to want to be leading it, at all.”

Alexis felt her jaw clamp down. She spoke without hardly moving her teeth. “I have a career as a lawyer, Jack. I have no intention of ditching it because my father, brothers, and nephews were all murdered saddling me with this billion dollar organization.”

Appearing unaffected by her revelation of the murders of the male line of her family, he said, “Yet you feel the need to push the company into a direction you’re not willing to go yourself. You want someone else to do it for you.”

“It’s my company. I have every right to dictate it’s priorities, no matter who is leading.”

“You’re dictating the direction of a company you don’t fully understand.”

“Excuse me?”

“Where do you plan on getting the money for your humanitarian and environmental projects, Ms Davis? Those aren’t capital generating ventures.”

“So it’s Ms. Davis now?” she raised an eyebrow. He didn’t falter. “Look, Mr. Logan, I have preliminary data on the environmental impact of our production, particularly defense production, and the numbers are unacceptable. I won’t run a company that’s killing the Earth. I’d rather run it into the ground.”

“And that’s exactly what you’re going to do!”

“I beg your pardon?!” she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Where are you getting the money, Alexis?”

“We’re going to analyse the budget and redistribute…”

“Bullshit! You’re going to steal from the other departments! My department! You have no idea the work we’re doing down there, and you’re determined to take our lifeblood.”

“I’m not doing anything until I understand exactly where every dime in this company is being spent.”

“And if you don’t agree with how I’m spending my department’s money, you’re going to ‘redirect’ it to buying solar panels for a goddamn community center!”

Alexis stood up and pointed at him. “And if you think what you’re doing in your department is more important than the work being done at a community center, then it sounds like you need to get out of your ivory tower and volunteer in the community to shift your perspective. Your thirteen hours days have disconnected you from reality.”

He stood to meet her eye-to-eye. “And you have no idea the work we’re doing in R&D, from nanotech, to biomedical engineering! We’re saving lives and furthering science without the dependence on insubstantial government grants! Valentin understood this!”

“Theo Hart was selling pharmaceuticals for ten times the price of generics in Canada! He was taking advantage of sick people, not saving them!”

“You’re running a business now, Ms. Davis. Businesses have to make money! This isn’t a pro bono legal aid organization.”

“I’ve been involved in this business since before you ever even heard of Cassadine Industries! This is my legacy! And if you don’t like that, you can run to ELQ and try to influence theirs!”

“That uneducated, inexperienced Quartermaine-Corinthos hybrid is trying to run that company like a flower shop. He’s taken it from a global powerhouse to a local small business.”

Diane stood and stepped between them in an awkwardly feminine manner, “Ok now. The um...tension…” she giggled, “between the two of you is...uh...palpable. Perhaps you should learn a little more about each other before making assumptions about the validity of each other’s arguments.”

Alexis took a deep breath and stepped back. She was tense and flushed with anger.

“Why don’t we set up a tour of the department for you to show Alexis the value of your work?” said Diane.

“Fine. Have her assistant arrange it with my assistant. Do you want to see the labs in the building, or do you want to get a look at the offsite facilities, as well?”

“All of it,” demanded Alexis. She wasn’t about to let the mad scientist hide any of the work he was doing from her.

Alexis finally looked back to Jack. He looked just as irritated with her as she was with him. She stared at him with derision when she said, “Diane, could you also interoffice the company’s updated policies and procedures to Mr. Logan, with particular emphasis on the rules around violence in the workplace?”

“Indeed, counselor.” 

Alexis knew Diane was smiling by the sound of her voice, but she didn’t tear her eyes away from Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Come, Jack,” said Diane. “Alexis has another meeting with Compliance to prepare for. You and I can do a little diddy out of the office.”

Jack tore his heated gaze from Alexis and raised an eyebrow at Diane. “A diddy?”

Diane guided him out of the office. “You know, Jack and Diane? Never mind…”

Alexis watched with her fists clenched as they walked out of her office. She audibly growled when the door closed behind them. She couldn’t understand how that man could get under her skin so quickly in so many different ways. She was a lawyer, for God’s sake! She dealt with hot-headed attorneys, criminals, prosecutors, and judges all the time. 

She grabbed her perrier and drank it back like a bottle of Tito’s. She nearly threw the empty bottle across the room in anger, but stopped herself. She wasn’t Sonny Corinthos. Instead, she looked around the office for a recycle bin. But she couldn’t find one. And she couldn’t bring herself to throw it in the trash.

She walked out to the reception area to see if there was one there. Nothing. Damn it. She needed an assistant as soon as possible to help her with this kind of tedious stuff. She walked back in her office and set the bottle on her desk to take with when she left for the day.

She heard her office door close behind her. She sensed him before she saw him. When she turned around Jack was locking the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, taking angry steps toward him.

He looked her up and down. “I left my lab coat.”

“Why are you locking the door?”

“Because your nursemaid is no longer here to run unnecessary interference.” Jack stalked forward as Alexis stopped in her tracks. When his proximity was too much, she backed away.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she demanded. He was giving her that look. “Jack…”

“Alexis…”

He backed her up until she bumped against the floor-to-ceiling window, and she sucked in a breath when his body pinned her against the glass.

“First names, again?” said Alexis. “You were just ‘Ms. Davising’ me a moment ago.”

“Come on, Alexis...That was business…Can’t we disagree about our passions and still want to fuck?” His lips landed on her forehead with surprising tenderness.

“I can’t go back and forth between anger and attraction like that.”

His fingers grazed her bare chest down to the edge of her v-neck blouse. Alexis felt his touch, not only on her skin, but much lower…

“Oh, I think you can, sweetheart.”

Now she was ‘sweetheart.’ And God forbid, she liked it. For some reason Neil’s face popped up in her mind, and she knew it was there because something they talked about in session was relevant to this situation, but she was distracted by those lips making their way down the side of her face with gentle kisses across her cheek. 

Before their lips connected, he asked in a low, seductive whisper, “On your desk, or the conference table?”

She looked in his eyes, and there was no way to not answer him. “On the tab...”

His lips crushed hers before she could finish her sentence. Oh those lips! She didn’t know what she liked more, the way the soft flesh felt against her mouth and he kissed her so fervently, or the way they felt when she sucked them up into her mouth and lavished them with her tongue.

“Mmm. Woman, no one’s ever kissed me the way you do.”

“Shut up.” She sucked up his bottom lip again. 

Jack pushed off the window and lifted her legs around his waist. This was starting to become a regular position for them. She wasn’t complaining. He carried her with such ease. He licked deep in her mouth and squeezed their chests together. 

For a moment it crossed her mind that he was fucking her to get what he wanted from the budget. But if he believed she was susceptible to that, he had another thing coming. As a matter of fact, she wasn’t above using their connection to get him to see her point, if possible.

He crawled up on the big, heavy, wooden table and started yanking off her clothes and throwing them aside. Alexis unbuttoned his shirt as he freed his cock. With most of his clothes still on, he shoved it into her pussy. 

“Oh, Jack!” she couldn’t help yell out. He covered her mouth with his and quieted her moans. His hips thrust hard and fast. His cock was so damn big and thick, she could feel his head massaging every inner surface, stimulating a long neglected pussy. He hitched her legs up over his shoulders and nailed her.

Alexis was trying not to moan and scream, so she turned her head and latched her mouth onto his inner forearm. 

“Fuck!” he grunted. His hands clamped down on her hair. She didn’t let go of his skin. She licked and sucked and pulled. The harder she sucked, the harder his hips thrust. His heavy sack beat against her ass, stimulating her all the more. 

He spread her legs wide, and bent down and covered her nipple in his mouth. In that moment, she decided she loved the way he used his lips even more than she loved to suck on them. He groped her breast as he sucked and licked, his hips never faltering, but pounding harder and harder.

“I need to get you back in a bed,” said Jack from between her breasts. “I need to drag this out and fuck you all damn night.”

“We don’t have all night. I have a meeting at ten,” she said with a teasing smile. “You better hurry.”

“Yes, boss.” He grinned as he got up on his knees, grabbed her hips, and started ramming into her once again. His hand dropped to her clit and let the rhythm of their hips create the friction. 

Alexis clamped down on his cock, and came violent and wet. He covered her mouth with his as she tried to scream. He muffled her sounds with his own grunting lips, as he thrust his last one...two...three times.

His kisses eased, sweet and tender, as their bodies settled. 

“You’re the best fucking boss I’ve ever had,” he laughed on top of her.

“My fake brother wasn’t this good in bed?”

Jack chuckled. “No, he always wanted to be big spoon.”

He helped Alexis to a sitting position at the edge of the table, and he stood in front of her. He stepped between her legs and held her a moment. Alexis let her hands roam over his sexy as hell body. He dipped his head and kissed her, a much softer version of their earlier kiss.

He pulled away before she was ready to stop, but her consolation was the look in his eyes that he didn’t want to pull back anymore than she did. “I better let you get dressed,” he said. Alexis nodded and he stepped away to retrieve her clothes he’d thrown all over the office. 

Alexis decided she better be clear about her intentions. “This doesn’t change anything between us, Jack. The decisions I’m going to make about where to spend this company’s money are going to be based on logic and moral principles, not on how many orgasms you give me.”

“I’d be disappointed if they did. And I’m going to fight tooth and nail to keep our funding.” He brought her clothes to her, setting them on the table next to her. He kissed her forehead in his sweet way; she leaned into his lips. “Let’s get you dressed before Compliance gets jealous of me stealing you away.”

Alexis started putting on her clothes. Jack was more intrusive than helpful with his wandering hands and distracting lips as she hooked her bra and buckled her pants.

“Go get your lab coat, or we’ll be at it again by noon when you come looking for it again.”

Jack looked like he was considering leaving it purposefully, but he acquiesced and retrieved his coat. Alexis used the opportunity to slip on her shirt and go to a mirror near the bar and fix her ruffled hair. She watched Jack in the mirror; his body was relaxed and he moved with athleticism and grace. He threw the coat over his arm and walked to Alexis. He stood behind her as she stayed looking in the mirror. He rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his free hand around her waist.

“You’re beautiful, Alexis Davis.” He kissed her head and stared at her with glittering, blue eyes. “Absolutely stunning. You stopped me in my tracks on that elevator.”

Heat rose to her cheeks, and she could see herself blushing in the mirror. He turned her around and kissed her sweetly. A warmth spread through her chest that she wasn’t expecting. 

Oh no, she thought. What they were doing shouldn’t be anything more than physical, but she couldn’t pull herself away. 

“I better go,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. “I have a ten o’clock meeting, too.”

She walked with him to the door. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Who is Sophie?”

Jack smiled fondly. “My sister.”

Alexis could deal with a sister. 

“You’ll have your assistant arrange the tour with my assistant?” he asked.

“I still need to hire an assistant, so you better give me your number.”

He chuckled and reached in his pocket and handed her a card. “This feels a little old fashioned. But I like it.”

He leaned in and kissed her again.

“Goodbye, Alexis.”

“Goodbye, Jack. Try not to beat up your ten o’clock.”

He caressed her jaw and smiled before walking out the door. Alexis leaned against the wall and sighed. 

She was in trouble. 

Clicking heels sounded in the hall not long after. 

“Are you ready, Alexis? You really need to hire an assistant to help you prep for meetings. We’ll see if we can borrow one from HR to help you until you find…”

Diane stepped in close to Alexis and took a deep breath. She pulled back and raised her eyebrow in accusation. “It’s a well known fact Tom Ford hasn’t bottled that particular blend of musk you’re sporting, though that’s not saying he shouldn’t. It certainly does something for me.”

Alexis walked to her desk to gather her paperwork for the next meeting. 

“You banged him again didn’t you? It’s only been twenty minutes since he walked out the door with me.”

“He forgot his lab coat.”

“Truthfully, I’m not surprised. I thought he was going to rip off your blouse right in front of me, the way you got each other worked up.”

Alexis dug in her purse and sprayed herself with her own perfume, not wanting anyone to catch on to her extracurricular activities. “Come on.” She led the way out of the office.

Diane grabbed her arm to stop her a moment. “Seriously, Alexis. I know my words will mean absolutely nothing to you when you’re caught up in the moment, but as your lawyer, and as your friend...please, be careful with that man.”

Alexis nodded, and Neil’s voice sounded in her head saying something about consequences.


	5. Wicked Game

Wicked Game

________________________________

 

“It’s a little dark,” said Kristina.

Alexis watched Molly and Kristina look around her office. 

“Yeah,” said Molly, “it looks like you’re trying to seize a throne or take over the world.”

“I’m sure that was Theo Hart’s intention, both in aspirations for decor and grander life goals,” said Alexis. “Do you girls what to help me brighten up the place?”

“You want us to help you decorate?” asked Kristina.

“Only if you want.”

“Of course. Sounds like fun.”

Molly just smiled at her sister, obviously having no interest in interior design. Her eyes met her mother’s, “When do we get to see what the company really does?”

“We need to discuss where your interests lie. We have hands that reach across the entire globe doing all sorts of things.”

“Oh, I know. I researched what I could online. The organization’s primary sources of income over the past decade have shifted to pharmaceuticals, defense systems, real estate markets, petroleum, electronics and communications tech…”

“Ok, Molly,” Alexis interjected. She should’ve known her youngest would’ve done her legwork before setting foot on the premises. “Then you tell me, where do you want to start?”

“Well, TJ is applying for his research internship in R&D. I’d like to see what he might be getting himself into.”

Alexis sucked in a breath and felt her heart flutter at the mention of Jack’s department. She was going to have to stop turning into a schoolgirl every time something remotely connected to the man was mentioned. “Mr. Logan, the division’s director, is planning to take me on a tour of the facilities. I’ll make sure his assistant can arrange it around your school schedule.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Molly’s eyes lit up.

Alexis turned to her middle daughter. “How about you, Kristina? Is there anything you want to see?”

Kristina shrugged, “I don’t know. Any suggestions?”

“The two of you can shadow me awhile and see what peaks your interest.”

A pleasant masculine voice interrupted from the open door. “Hello. I hope I’m not intruding?”

“Nick,” said Alexis. She turned around to find him leaning against the door. He didn’t look too poorly considering the last time she saw him he was a bloody mess. He had a bandage on the side of his temple, but aside from that, his injuries must’ve been covered up by his suit. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tender here and there, but I’m fine.” He looked to Molly and Kristina and smiled with a twinkle in his green eyes. “Are these my future bosses?”

His expression was contagious, even if on closer inspection, his grin didn’t reach his eye on his injured side. Alexis grinned back and introduced her daughters. “This is Molly Lansing-Davis and Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Girls, this is Nick Renner. Head of Marketing.”

“I can come back if you’re busy,” said Nick. “I heard you were looking for me, so I brought some information on the projects we’ve been working on.”

“No, please. Stay. Show us what you’ve got.” Alexis led Nick to the conference table. She tried not to think about what she and Jack did on the table that morning.

Nick handed Alexis a file and started an informal presentation, “We’re marketing some pretty amazing tech right now, and the team has come up with a few exciting concepts. We have everything uploaded on SharePoint if you want to see the ads and read about our targets, value propositions, delivery methods, etc.”

He went through the same process with several other major campaigns. When they got to a new chemotherapy medication, Molly had a few questions. 

“I’ve heard of this medication. I saw CI just renewed the patent in the United States.”

Nick grinned broadly, “Very good, Molly. Yes, we released that information to the public last month.”

“Generics are being distributed in other countries for pennies on the dollar.”

“Indeed they are.”

Alexis could see Molly getting worked up. “Mr. Renner, please explain to me how this company in good conscience can renew these patents over and over and leave cancer patients lacking medical coverage without the capacity to purchase these life saving medications.”

Nick’s eyes danced with joy, clearly appreciating Molly’s fervor. “Well, Molly, on a personal level, I agree with you wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, sometimes my principles are at odds with my directives, and out of loyalty to the company, I can’t but deliver my best product to the boss.” Nick’s eyes flashed to Alexis before returning to Molly. “Valentin Cassadine, or Theo Hart, was insistent on renewing patents. If Alexis gets you access to sharepoint, you can see I had my team develop campaign concepts for the generics should he change his mind about patent renewal. But there are only so many steps someone like me can take to influence a man like Valentin and the pharmaceutical business in general.”

“Mom? Can we get access?”

“Of course,” Alexis beamed with pride.

Kristina, who obviously wasn’t listening to Molly’s concerns about drug costs, interrupted. “Mr. Renner…”

“Call me Nick.”

“Nick, what’s this?” Kristina held up folder.

“That is a summary of some of the work we’ve done marketing base products for cosmetic companies. Pigments, oil bases, the gamut.”

Kristina’s eyes lit up.

“I can spot interest when I see it. Do you want to learn more about the development of the product, or the campaigns we come up with to sell it?”

Kristina laughed. “Honestly, I’m more interested in the finished products, so I guess the marketing.”

“Maybe you should spend some time in the department? Meet some of our artists, our idea people.”

“That sounds amazing,” said Kristina.

Alexis felt hope building in her chest that Kristina might actually find something she enjoys that she’s good at. After everything she’d been through with Kiefer, Parker, that stupid cult…

“Alexis,” said Nick, “Can your assistant arrange a schedule for her stop by?”

Alexis sighed, “I need to hire someone. When we get that all sorted, Kristina can certainly spend some time in the department.”

“Where do we source the natural materials to develop these products?” asked Molly looking over Kristina’s shoulder.

Alexis could see Molly getting worked up again. Molly was going to save the world one day, Alexis just needed to make sure Molly didn’t offend every employee in the building in the process.

A knock on the door saved Alexis from having to intervene on Nick’s behalf. Alexis went to answer it. 

“Charles,” she said. Alexis still wasn’t happy with him for lying to her the day before.

“Hello, Ms. Davis. I’m here to take Molly and Kristina down to get their security clearances.”

Alexis nodded and turned back to her girls. “Molly, Kristina, thank Mr. Renner for his time. You need to go with Charles to get your clearances.” She turned to Charles, “Can you send them to HR to have them complete their paperwork when they’re done?”

“Of course, Ms. Davis.”

The girls said their goodbyes to Nick and left with Charles. Alexis went to the table and helped Nick reorganize his files.

“Thank you for being so patient with my daughters.”

Nick had the stunning smile of an old time movie star. His pure green eyes were glittering and inviting, putting Alexis at ease. 

“You have two very bright, promising young women on your hands. They obviously get it from their mother.”

“You really don’t want to know the traits they got from their fathers.”

Nick laughed, “I’m sure they must have some charm to capture the interest of a woman like you, if even for a moment.”

Alexis blushed. She didn’t need to be flirting with Nick hours after she had sex with Jack on the conference table in which she and Nick were sitting.

“Look, Nick. I wish you’d tell me what happened with you and Jack.”

He lowered his eyes. “I’m really sorry, Alexis. I don’t mean to be evasive…”

“But you’re going to be.”

Nick sighed, “Jack and I...we go way back. We were in college together, we were friends through different jobs, failed marriages...He was married to my sister for a while.”

“He was your brother-in-law?”

“Yep. We were family. We even stayed friendly after their divorce and a nasty custody battle. But recently, there was something we just couldn’t see eye-to-eye on. Jack has a stronger influence than I do, and frankly, bigger biceps, so he wins. That’s really all I can say.” 

Nick looked sad and defeated...more than sad...heartbroken. In a moment, he shook his head to clear the sorrow from his eyes. He forced cheerfulness into his voice, “You know, you should consider hiring your daughters to be your assistants. There’s no better way to learn how to run a company than to help the boss run it.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Nick gathered his files and left them in a neat stack on the table. “You keep these, and if you have any thoughts or questions, give me a call.”

“Thanks, Nick.”

“Thanks for not pushing me to say more.”

Alexis nodded, though she wasn’t sure she was done hunting for information about these two men. 

Before he left, Nick grazed her cheek with a gentle finger. Alexis jumped and froze, ill-prepared to the contact. “You’re doing great, Alexis.”

Alexis stayed still as Nick walked away. When the door closed behind him, she rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she told herself.

__________________________________

 

Jack’s number was dialed into her phone; Alexis just needed to press send to make the call. She knew she shouldn’t. To maintain some degree of healthy boundaries she should wait until working hours to call, but she didn’t want to. It was only eight p.m. That wasn’t too late to call an executive...right?

There were so many reasons to put up boundaries with Jack Logan. But then, she remembered his sweet kiss before he left her office, and his even sweeter words, “You’re beautiful, Alexis Davis. Absolutely stunning. You stopped me in my tracks...”

She wanted more…

Just a phone call...Just a conversation...

She leaned back on the couch, took a deep breath, and pushed send. 

The phone rang three times. Each ring sounded progressively more shrill, and each ring made her heart rate increase exponentially faster.

“Jack Logan,” he answered abruptly. A loud, mechanical noise echoed in the background.

“Jack, hi. It’s Alexis. I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“One second.” He sounded like he was moving away from the noise. She could hear a door close before he spoke. “Sorry about that. I was just leaving the lab over on Blackstone Street.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t far from her house. She didn’t even know CI had a lab so close. She looked at the clock again remembering how late it was. “Long day?”

He chuckled, “Normal day.”

“Do you ever sleep? Or do anything outside of work?”

“I have my moments. Are you saying you’re interested in what I do outside of work, boss?”

She flushed. “I just meant...I’m acknowledging your commitment to your job.”

“One second, I’m connecting you to my bluetooth.” He paused a moment, then continued. She wondered what he was driving since she couldn’t hear the sounds of the car. He continued, “I haven’t had much of anything outside work to interest me in a long time. I hope that changes soon.” His suggestive tone left no room for doubt about where he hoped to fill that time.

“Um...I was calling to schedule that tour,” she evaded further discussion, simultaneously thrilled and terrified about the possibility of seeing him outside of work again.

“When do you want to come?”

“I don’t want to waste any time. How is early next week?”

“I’d be pleased to start my week with you.”

“How many offsite facilities are there?”

“Three here in Port Charles, several in California, one in Greece, a couple in Russia. That’s all confidential information, of course.”

“Let’s start in Port Charles before you go carting me off across the globe.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure taking a trip to Europe with you would be very...stimulating.”

Alexis tried not think of being alone in the Mediterranean with Jack. “Um, my daughters will be touring with me next week, so I’ll need you to accommodate two more people.”

He sniffed in obvious agitation, “More people to run interference between us, Alexis?”

“They’re the future of the company. They should know what we do. I’m not going to leave them out of this because you want to take me into a storage closet for a quickie before lunch.”

She could hear him grumble. “The closet isn’t a bad idea, but I don’t like parading extra people around my facilities. Much of the work we do is confidential. Young people are impressionable. If one of them confided in the wrong person…”

“My daughters can be trusted, Jack. They’ve been given full security clearance for the entire company.” Her tone insisted there was to be no further discussion on the matter.

Jack took a moment before he responded, and when he did, it was with exaggerated deference. “As you wish.” 

Alexis clenched her jaw in frustration at his obvious allusion to her authoritarian decree. She tried to explain, “I’m not trying to just boss you around…”

“And yet, here we are.”

“You know, you’re mouthy for a man trying to get under my skirt.”

“What would you prefer, sweetheart? A ‘yes’ man? You want me keep my thoughts and concerns quiet because I like the taste of your pussy?”

“Oh my God.” She covered her face in embarrassment, though she didn’t know why. She was home alone and no one could see her. “I expect you to tell me the truth, but I’m used to people I’m sleeping with delivering said truth with a little more tact.”

“From what I’ve gleaned about your past relationships, they may have had tact, but they certainly didn’t tell you the truth.”

“Now you’re just being an asshole.” 

“I don’t see it that way, at all.”

Alexis squeezed the phone in her hand, wishing it was his neck. “Do you spend any time out of your lab interacting with actual people? Do you possess even the slightest modicum of sensitivity?”

“Let’s see, the last three people I spoke to outside the lab were you, Sophie, and Renner. So, I guess I’m shooting 1 for 3 on the people skills department.”

“Which one of those interactions would you consider a success?”

“The one that happened on your conference table, sweetheart.”

“You make it really hard to not regret what we did.”

“Which time?”

“All of them.”

He laughed. “You can handle the truth, Alexis. I’m sorry if I’m not great at sugar coating it for you.”

“You should consider not talking. What your face and your body exude in charm and sex appeal is quickly nullified every time you open your mouth.”

“It would be challenging to interact with you by phone without talking.”

“Maybe we can limit the amount of words you’re allowed to use.”

“How very 1984 of you. Tell me, Big Brother,” he laughed, “will you charge me for ‘thoughtcrime’ next?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“If I keep quiet, will you engage in ‘goodsex’ with me?”

“Oh, Jack, I don’t trust you not to enjoy yourself. And not to mention, I think I’m past my child bearing prime, so neither you nor I would be capable of ‘goodsex.’”

“Thank God for that, otherwise you’d be handing out an endless amount of security clearances to all of our offspring with the amount of sperm I intend to shoot past your cervix.”

“Oh my God! You have no couth!” 

She didn’t know if he was laughing at his joke or her reaction. “Sweetheart, I didn’t realize when you jumped me in the elevator we were meant to be well-mannered about this.”

“I’m a Cassadine. We practice etiquette in everything we do.”

“Except in elevators.”

“I am the bastard, after all. I’m not expected to be perfect.”

“Then I ended up in the elevator with the right Cassadine.”

She grinned in spite of herself. As crass as he was, it was nice to be wanted by him. “You were in New York to meet with the FBI?” she asked

“I was. I’d met with them earlier that day. I’m guessing that was why you were there, too?”

“I met with them the following day.”

“The day I ran out...I’m sorry about that, Alexis. Sophie...she was in a bad way...and you didn’t want any strings...”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, at least in regard to that. Is your sister ok?”

He sighed, “She will be.” He cleared his throat before moving on. “Why didn’t you want any strings?”

“From what you gleaned of my previous relationships, you couldn’t figure that out?”

He chuckled, “I googled you. I found out you have a few of kids with some pretty notorious mobsters, and a husband who allegedly tried to kill you, or save you, no one’s quite sure. Either way, I don’t think those are the reasons you didn’t want ties to me...”

“Oh? This should be interesting. Give me your google analysis of my psyche.”

“It’s because I’m not a rockstar,” he erupted in laughter. “Eddie Maine was a lucky guy.”

Alexis flushed bright red as his laughter continued. She thought she got over her Eddie’s Angels embarrassment years ago. “You are the worst man I’ve slept with. The absolute most evil.”

He was still laughing. “The rose was a really nice touch, sweetheart. I bet our previous mayor got pricked by a few of those thorns.”

Alexis remembered running out on her wedding to Ned and laughed a little herself. “A few.”

“Really, though, even near naked on the internet, you do it with class. The Cassadines would be proud.”

“Oh, how little you knew them.”

“Tell me, Ms. Davis, have you had enough curiosity to snoop around for information about me?” He sounded hopeful.

“Actually, I’ve been trying to actively avoid being interested in you, so no, I haven’t.”

“If you’re so reluctant, why do you keep fucking me?” he said with genuine curiosity.

“I’m drawn to a certain kind of man, Jack. You fit the mold.”

“Ouch. Don’t tell me I’m a result of an unresolved Oedipus Complex.”

“Let’s just say, that anytime I meet an attractive man with a penchant for violence, I have a hard time listening to my better judgement.”

Jack laughed, “First of all, you fucked me before there was any violence…”

“I’ve got an unconscious sixth sense about these kinds of things. I didn’t know my ex-husband was a mobster until three months after I met him and was halfway in love with him.”

“...and second, I’m not usually a violent man. You started work one day too soon.”

Alexis rolled her eyes, “So it’s my fault I learned you don’t think twice about beating a man and throwing him into a glass table?”

“Allegedly throwing him into a table. And of course it’s not your fault.”

“You sound like my ex with that ‘allegedly’ nonsense.”

“Which ex?”

“Pick one!”

“I’m not a violent man, Alexis. I…” he hesitated. “Just know...Renner got less than he deserved.”

She was really getting annoyed with their damn secrets. “And you wonder why I don’t want any strings?”

“Come on, Alexis.”

“No, Jack. You want to keep secrets that affect me and my company. I’ve got to protect myself.”

“I want to tell you. I really do. It’s just not for me to tell! I just wish you’d trust me.”

Alexis laughed mirthlessly. “Trust you?! The man who is only nice to me when we’re having sex?”

“Nice? I’m nice everywhere but in business. There’s no room for ‘nice’ in business.”

“Well, we’ve only ever had sex and business, therefore my statement rings true. And every other person at work has found a way to be, at the very least, tactful with their words while conducting business.”

“Oh, I bet. I’m sure Nick is very tactfully trying to find a way up your skirt.”

“What would it matter to you if he was? You have no interest in me outside of an office or a bedroom.”

“Don’t forget the elevator.” Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. “Obviously, Alexis, my browser history alone would prove I have interest in you outside of work.”

This conversation wasn’t going anywhere productive. “Look, Jack. We shouldn’t do this anymore. Let’s end it before there are any real feelings involved.”

“I don’t want to end it.”

“It doesn’t matter what just one person wants in a consensual relationship. I can’t keep seeing you. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. You’re snappy and unprofessional anytime your dick isn’t in me. You’re pushy, arrogant, and…”

“Yet you still want me,” he interrupted. “You think I’m a terrible person, but I know you want me. I can hear it in your voice.”

“One thing I’ve learned about myself, is that if I’m attracted to a man, it usually means bad news for me in the long run. Wanting you was the first indication I should run in the opposite direction.”

“You don’t even know me! You’re making assumptions about me based on an altercation you know nothing about, and based on a little back and forth between us about work!”

“Exactly! So why should I keep sleeping with you if that’s all I know about you? Why would I purposefully set myself up to develop an attachment to a man of whom I know nothing good, except how…” she blushed and stopped herself.

“How what? What is it you like about me?” 

“How you use your anatomy shouldn’t influence my judgment of whether or not I should continue to have sex with you.”

“I disagree strongly.”

“You would. Here’s the thing, Jack, I’m not good at ‘no strings.’ I’m not good at uncomplicated. I’m the epitome of complication. Which means, I tend to get feelings for the person I’m sleeping with, no matter my intentions otherwise.”

He scoffed, “It’s a good thing I can see past your insults to your underlying fear of knowing there could be something real between us.”

“You’re right, I am afraid. And for once in my life, I’m going to listen to the fear, rather than the emotions that get me into trouble.”

“Alexis…” he protested.

“Please, don’t pursue this any further.” Alexis knew how hard it was her for to say no to a man like Jack, especially when he became aggressive in his pursuit. She liked being wanted that bad.

Alexis heard a string of mumbled curses and some moving around on the other line.

“Jack? I’m sorry, but it really is for the best.”

“One second,” he said. She thought she heard him mumble something about mud on his Thomas Bird Chukka’s. 

“Excuse me?” she said. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer. She waited for him to say something, but the line was quiet.

“Look, Jack, you are a confusing man, and this has gotten way too messy.”

“You have no idea how messy this just got.” He sounded sour.

“What are you doing?”

He sighed loud and frustrated. 

“I’m just going to hang up,” said Alexis.

“Fine, but get the door for me, I’m pulling up.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll see you in a minute.”

Alexis finally processed what he was saying. “No, you did not come to my house!” 

There was no further response on the line.

Alexis moved to the front door. She looked through the blinds and saw a shiny, black Tesla pulling into her drive. She tossed her phone aside on the counter and watched him step out of the car. He walked purposefully up to the door. She pulled it open before he got there and stared in shock. 

Jack was wearing the same blue shirt he wore earlier that day that so perfectly matched his eyes. The pop of color emphasized his tall frame and broad shoulders. His tie was gone and several buttons were open at the collar. 

“What the hell are you doing at my house? How do you even know where I live?”

His face was set in indulgent frustration. Alexis noticed he was holding a bundle of wildflowers in one hand and his phone in the other. His expensive leather shoes had mud caked around the edges. He shoved his phone in his pocket and said, “I googled your address. Wasn’t hard to find.”

“Why would you do that?”

He ignored her question as he stepped out of his expensive, muddy shoes. “Do you have a small vase or glass for these?” He held up the flowers that looked all too familiar. There were blooms in little bunches, each with five white and purple petals, and long, slender leaves. 

“Are those the Spring Beauties growing off the side of road across the street?”

His mouth lifted at the corner.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she stepped aside and let him in. He stopped in front of her and said, “Hello, sweetheart,” in a low, sensual voice. His scent filled her nose breaking through the barriers she was trying like hell to erect around herself. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek that made her heart flutter. 

She shook her head and told herself to stay strong. “Is it legal to pick wildflowers in the state of New York?” 

“Are you going to call the police on me if it’s not?”

“Maybe.” She lead him down the few stairs to her living room. 

He looked around the room. His eyes landed on one of her cupboards where her crystal was stored. He walked over and opened the cupboard, taking out a glass. “Water?” he asked.

She pointed to the kitchen door. He strode, confident and relaxed, to the kitchen. She took the moment alone to grab her purse, pull out her compact mirror, and check how she looked. She shoved it back in her purse just before he walked back in the room with the wildflowers cascading out of the crystal glass. Alexis had to admit, they were beautiful.

Jack walked up to her with a quiet sexiness. He held up the flowers, presenting his impromptu gift. She tried not to smile as she accepted them. The glitter in his eyes told her he could see how reluctantly delighted she was by his gesture.

“Why did you come?” she asked.

“I started coming because I wanted to see you, but after I pissed you off, I figured I’d better come and make things right.”

“I didn’t invite you here.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

She was surprised. She walked past him and put the flowers in the center of the coffee table.

“The truth is, I didn’t want to give you a chance to tell me not to come.”

Of course she would’ve told him not to come. “Can I get you coffee? Water?”

“You have anything stronger?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

“I don’t drink.”

He lifted an eyebrow as though wanting to ask more, but decided against it. Alexis sat on the couch and gestured for him to do the same. Except, instead of sitting on the couch, he sat right in front of her on the coffee table. Her body heated at his intrusive proximity. 

Jack leaned forward and put his feet on the outside of hers, caging them in. His hands rested on her thighs in a gently possessive way, a new familiarity budding between them. 

“Why am I so damn attracted to you, Alexis Davis?” He squeezed her legs and looked at her like she was some conundrum he was determined to solve. 

“I’ve been asking myself the same question.”

“When you threaten to cut me off, why does it scare me to think about never kissing you again? About never being inside you?”

She quivered and took a moment to find her words in the blur of her buzzing brain. “How can you say things like that and take my breath away only moments after completely infuriating me?”

“Passion, sweetheart. You bring something out in me I didn’t know I was capable of anymore. When you’re around, I’m all fired up.”

Alexis felt his words vibrating in her racing heart, like they struck a tuning fork deep inside, triggering that uninhibited want of the man who spoke them. She realized she was leaning forward and her lips were parted. 

His hands moved up the sides of her thighs to where they met her hips. He squeezed and pulled her closer so she was sitting on the edge of the seat.

“It’s want,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” His face was so close, she could feel the rumble of his voice in his words when his gentle breath grazed her cheek.

“What you’re feeling, Jack. It’s want. It’s desire. That’s all it is.”

“That’s all, huh? Desire?” His tone betrayed his lack of buy-in to her assessment. 

“It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do,” she quoted Chris Isaak. Wilsey’s guitar from Wicked Game played in her head.

“I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you,” he sang a quiet rumble in her ear. Though he gave a quiet chuckle, Alexis couldn’t help but finish the song in her head, And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you. But his lips were trailing down her jaw, and his hands were moving under her shirt to the sensitive skin at her waist, and all she could think about was how badly she wanted to be foolish with Jack.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and said, “You know what we have tonight that we’ve never really had before?” 

“What’s that?”

His lips grazed over hers, so soft, so full, so tempting. “Time.”

“Time?”

“It’s Friday night. We have all evening to ourselves. No rushing to fuck between meetings, no uncontrolled madness of the first time, no stifling those pretty screams you make when you come.”

Somewhere in her addled mind, a small voice begged her to put up some resistance, that an unhurried night with Jack would be a bad idea, but it was quieted by the oppressive Want permeating every cell of her body. 

Those delectable lips pressed against her mouth and all her fight was gone. She kissed him in a way she’d never been able to kiss him before, soft and slow, savoring the sensation. His fingers dipped in the waistband of her pants, testing their tight resistance against his intrusion. Her lips found his tongue as his hands unhooked her button.

His fingers returned to her abdomen to slip inside her newly opened pants and the underwear beneath. Her sex was hot in his palm as he licked deep in her mouth. He massaged out a whimper as he wrapped his other arm around her back, his fingers always on her skin. 

His slow movement was so foreign to her experience of him. When his finger dipped gently into her pussy, she realized just how little she knew of this man and what he was capable of. She squeezed his finger as he rubbed her flesh at the soft underside of her pelvic bone. 

“Jack…” she said breathless against his lips as his finger pulled in and out, stimulating that bundle of nerves. 

“Alexis…” he answered. “The softest touch could make you lose it, couldn’t it?”

If he kept touching her like that, it most certainly would. He kissed down her neck, his tongue working in tandem with his finger. She set her hands free, unbuttoning his shirt to feel his skin. He was somehow soft and tense, the muscles in his core firm, while his skin was so smooth. The little hair on his chest was satisfyingly masculine. 

“Your hands are making it hard to pace myself,” he said with a grunt. 

She ran her hands down his abdomen in response, liking how they made his breath shudder. He pulled back to look in her hungry eyes. “You want to make me lose it, don’t you? You like when I’m half-crazed over you.”

She licked her lips at the thought. He watched her eyes intently as his finger rubbed in her pussy. He kept up his slow movement, but she could feel the effort he put into controlling himself. 

He rubbed her g-spot in a sweet little circle, and she clamped down on him. He didn’t stop moving his finger, even as her nails scratched his skin, her cuming fluid filled his palm, and her hips thrust for more friction. 

“Jack!” she pleaded, not knowing if she wanted more or wanted him to stop. Shaking with unbearable pleasure, she rode his finger as he watched her lose it in hands.

Coming out of her climax, she shook off the lingering tremors. She bent forward to hide in his neck away from his intense scrutiny. He pulled his finger from her pussy, making her whimper again. 

“Mmm,” he moaned inspecting her pleasure that coated his hand. She looked up to watch him lick the viscous cum off his finger. Her pussy clenched again, watching his delectation. His eyes lifted to hers after he licked his finger clean, and demanded, “More.”

His hands moved around her waist, and gravity shifted as he pushed her back against the couch. He pulled her shirt over her head with one hand and flicked open her bra with the other; as they hit the floor, he was pulling off her pants and underwear. 

She lay resting her head back on the couch as he knelt before her and spread her thighs wide open. The right side of his mouth curved up as he gently, almost reverently traced the folds of her sex. “Wow…” he whispered in an exhale.

His sparkling, blue eyes lifted to hers in delighted anticipation before he looked down again. His hands slid beneath her bottom gently squeezing each swell of her ass. Then, he dropped his head and lifted her pussy to his mouth.

His enthusiasm eating her pussy had Alexis questioning who was the greater glutton. She concluded it had to be her, because she was the one yelling for more when she came for him again. 

Jack kissed her pussy long after she came, as though her pleasure was only a part of the reason for the act. At some point, either reaching satisfaction or anticipating something new to indulge in, he lifted his head then stood in front of her. His hard cock was straining against his pants as he pulled off his already unbuttoned shirt. Alexis pushed up from the couch and freed his cock from the restraint of his clothes. His hand combed through her hair as she took it in her hands, one on each side, and brought the tip of his head to her mouth. She licked and kissed the head before sucking him deep. She felt his knees buckle as she pulled out and sucked him back up. 

“Fuck!” He fought for self-control as Alexis fought him to lose it. She breathed deep before sucking him back to her throat. 

“Stop, woman!” He pulled away leaving Alexis frustrated she didn’t get to make him fall apart they way he’d done to her twice. 

Jack bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. He lifted, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their faces were only an inch apart. “My God, your mouth.” He pressed his lips against hers. “I’ll take you up on that later, but I have plans for you first.”

He must’ve intended on staying and fucking her all night. She closed the gap and kissed him before she could think of what a bad idea that was. While she licked into his mouth, his hand lifted her bottom, and he shoved his cock inside. The invasion had her gasping for breath.

A look of aching relief stole over his face, and he gave a little bounce making her move slightly up and down on his cock. “Mmm, I like this.”

Every time they’ve been alone he carried her much like that. “I’ve noticed.”

“Where’s your bedroom?”

She nodded to the stairs, “Upstairs, end of the hall.”

He kissed her deep and thorough before moving to the stairs, “I’ve been dreaming about this for days. I think I might make it last that long, too.” 

As Jack moved up the stairs, she could feel each step deep within. He stopped every other step to fuck her against the wall, or whatever surface he could find, until they made it to the bed. And when he laid her down, he fucked her body into an elevated buzz, kissing, sucking, licking, and slow-fucking. The whole process an exercise of slow, stoking pleasure...a tantric-like intimacy. 

Such a change from their hurried work fucks. Such a change from the aggressive pleasure they both once sought.

Orgasm was slow-building and long-lasting. She couldn’t pinpoint when it started and when it ended for either one of them. All she knew was she was caught up in a whirlwind of sensual pleasure that was far better than any reality that awaited outside the world they created in her bed.


	6. Blind Trust

Blind Trust

________________________________

 

****

“Come now, darling, we don’t want to miss out,” said Jerry. He was holding out a hand inviting her to go with him. “It’s always such a good time.”

“I don’t want to go in there.”

“Of course you do. You always come back to Cassadine Island.”

“I don’t like it here. It scares me.”

“You’re scared now, but you always have a good time once you’re here, darling. Come.” 

Alexis placed her hand in his, and he led her through her childhood home. They walked past a sitting room full of people she recognized.

“Julian? Sonny? Ric? They don’t belong there.”

“They live here. So do you.”

“No, I live in Port Charles. I have my own home. My own family. I met someone new.”

“Oh, I know Jack. He’s waiting for you. He knows you’re coming. We’re going to meet him at the armory.”

“Armory? I don’t remember an armory.”

“Your father built it for us, darling. We’ve already filled it up.”

He led her deep into the house to a door she’d never seen before. It was bright red. Alexis wondered if someone was on the other side because it making a rhythmic thumping sound.  
“Here we are,” said Jerry. “Do you have the key?”

Alexis checked her pockets and shook her head. 

“You didn’t give it away again, did you?”

She tried to recall a key. “I don’t know.”

The door was pushed open from the inside. Jack was standing there with a beautiful smile on his face. Alexis couldn’t help the warming of her heart. Jack was holding a large, red key in his hand.

The thumping grew louder and faster.

“You gave it to him, huh?” said Jerry. “Well, that’s our girl, eh Jack?”

Alexis looked around the room and saw piles and piles boxes and chests. The closest one was filled with gold, diamonds, and jewels.

“I thought this was the armory,” she said. “It looks more like a storage vault.”

“We keep a lot of things in here. See, there are Sonny’s boxes…” he pointed to a pile in the back corner. Alexis could see guns and explosives coming out of a box. “This is Ric’s desk.” Pages and pages of words scrawled with no rhyme or reason all over the desk, and a picture of her daughters in a frame with broken glass. “That’s Julian’s...or Helena’s...I’m not sure anymore.” He pointed to a dagger lying on a pedestal in the middle of the room. “Over there, I’m clearing out some of my old chemicals to make room for Jack. He’s moving his lab in quite nicely.” Jerry pointed to a darkened corner. 

“His lab? What’s he working on?”

“Don’t be silly, darling. You’re the boss. You know what he’s doing.”

Alexis turned around to look at Jack. He was putting the key in his pocket. Alexis walked up to him, her feet moving to the thumping rhythm of the room. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

“What’s going on here, Jack?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one who invited me.”

“But I just got here.”

Jack laughed, “No, Alexis. You were here long before the rest of us.”

He kissed her again, and thumping got louder and louder…

****

Alexis woke with a start, her heart pounding loud in her ears. Or was it Jack’s heart? She was lying on his chest the same way she fell asleep hours before, one of her legs wrapped around his.

“Good morning,” said Jack. 

Alexis looked up to find him smiling serenely down at her. She tried to shake away the confusion of her strange dream. It was so vivid...and for some reason, she was afraid.

“Are you ok?” he asked?

“Strange dream.”

“Sorry to hear that. I slept like a rock. I must’ve been worn out.”

Alexis gave an involuntary sigh at the memory of how he had gotten to be so worn out. A soreness deep inside her core told her she was no better off than him.

A big, warm hand rubbed slow and meandering over her body. His steady, even breath and gentle caresses settled her racing heart and relaxed her muscles. As the dream faded, it was replaced by the comfortable sensation of waking cuddled in the arms of a man. It had been so long since a man slept in her bed, she almost forgot what it felt like. He was warm and firm, and her curves molded to his form like putty. Her hands grazed over his chest and stomach, while her hips moved against his leg. A man’s body was far more stimulating than her soft, cotton sheets. The sensation made her nipples tighten, and her sex squeeze.

“Mmmm,” he rumbled. “That’s the best feeling, you squirming that sweet, naked body all over me.”

“I can’t believe I want something more than coffee right now.” She kissed down his chest and nibbled on his nipple. His chest bounced with a quiet chuckle. He lifted her leg up over his hips so she straddled him; his hard, thick cock pressed at the apex of her thighs.

“You’re all hot and wet this morning, sweetheart.”

“I seem to always be that way around you.”

“Good, that’s how you should be.” With a hand at the back of her neck, he pulled her head down and licked deep in her mouth. Only a man in absolute, hedonistic lust could stomach a kiss like that before she brushed her teeth. He didn’t seem to notice or care, because the kiss only intensified as he fisted a hand in her hair and kissed her harder.

Alexis was needy for him this morning. Not just needy for sex, but needy for Jack. She had to fuck him. As he kissed her on and on, she shimmied her hips to get the tip of his cock to her pussy, then sank down. She whimpered loud and uninhibited into his mouth as his cock filled her, making her all the more needy. 

She rocked over him, and still he kissed and kissed. His arms wrapped tight around her body, pulling her close, giving her just enough room to move her hips. He kissed her until she was forced to pull away for enough air to fuel her climax and the scream that followed. As she came, he grabbed her thighs and fucked up into her hard and fast. He bellowed her name and came before her climax ended.

She lay on his chest catching her breath, feeling his cock slide out of her pussy. Part of her was already craving more. The other part of her couldn’t imagine moving her hips ever again.

Her recovery was interrupted as he rolled them over to lay on top of her. There was no way he could be ready to go again, but she felt a little jolt of fear that he was actually ready to fuck again. But his cock was softening between them. He just kissed her again the way he did only moments before. 

Full of endorphins, oxytocin, and dopamine from orgasm, Alexis couldn’t possibly consider any alternative but to allow Jack to have his way with her mouth, but a small part of her brain knew that kind of kissing wasn’t how a man kissed who just wanted sex. It also wasn’t the kissing of a man in just plain lust. But the chemistry in her brain had her ignoring those considerations and wrapping her legs around him, and grasping his face in her hands, only encouraging him to kiss her more and more. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she kissed a man so much. Had she ever?

Finally, he rested his forehead against hers and their lips parted. The way he nuzzled against her made her realize, he wasn’t behaving like a hook-up any longer, nor a new boyfriend. He was treating her with an affectionate intimacy of a relationship much further along than where they were...further along than where they should be, she corrected herself.

Part of her knew it probably wasn’t a good thing. She probably should’ve stopped it, but she couldn’t remember why.

“God, you feel good,” she moaned, squeezing him tight.

“As much as I love your fight, Alexis, these unguarded moments are the best.” He dipped his head to her neck and inhaled deep. When he lifted his head again, he had a delirious grin on his face. His blue eyes glittered with joy.

An almost painful surge of affection constricted her heart. “I hardly know you. It shouldn’t feel like this.” The words were out of her mouth before she realized she spoke them aloud. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, worried she revealed too much.

But his smile never faded. “A strange thing for me, too. I’ve never been so caught up in a woman knowing her such a short time.”

“This kind of thing, the way I’m feeling right now...it’s usually a sign I’m making bad choices.”

“You associate passion with ‘bad?’” his smile faltered. “That’s terribly sad, Alexis.”

She nodded. “When I feel like this, I ignore the rest of my brain.”

“You must feel a formidable amount of passion if it could overtake that large brain of yours.”

“I’m not very good at doing anything halfway.”

He nodded, “So I’m learning. The way you make love. The way you run a business. When you do something, you do it intensely.” 

“Which means, when I fall for a man, I overlook all the things that should tear us apart, and I fight for him, make excuses for him, ignore my conscience for him...I’m afraid I’m going to do that with you...I mean, if this goes somewhere more serious.”

His smile faded, and he looked at her with absolute sincerity. “Alexis, there are few things in my life in which I’ve ever been this serious.” He cradled her face in his hands. “There’s something between us. Something real. I want to see where this goes, and I want you all in. Just like you were last night.”

Alexis squirmed beneath Jack until he grudgingly rolled to his side. She sat up and looked down at him. “I want that, too, Jack…”

“But?”

“But, my brain is trying to fight my passion for once in my life. You’re keeping secrets from me. You tell me nothing about yourself. I know more about you from Nick Renner than anything you’ve told me.”

He rolled his eyes and sat up. “Don’t listen to anything Renner tells you. He’s got an agenda.”

Alexis laughed, “Not everyone is trying to get in my bed, Jack. Only you.”

He shook his head. “Nick is a whore. He goes after the prettiest pussy in the room, and you happen to be just that.”

“I’m the ONLY pussy in the boardroom room…” Her thoughts wandered, temporarily distracted, “And you’re the only person of color. My fake brother wasn’t very progressive, was he?”

“He was a good ol’ boy. The only reason he gave me the director position was because I was the only possible candidate who could understand both the science and business of running the R&D department, otherwise, he would’ve given it to one of his ‘friends.’ And if that would’ve happened, I would’ve gone to ELQ and taken the best staff with me.”

“I thought you didn’t respect ELQ.”

“I don’t. But I also refuse to answer to a divisional director who doesn’t understand basic physics.”

Alexis cringed. “Well, currently you’re answering to a boss who hardly understands a lick of physics.”

He caressed her cheek, “But I still have freedom to run my department as I see fit. You may give me goals or assignments, but you’re not telling me how to get there. You’re the one with the resources, and I’m the one with the know how.”

“And Nick, how did he get his job?”

Jack scoffed, “He can sell a bottle of Arbor Mist to Johnny Walker himself. At least once, anyway. Once Johnny Walker realizes he was duped, it wouldn’t happen again.”

“He said he was your brother-in-law. And you went to college together.”

Jack nodded. “I was married to his sister for 6 years when I was in med school and residency. We have a daughter...Blake.”

“How old is she?

Jack cringed, “She’s twenty-seven. If that doesn’t make a man feel old...”

Alexis smiled, “Don’t feel too terrible. You haven’t met my eldest. She’s nearing forty and made me a grandma twice now.”

“Noted.”

“Does Blake live here?’

He shook his head. “She’s in California at UCSF medical school...” he smiled with paternal pride, “...like her father.”

“You went to UCSF?”

“Yes, but I went into research and biomedical engineering, and she’s in pediatrics.”

Alexis jumped at a realization, “I’ve been calling you Mr. Logan all week. You’re Dr. Logan! How rude of me.”

“Actually,” he leaned over and kissed her, “you’ve been calling me, ‘Jack! Jack! More! More!’”

She hit him in the chest, but his laugh told her he wasn’t affected by her pathetic attempts at violence. He kissed her again. 

She pulled back to see if she could get him to answer the question she really wanted to know. “Why did you attack Nick?”

Jack’s playful mood vanished in an instant. “I can’t tell you that, Alexis. It’s not for me to say.”

Alexis grumbled, frustrated that not even the night before could convince Jack to tell her the truth.

His face softened, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t want to keep this from you. And I want to tell you, I really do. It’s just that I made a promise, and I can’t break it.”

Alexis turned away and slid to the end of the bed, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection. “I need coffee.” She was going to get a headache if she didn’t have some soon.

“Alexis…” She could feel the weight shift on the bed, and she knew he was reaching for her. She stood quickly and walked to her closet to grab a robe. “Sweetheart…”

She put the robe on and walked out the door. She knew she was pouting. She didn’t know who he made the promise to, nor did she know what it was about, and it really wasn’t fair of her to pressure him. Then again, she was getting way too invested way too fast with a man who was keeping secrets about his violent behavior. What was she supposed to do?

She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She heard the door open behind her and felt Jack drawing near. She stared at the pot slowing filling with hot, dark liquid.

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders and his lips kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Alexis.” And he sounded it.

She leaned back against him knowing she was more hurt than she probably had any right to be. He rubbed her arms up and down, soothing her with his touch. 

“Can you forgive me? At least for now? Maybe at some point I can be more candid.”

Alexis shrugged.

She felt his lips on the side of her neck, kissing, stimulating, apologizing. His hands were at her waist, caressing her ribs. When he touched her there, her body responded instantly. She lifted her chest, her breasts begging to be touched, and her bottom rubbed against his hardening anatomy.

He kissed up to her ear, “Am I forgiven?”

“Temporarily.” 

He untied her robe and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. His hands found their way to her breasts. A sigh of satisfaction left her lips as he grabbed soft handfuls, lifting and squeezing their weight. He nibbled on the sensitive skin behind her ear as his hands gave her what she craved. She had nearly forgotten about their little disagreement as he worked her nipples between his two fingers.

“Jack…” she moaned, ready for him. 

He turned her around to face him, and backed her against the kitchen island. The granite was cold on her back, but her body was burning. His mouth replaced his hands at her breasts, sucking up her nipples, taking long pulls and firm licks. She felt it in her pussy and wanted his lips there again. 

As though reading her mind, he bent and grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her onto the counter. The cold on her bottom a stark contrast to the rest of her. He kissed down her belly, forcing her to acclimate to the granite. She sucked in a breath as her back connected with the cold stone, but her heat quickly warmed the counter when Jack’s mouth covered her pussy.

She moaned as she accepted his apology for keeping her in the dark. It was promising to her that when he treated her less than she deserved, at least he made up for it...Then again, she wondered if she was setting precedent that when he treated her poorly, all he had to do was eat her pussy or bring her flowers and she’d let him do it over and over.

His tongue reached deep inside, and she stopped thinking. Damn, he was good at his. He made out with her pussy the way he kissed her mouth, licking deep, sucking, caressing, stimulating. His tongue massaged her clit the way it massaged her tongue in her mouth, thoroughly and lovingly.

A masterful apology.

Alexis let out a throaty scream when she came. His relentless mouth licked up every bit her climax. He rained sweet kisses down on her clit and lower lips as she settled down.

Alexis forced herself to sit up and look at the man who’d thrown her world so far off balance in such a short period of time. Jack stood between her legs at the edge of the counter. He looked at her with the most adoring expression. Her brain was telling her she needed to figure out what to do about him, but her body got caught of in a sweet embrace. He hugged her tight, his head resting on her chest, and squeezed her like he was terrified of losing her, like if he let go, she might run away.

She kissed his forehead to soothe his obvious anxiety.

He looked up to her and begged, “Trust me?”

His large, sad, blue eyes couldn’t be denied. “For now.”

He nodded, as though he could live with that. “Where are your cups? The coffee’s ready.”

She pointed to a cabinet. He kissed her again and moved away. As she watched his beautiful, naked body serve up her morning coffee, she wondered how long her blind trust would last. She hoped at least until her next therapy session.


	7. Dubious Judgment

Dubious Judgment

________________________________

 

Another dream had Alexis up early Monday morning. This time it was Ned and his family trying to push their way into that same room on Cassadine Island, but Alexis made sure the door was locked. She was terrified of them gaining entry and woke with a start at the banging on the door. 

She had to splash water on her face to calm herself down. 

She looked at her empty bed. She missed waking up with Jack, not just because he was a good distraction from those messy dreams, but she really liked being around him. He stayed two nights in a row. She wanted a third, and she could tell he did, too, but Alexis thought it good to have some space, especially because she was going to see him at work the next day.

She sucked in a breath when she realized Molly and Kristina would be meeting Jack for the first time that morning. 

Why did that terrify her?

She pushed it out of her mind and got ready for work, channeling her restless energy into productivity. She walked through the front doors of the CI building by six-thirty.

“Good Morning, Charles,” she said to her security guard.

“Good Morning, Ms. Davis.”

“No more employees accidentally falling into glass tables?”

He looked appropriately abashed, “No ma’am.”

“Good.”

Alexis passed through the security checkpoint and walked toward the elevator. She heard her phone ring in her purse. She fished it out and answered, “Alexis Davis.”

“Nice legs,” said a smooth, sexy voice.

“Jack?” Her heart raced in her chest. The last time she heard that voice was the day before as he was kissing her goodbye on her doorstep.

“It better be. If anyone else has the audacity to say something like that to you, send them to me, and I’ll deal with them.”

“So you can do what exactly? Toss them into a table?”

He grumbled, “Maybe. Seriously, you should always wear skirts like that on days we’re meeting. Easy access.”

Alexis looked around the room wondering how he knew what she was wearing. Jack was walking toward the elevators from another direction. He was wearing a light gray suit and navy tie. He winked and hung up the phone. She sucked in a breath at how physically stunning the man was. They met at the elevators at the same time; he pushed the call button for her.

Alexis forcefully straightened her posture and set her mouth in a firm line overcompensating for their newfound familiarity with excessive formality. The room was nearly empty that early in the morning, but even one set of eyes was too many. 

“Good morning, boss.”

“Good morning, doctor.”

A sweet chuckle sounded from Jack, and formality be damned, Alexis couldn’t help but reflect his delicious smile. She was truly giddy at his unexpected presence.

“You’re here early,” said Jack.

She shrugged not wanting to talk about her latest dream. “Early for me, but this is late for you, isn’t it?”

He winked. “I had to make up for lost sleep this weekend.”

She played dumb, “So, you’re finally getting a life outside the office?”

“So it would seem.”

The elevator opened. Alexis tore her eyes away and stepped in, his hand moved to the small of her back to guide her. When the doors closed, he stepped in front of her with that luminous smile.

She sucked in a breath and stepped back. “No,” she whispered, her eyes shooting to the camera in the top corner elevator. “Go over there,” she commanded, nodding to the other side of the car.

“Yes, ma’am,” he indulged. He backed away.

“How was your night?” she asked, pushing the buttons for both their floors.

“Lonely. I missed you.” He actually did look kind of sad.

“It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours.”

“I had two days of unlimited access to you. No restrictions, no limitations. I could bury myself in you anytime I wanted. And then, last night...nothing. It was excruciating.”

She bit her lip to stifle her grin. She was thrilled he was so crazy about her. She forced herself to say, “It’s good for us to have a little space. We’re just getting to know each other.”

“Now I’m going to have to fuck you senseless in your office today to make up for it.”

“Jack,” she chided. “We can’t do that at work.”

“Why not? You’re the boss.”

“Because it’s a lawsuit waiting to happen, not to mention, a distraction.”

“You worry too much. And, trust me, I’ll be far more productive without a pair of blue balls.”

“Well, you’ll have to find a way to get your work done no matter what color your balls, because my daughters are going to be with me all day, and I’m not sending them away to ease your strain.”

“Come on, I’m sure there is something productive they could do for an hour.”

“An hour? That’s ambitious.”

He chuckled, “What do you suggest? Thirty minutes? Twenty?”

“I suggest waiting until we can find a bed.”

“Or a kitchen counter...a couch...a conference table...a wall…an elevator...” He looked around the the car.

Alexis blushed at all those memories.

The elevator stopped at Jack’s floor. He was slow moving to the door watching her the whole way. His hand held the elevator open to give them an extra moment.

“Are you and the heiresses coming down at nine o’clock for the tour?” he smiled.

“We’ll be there.”

He wet his lips. “I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you later, boss.”

Jack backed out of the elevator, his eyes on her until the doors closed between them. Alexis shivered and wondered how she was going to keep it together in front of the girls.

 

______________________________

 

“I was looking on SharePoint at all the projects R&D is working on right now, and there are so many. Do you know which ones will be assigned interns?” asked Molly.

“You’ll have to ask Dr. Logan,” said Alexis. Alexis had spent the morning reviewing the SharePoint files herself, but was limited by her understanding of the science of what the department was doing. She typically considered herself a very intelligent person, but those project were all on the cutting edge of experimental science.

Kristina sighed as they descended in the elevator. Alexis could tell this really wasn’t her cup of tea.

“How are you, sweetheart?” 

“Fine,” she said unconvincing. 

Alexis nodded and sighed. Her poor, lost, middle daughter was chronically unsatisfied. 

The elevator stopped at the R&D floor, and Molly bounced impatiently at the doors until she was able to jump out. Alexis and Kristina followed behind.

“Ms. Davis, it’s a pleasure to see you this morning.” She sucked in a breath at the sound of Jack’s voice just to her right.

“Dr. Logan.” She turned to look at Jack. She stifled her need to kiss him hello. “Likewise.”

She hoped the girls didn’t notice his blue eyes twinkling at her. And more so, she hoped they couldn’t see past the feeble facade of indifference she was erecting.

“These are my daughters, Molly and Kristina.”

Jack smiled more warmly than she expected and shook the girls’ hands. He held a handful of protective glasses in his other hand. “You ladies favor your mother, both of you.” His voice was soft and full of fondness.

“What are we going to see today?” she asked.

“Given my other duties in this building, I like to keep the projects I’m personally working on close by, so the biomechanical laboratories are on this floor. The offsite facilities have our larger scale projects.”

“Such as?”

“Solar projects, robotics, defense systems, agriscience, and the like.”

Molly’s attention was piqued, “Where are the solar projects located?” She turned to Alexis and Kristina with enthusiasm. “The company is working on small, solar panels that absorb more efficiently and store more energy.”

A look of pleasant surprise spread over Jack’s face. “The solar projects are at one of the facilities in Russia. Siberia, actually.”

“Why?” asked Alexis. Siberian laboratories seemed like a nefarious Cassadine cover up of something far more sinister.

“Practicality for testing,” said Jack.

Alexis raised an eyebrow in question.

“The weather,” said Molly. “That makes total sense. If they’re developing all weather panels with long-term storage capacity, they’d want to run tests in the most harsh environments possible.”

“That’s exactly right.” Jack was obviously impressed. “Prior to my tenure here, the labs were used for some of the family’s confidential projects. We gutted the buildings and created what we needed from scratch. We’re finishing durability and longevity tests on the panels this year, and hopefully they’ll be ready for mass production next spring and distribution by summer.”

“Who is the target market?”

“Valentin started the projects at the encouragement of NASA and other space programs, of course. We’ve also had some military and private inquiries. It’s going to be a very profitable venture.”

“Well,” said Molly, “even though Theo Hart was probably motivated purely by profit, it’s nice he invested in some sustainability projects.”

“Too bad he didn’t invest in an interior decorator,” mumbled Kristina looking around. “This building is drab.” 

Alexis stifled a groan. Kristina couldn’t even pretend to be interested in what they were doing, but Alexis couldn’t offer her any criticism, or Kristina might run off with another cult.

As Jack handed Molly and Kristina a pair of protective glasses, he asked Kristina with humor in his voice, “You’re not a fan of his Medieval aesthetic?”

Kristina rolled her eyes, “Have you seen Mom’s office chair? It looks like the Iron Throne.”

Jack chuckled, “Well, now he only rules over the porcelain throne.”

Kristina gave an audible, “Ha!”

The sound was shocking. No one had heard such a spontaneous laugh from Kristina in ages.

“He better hope he doesn’t get overthrown,” Jack pushed on, making her laugh again.

Jack motioned for the girls to follow his assistant. They were led down a hallway and through a door on the right. Gratitude for his warmth and kindness to her daughters, especially Kristina with her obvious disinterest in his work, overwhelmed her. Alexis grabbed Jack’s hand to stop him before they followed the girls in. He looked confused. 

Alexis grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss him quick and firm. His eyebrows were raised in shock when she backed away, but a dazed smile played across his mouth.

“Thank you, Jack,” she whispered.

“What for?”

She didn’t answer, but pulled him down and kissed him again, this time dipping her tongue in his mouth to let him know just how pleased she was. Jack’s body pushed forward steering her against the wall. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and locked his mouth over hers.

They heard footsteps around the corner and he pulled away. Alexis took a deep breath and stayed leaning against wall. Jack backed away and rested a hand on his hip. He looked at her like he wanted to ravish her right there in view of anyone passing.

“Please let me know what it is you’re so grateful for so I can do it again and again...and again.”

Alexis smiled. It was a good sign he didn’t recognize his kindness...maybe that meant such kindness was an innate trait for him.

“What an enigma you are, Jack Logan.”

He stood looking pleasantly confused.

“You have lipstick on your mouth,” she said.

Jack grinned and licked over his lips before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping them clean. 

“We better catch up,” she said. Jack nodded and led her through the door with his hand guiding her on the small of her back. 

__________________________

 

They spent the morning in the lab. Molly was in her element the entire time, bombarding Jack with questions he patiently answered in ways everyone could understand. Kristina even seemed to show some interest near the end of their tour. Jack was giving them a demonstration of artificially intelligent prosthetic limbs.

“See, we want the transmitter to work without implantation in the cranium.” He motioned to a set of sensors on a band. He placed it over Kristina’s head to demonstrate. “The neural networks for any kind of human behavior are different from person to person, so the artificial intelligence needs to be programmed utilizing the person’s specific networks, including their memories of movement. There has to be learning on both the part of the prosthesis and the person utilizing it for the movement to be as fluid as possible.” 

Jack picked up a prosthetic arm and pushed a button. “Ok, Kristina, make it move.”

Kristina concentrated for a moment. “How? I’m trying to visualize movement, but it’s not doing anything.”

“Ahh,” said Jack. “You can’t just visualize the movement. That uses a different part of the brain. We want people with prosthetics to be able to visualize something without moving, just like you’re able to do. To make it move, you have to actually move your arm like you normally would.”

Kristina straightened her arm, and the prosthesis mimicked her movement. She laughed in surprise.

“Try moving your fingers now.”

She did so, and the fingers on the prosthesis moved along with her. The movement was imprecise and clunky.

“See,” Jack went on, “this is where the learning comes in. The more you use the arm, the more refined the movement gets. It learns how you move as you learn how it moves.”

Alexis touched the prosthetic limb as Kristina wiggle her fingers. “So you can strap this on, no invasive surgeries, no chips implanted in the brain?”

Jack grinned, lit up with excited. “People who lose limbs don’t have damage to their brains in the places that move the limb. Implanting chips in the brain would be for someone who has some sort of brain damage and can no longer perform a function. Our earlier prosthetics were used with implantation to connect the sensors to the already functioning brain, but with the work we’re doing here, we’re going to be circumventing that step with less risk and less permanence.”

“Wow,” Alexis was breathless. She felt like she was in a science fiction movie.

“I feel like Iron Man,” said Kristina in awe.

Jack laughed, “We’re not that far off.”

“So this is your baby?” asked Alexis. “You built this?”

“Haha! No...yes...sort of. I worked with an entire team of neuroscientists, engineers, and robotics experts. After this project, we’re going to work on an AI prosthesis that provides sensory feedback to the brain along with performing other functions.”

“A mechanical arm that can feel?”

Jack grinned bright. “Primarily, but perhaps a few more functions than just that. And maybe not just limbs.”

Alexis sucked in a breath. Thank God Helena was dead. If she had this kind of technology, she might’ve one day achieved her immortality. A visual of a robotic Helena crossed her mind.

“TJ would have an incredible experience here,” said Molly. “Are any of the interns going to be able to work on these projects?”

“Our interns get to pick the projects of their interest,” said Jack. “Is TJ a friend of yours?”

“My boyfriend. He already completed his application.”

Jack sighed and Alexis could see his body tense. “Just remember, Molly, it’s a very competitive internship. I only choose the best of the best.”

“I assure you, TJ is the best.”

“He’s going to have to earn that on his own merit, not just because he’s the boyfriend of the boss’s daughter.”

“Jack!” chided Alexis. “Neither Molly nor TJ would presume.”

“I just want to be clear. Also,” he turned back to Molly, “I expect you’ll keep everything you learned here today confidential. Intern applicants are only privy to some of our projects…”

“Jack!” Alexis chided again.

He turned to her. “I have to protect my department.”

“Molly is a pillar of morality and ethical boundaries. She’s not trying to get her boyfriend into an internship he didn’t earn, nor is she running off to fill him in on confidential information he isn’t privy to.”

“I didn’t imply she was, I just reminded her for clarity.”

Alexis gave him a look to let him know she wasn’t buying it.

“It’s fine, Mom. He just wants to be clear,” said Molly. 

Kristina giggled, “He kinda sounds like you, Mom.” 

“Excuse me?” said Alexis.

“Anxious control freak.”

The jaws of both Jack and Alexis dropped.

“I’m certainly not a…” Jack started.

“Control freak?...” said Alexis

Kristina raised an eyebrow.

They both just shrugged in acceptance. 

“Come on, girls,” said Alexis looking at her phone. “We have an hour for lunch before our meeting with Production. Please thank Dr. Logan for his time and attention.”

The girls shook Jack’s hand and offered him thanks. He escorted them out of the lab and down the hall. 

“Alexis,” he said, “just let me know when you’re able to free up some time to visit the other sites…”

He stopped in his tracks, and his face hardened. Alexis thought she could hear a low growl emanating from his chest.

“Jack? Are you ok?”

“What the hell are you doing here, Renner?” he demanded.

Alexis turned to see Nick coming out a door to the hall.

“Alexis, Jack. How’s it going? You girls touring the labs? Pretty awesome stuff in there, huh?”

“Very cool,” said Kristina.

“You have no business here,” said Jack.

“Come on, Jack,” said Nick. “I’m getting a jump on concept development for the panels.”

“Everything you need for the panels is on SharePoint. You have no business in my lab. How did you get access?”

“Jack, you’re being unreasonable. It’s making it hard to do my job.”

Alexis turned to Jack and pointed between him and Nick. “This little problem between the two of you is becoming more than just an issue for me. The three of us are about to have a conversation in my office.”

“You don’t want me in a room with him, Alexis,” Jack warned. She noticed his hands balled into fists. His jaw was tense and a vein visibly pulsed in his temple.

Alexis squared her shoulders. “If you refuse to tell me what the hell is going on, then I need to find a way to have the two of you work together productively despite your problems. You will come up with us to my office and figure out how to deal with this.”

Nick put his hands in the air in surrender. “I’m all for it. We need to be able to work together, Jack. Let’s just have a little conversation with the boss.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed and his voice was low, “You sure you want that, Nick? Me talking?”

“Up to my office,” said Alexis. When no one moved, she demanded, “Now!”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Nick. He smiled peacefully and gestured for Molly and Kristina to walk ahead. Alexis followed behind Nick, and Jack walked reluctantly behind her. 

Nick spoke to the girls as if nothing else was going on. “When are you going to come visit us in Marketing, Kristina? I was thinking you can join a brainstorming session with us tomorrow afternoon if you have time. We’re discussing our cosmetics products.”

Kristina lit up. “I’d love it. Mom? Is that ok?”

Alexis just nodded, too tense to join in her daughter’s enthusiasm. The hallways were getting busier for lunch, and their group navigated through people coming out of the lab.

“You’ll love it,” said Nick sidestepping a lab worker. “We’re working on selling these beautiful natural pigment bases. A product you could really get behind...” 

Nick grabbed Kristina by the arm and pulled her out of the way of someone who was walking down the hall and looking at their phone.

Jack pushed past Alexis and grabbed Nick and slammed him against the wall. Everyone in the hallway stopped with bated breath. Jack held him there with rage in his eyes, gripping Nick’s shirt, pinning him to the wall.

Jack whispered low and dangerous, “Don’t you fucking dare, asshole. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Jack,” said Nick, stunned. “You’re scaring the ladies.”

“Stay away from my lab, and stay away from them.”

“Girls, go to lunch,” demanded Alexis. She addressed the people in the halls. “Everyone move along!”

Alexis moved to Jack’s side as the hallway cleared and said with all the Cassadine venom she could muster between clenched teeth, “Let. Him. Go.”

Jack’s eyes left Nick’s and turned to Alexis. Heat and rage flared in his vibrant blues.

“Now!” she commanded.

Jack let him go and backed off.

“Are you ok?” she asked Nick.

“I’m fine.” He straightened his suit.

“Please go to Human Resources and file a report.”

“Alexis, I’d rather not.”

“There is no arguing this time, Nick. Jack assaulted you in front of a hallway full of witnesses. Go give a statement to HR!”

“As you wish.” Nick looked warily at Jack before walking away. 

Alexis turned to Jack with a finger in his chest. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Jack didn’t back away. “He needed the warning.”

“That did nothing productive! All you’ve done is cause problems for both you and me.”

“A regrettable but necessary consequence.”

“We’re going up to my office and you’re going to tell me what the hell is your problem.” Alexis pushed away from him and strode to the elevator.

When the doors opened to take them up, Alexis had to hold them open for Jack who was dragging his feet. Jack was doing that quiet growling thing when the elevator closed.

“I have never,” Alexis stepped in front of him, “ever seen such unprofessional behavior.”

Jack stepped closer so they were chest to chest. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she said.

His tone was low and serious, “You’re beautiful when you’re angry.”

Alexis stepped back. “Don’t you dare. Don’t even think about trying to seduce the anger out of me.”

“I just told you I’m attracted to your anger, why would I stifle it?” He stepped into her again.

Alexis shook in frustration. “Back away, Jack.”

He gave a humorless grin and stepped back. The look in his eyes was fierce and predatory. Alexis shivered realizing she was taking him to her office when they were both obviously worked up. He was almost glowing with heat. She knew exactly what he was planning...the same thing they did the last time he assaulted Nick.

And if Alexis was being honest with herself, she’d have to admit she was hot for him, too. Why did she have to be so fucked up?! She just watched him assault someone! Now, it took all her focus not to see how sexy he looked in that suit or what a turn on his overt masculinity was for her.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She couldn’t let him fuck her when she needed answers.

The elevators opened and she led him down the hall. The air seemed cooler outside, diffusing his heat. The walk to her office wasn’t long enough. She didn’t stop at the door; she walked straight to her desk and sat down on her big, heavy chair. She made sure the desk was between them so as not to give him any invitation to come closer.

Jack closed the door and locked it before stalking forward.

“Sit down,” she commanded.

Jack nodded. He walked around her desk and pulled her large chair back so he could lean against the edge of her desk with nothing between them.

“I meant for you to sit in one of those chairs, as you well know.”

Jack crossed his arms in front of him, his biceps straining his coat. “We spent the entire weekend naked in the same bed. Our roles in this relationship have shifted.”

“You can’t use our,” she hesitated saying the word, “relationship to gain the upper hand at work!”

“Oh, sweetheart, we both know you’re the boss here. But damn it, you’re pissed at me, and I’m not going to let you push me away like I know you’re trying to do.”

“Oh, Jack, you are the one pushing me away with your violence, in my workplace no less, and with all your damn secrets!”

“It’s one secret, and for Christ's sake, it’s not mine to tell! Just know, he deserved it, Alexis! Nick Renner is a fucking bastard! You’d do well to protect yourself, your daughters, and this company from him!”

“He’s done nothing wrong! I can’t fire him just because you don’t like him! I need a reason! I have a better argument for firing you!”

“You won’t have to fire me if that fucker keeps breaking into my lab! I’m about ready to walk out!”

Alexis raised her eyebrow. “Oh, so that’s how this is going to be? You’d rather quit and leave both me and your department high and dry rather than tell me the truth about why you hate him?”

He dropped his hands to his lap, the wind deflated from his sail. “No. I’m not quitting on you. I just can’t have him in my lab. I can’t have him anywhere near me. And I hate that he has access to you.”

“But he’s one of my directors! And he needs access to your department to do his job. We don’t get to fund your department unless he comes up with a way to sell what you’re making!”

“No, he doesn’t need access to my department. He only needs information to the projects I deem ready to be marketed. He has no business in my lab!” The rage was back in Jack’s eyes. “God damn it! I wonder who he’s fucking to gets access...”

“Stop throwing around accusations. Tell me why you hate him.”

Jack looked her in the eyes and swallowed audibly. “I want to, babe. I just can’t.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me right now. You’re lucky it’s me you’re dealing with, Jack; if I was any other Cassadine…”

“I’d be your family’s latest contribution to the Road of Bones?” he joked darkly. 

“You have no idea the truth of your words,” she said coldly.

Jack’s face softened. “How did you turn out this way? Kind and idealistic. Moral. Ethical. You’re not like the rest them. And you’re not like Hart.”

“I’m also alive and not imprisoned, unlike the rest of them. Their kind of ambition only leads to death or prison.”

“You somehow came out better. Your mother must’ve spared you from their cruelty.”

“I wish that was so…”

Jack dropped to his knees in front of her, and rolled her chair up close. Her legs parted almost involuntarily around him. “And you think me a enigma, Ms. Davis?” 

“I want the truth, Jack.”

He nodded. “I’ll see what I can do; just give me a little time. I don’t want to hide things from you. But I swear, Alexis, he deserves it.”

Her hands caressed his face. “Don’t let me down, Jack. All my instincts are telling me you’re bad for me. Don’t make me regret trusting you.”

“If your instincts tell you I’m bad, why are trusting me?”

Alexis sighed. “I’m familiar with your brand of bad, Jack. My attraction to it hasn’t served me well in the past, but I struggle with self control.”

Jack reached for the lapels of her blazer and pulled her close. “Maybe I’m not the kind of ‘bad’ you think I am. Maybe I’m the right kind of ‘wrong.’”

She wished so badly he spoke the truth. “The hope you’re giving me is cruel.”

His lips grazed hers as he whispered, “Only time will tell.” Then, he kissed her hard. Alexis wrapped herself around him getting lost in the feeling of Jack. A fear of the transiency of their entanglement only made her hang onto him tighter. He peeled her jacket off her shoulders, locking her arms in the sleeves. He pressed her back against the chair licking deep in her mouth. Her restrained arms fought to wrap around him once again, but met only resistance. Her sex clenched at her helplessness at the man looming over her. 

“I’m no saint, Alexis, but my sins aren’t as heinous as you seem to think.” Jack started loosening his tie. He pulled it free and stretched it out. “Now let me show you how good my brand of ‘bad’ can be.”

He lifted one of her legs, pulled off her shoe, and tossed it aside. He put her foot up on the chair so she was sitting with her leg bent and pressed up against her chest. 

“Oh no, Jack.” Her heart raced in fear as he wrapped his tie around the armrest and bound her leg to the seat. She could feel her skirt coiling up at the hinge of her hips. With her hands restrained in her jacket, there was nothing she could do...except maybe kick out with her free leg.

“Trust me, Alexis,” he rumbled. He stared gently in her eyes, pleading with her to let him continue. His hand traced the side of her face softly. “Trust me.”

She hesitated, knowing she was doing everything she worked so hard avoid. All the hours of therapy, of AA, of conversations with family and friends were swirling down the drain. 

She nodded to Jack. He smiled softly and unbuckled his belt, pulling it free from his pants. He lifted her other leg, and fastened it to the other armrest. 

“Oh, God,” she moaned, overcome with arousal. She was spread wide open in her seat. Her arms were bound behind her with her coat, and her legs strapped to the armrests. The only thing standing between her and Jack was a tiny piece of silk.

Jack kissed her mouth sweetly as he pulled her skirt higher up her hips. When he got it where he wanted it, he stepped back and took in the sight. “Beautiful,” he groaned. “Just beautiful. Now, let’s get those panties off.”

He turned around and rifled through her desk coming up with large, gold letter opener. Alexis felt a rush of unexplainable emotion run from head to toe, excitement or fear, she didn’t know.

“You don’t have scissors, huh?” he asked.

Alexis shrugged. She didn’t take her eyes off the tool in his hand. She watched him clean the letter opener by wiping it end to end on his shirt. Her voice was hoarse and throaty when she spoke, “I have experiences with...sharp objects, Jack. Bad experiences. I don’t like to play with them.”

“Lucky this isn’t very sharp then.” His grin was all sex and mischief. He bent down to his knees again. “See?” He ran the cold, smooth, metal across her inner thigh. “That’s not so bad, right?”

She shook her head, “Not so bad.”

The opener moved to her sex. 

“Ja…” she lost her breath.

The metal dipped under her panties, and he turned his wrist. The pointy end tore through the fabric, and he used his hands to rip the rest of it off. He shoved the shredded underwear into his pocket and turned his attention back to her sex.

“Your pussy is dripping, sweetheart.” He licked his lips. “I think you like this more than you think.” His eyes flashed to hers, asking permission.

She gave a slight nod. Alexis felt the cold metal back on her pussy.

“Jack!” she jumped.

He bent over her and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to hurt you.” He pulled back and looked in her eyes. “You know that, right? I’d never hurt you.”

She bit her lip and nodded. But should she really trust her own judgment? Damn it, she needed to see Neil again.

“I’ve got you,” he reassured her. “I just want to please you.” He sat back on his heels and touched her with what felt like the smooth, rounded, metal handle of letter opener. Up and down he traced her sex, coating the metal with her arousal. It was smoother even than her vibrator. Smaller, too, but God did it feel good in his hands. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered again. He pushed it into her pussy, and a squeal sounded from throat. Jack checked on her with his eyes again, and when he saw she was fine, he pulled it out and pushed it back in. He watched his hands and her sex intently as he angled the opener at her g-spot.

“Ohh!” she moaned. 

He worked her pussy on and on with his makeshift sex toy. Just as she was about ready to come, he pulled it out. He held it up between them and said, “Look how much your pussy liked that.”

It was sparkling in the light, every inch covered in her natural lubricant. Jack grinned mischievously and licked her arousal off the opener. Then, he tossed it on the desk and bent down. He yanked her ass closer to the edge of the seat and licked up her soaking, wet pussy. He tongued inside, following the path of the absent metal, picking up where it left off. Almost immediately, she was right there again, about to fall over the edge.

“Jack, please…”

He looked up, his eyes crazed with need. “Tell me you trust me, Alexis. Tell me you know I’ll take care of you.”

She nodded, “I do, Jack. I know.” She would’ve told him anything he needed to hear in that moment. She would’ve meant every word of it, too.

His mouth sucked up her clit, and he fingered her pussy, thrusting in and out. He licked and massaged over and over, and orgasm stole over her body. She tried to grab his head to ride his face, but her body was tied down.

“Jack!” 

She bucked up, trying to fill her insatiable need. Before her body calmed, he was unzipping his pants. He spun her chair around, and pushed the back against her desk. He freed his cock before he reached under chair to pull the lever that raised her up. He pulled her as high as the chair would allow, but even so, he had to bend his knees as he shoved his cock in her pussy. Her sex was still contracting from the last orgasm when he started thrusting his hips. 

Alexis tried to free her arms, desperate to get her hands on him, but still, she couldn’t move. She was entirely at his mercy, and that was no small turn on.

“Jack…”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he grunted.

“Kiss me, Jack.”

His eyes lit up, “With pleasure.”

His hands tangled in her hair, fisting tight to hold her head still. Now she could move nothing on her body. He fucked her deep as his mouth crushed down on her. Then, she realized she still had her tongue. She used it with everything she had, giving to him everything in that kiss that she wanted to give with the rest of her immobilized body.

He grunted in her mouth and sped his hips. Alexis came again, and her moans tangled with his. His thrusting cock dragging out her unending pleasure. 

How could she live her life without this? What was a life without this kind of living?

Jack came long and hard, every heavy thrust of his hips shot more and more cum deep in her pussy. Still he kissed her…

He fucked her even as his cock started to soften. She knew he didn’t want it to end. But as their bodies slowed, she felt the ache in her limbs.

“My arms, Jack,” she said, as he dropped his head and buried his face in her neck. He nodded against her sweaty, sticky skin. She wished he would’ve completely stripped her to spare her clothes. Now she’d have to go the rest of her day clammy, wrinkly, and all sexed up.

Jack released her legs one by one from the belt and the tie. She stretched them out, feeling more pain than relief for a moment. But as the blood returned to her limbs, it brought with it all the natural pain killers from her two seismic orgasms.

He helped her pull her jacket off her arms, and she went through the same process as with her legs. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, pulling up his pants and putting on his belt.

“No. Just the good kind of ache.”

Alexis pulled down her skirt. She’d have to wipe herself down pretty thoroughly and get used to not having any panties. She picked up his tie and wrapped it around his neck. As she tied him a classic Windsor, he ran his fingers through her hair.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Alexis Davis.”

She gave a quiet laugh.

“You think I’m joking?”

“No, I don’t. That’s why it’s amusing. Passion clouds judgment.”

He cupped her face in his hands distracting her from her knot. “The moment I saw you on that elevator...really saw you...all I could think was how stupid I’d be to let you get away. I knew then, there was no woman in the world quite like you.”

“Yet you left that morning with barely a goodbye.”

He dropped his forehead to hers. “Only one thing in the world could’ve torn me away from your side that day, and I promise you, it’ll never happen again.”

She pulled away and finished the knot. She straightened it into a perfect position. “We shouldn’t feel this strong knowing each other for such a short time. It isn’t right, Jack. It isn’t healthy.”

He grabbed her arms. “Then I don’t want right. I don’t want healthy.”

Her heart ached in the best kind of way. How wrong was it that those words meant more to her than any others could have done in that moment?

She kissed him once more, then backed away to take him in. His shirt and pants were wrinkled, sweat beaded at his brow and his collar, and his muscles looked sated and relaxed. “You look like you’ve just had sex.”

He grinned, “So do you. You smell like it, too.”

She stepped close and grabbed his tie again, pulling it tight against his throat. He wrapped an arm around her and brought his face down to hers. “You’ve got me by the throat and the balls, Alexis.”

She kissed him again and said, “We’ll just have to wait and see how true that is.”


	8. Core Beliefs

Core Beliefs

________________________________

 

“So, Jack pushed Nick against the wall, and then, what happened?” asked Neil.

Alexis buried her face in her hands in shame. “I had sex with him.”

She waited for his disappointment, but her therapist was silent. She peeked through her fingers to gage his reaction. Neil’s face was impassive.

“It’s stupid, I know,” she said.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You have to think me crazy.” There was no way he couldn’t.

“Not crazy, I think you’re passionate.”

Alexis gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him.

He laughed, “Why are you looking for me to punish you for your behavior? That’s not my job.”

“I’m not looking to be punished. I’m looking for you to tell me the truth about what ridiculous decisions I’m making.”

“No, you want me to punish you. A therapist doesn’t get to make a person’s decisions for them, nor do we get to judge them for their choices, Alexis. You know this, yet you insist I agree that you’re ‘stupid’ or ‘crazy’ or ‘ridiculous.’”

“Because I’m behaving that way.”

“You’re making choices you believe are going to result in negative consequences, then you’re looking to be punished for doing so. Why do you do that?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I pay you.”

“I’m here to help you figure things out for yourself, not to pretend to know everything.”

Alexis had to stop her pouting a moment to laugh at how ridiculous she was being. “Fine, let’s see...why do I punish myself?” she mumbled. “Hmm...It probably has something to do with the punishments I received from my stepmother and brothers growing up. I feel like I deserve to be punished for doing anything stupid.”

“Or anything pleasurable?” Neil asked with genuine curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that children of sadistic guardians, ones who don’t allow the child to have much enjoyment in life without guilt or shame or even physical abuse, often feel like they need to punish themselves when they become adults anytime they enjoy themselves.”

“I allow myself some enjoyment without beating myself up. I like reading a good book, watching the news, volunteering my...”

“Let me rephrase...they feel like they need to punish themselves anytime they feel pleasure. The vital, self-indulgent pleasures of life were squashed out of them so repeatedly, they feel they don’t deserve them. So they punish themselves for experiencing them.”

“I feel pleasure with my family. My daughters and grandchildren.”

“First of all, that is a selfless pleasure, benefiting others as much as yourself, so that doesn’t count. And the pleasure you take in your family was hard fought and hard won.” 

“I used to take more pleasure in life. I’d go out and have drinks with friends, and I was blissfully happy in my marriage.”

“I think we can both agree that your history with drinking and relationships have been as self-destructive and punishing as they’ve been fruitful.”

“But I take pleasure in my work. That’s a healthy thing.”

“You’re right, your work is an exception. I wonder why that is…” his thoughts seemed to drift away.

Alexis couldn’t come up with a reason, so she brought the conversation back to his initial point. “So, are you saying I shouldn’t punish myself for making bad decisions?”

“I don’t see what good it does.”

“Well, what should I do then? Keep making bad decisions over and over and letting myself get away with it?”

“Come on, Alexis. That’s not what I said.”

“Sorry.”

He rephrased, “When Kristina makes mistakes, how well does she learn from criticism?”

Alexis rolled her eyes, “Not at all.”

“Do you think you’re any different? Has it helped you?”

“I guess it hasn’t.”

“Then let me encourage you not to talk to yourself the way Helena and Stavros talked to you. Talk to yourself the way a human deserves to be spoken to. With compassion, empathy, and truth.”

Alexis sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, taking the moment to put her thoughts together in a less self-critical way. “I guess the problem is I hear everyone’s voices in my head when I’m making one of my ‘bad’ choices. My friends, my family, my children. They’re all passing judgment, out of love, of course, but criticism nonetheless. Maybe I feel like I can cut them off at the pass, like I can mitigate the hurt from their criticisms if I beat them to it. If I call myself stupid, it won’t hurt so much to hear them say it.”

Neil leaned forward with pain in his eyes, “I can see why you’ve developed this coping mechanism, Alexis. But it’s just plain illogical. The more love and compassion you have for yourself, the easier it is to bear to brunt of everyone else’s disappointments.”

“You’re saying punishing myself is a coping mechanism?”

“Yes. You said you do it to get some kind of control over the impact of other people’s reactions to you. When we try to ease our pain, however healthy or unhealthy, it’s a coping mechanism.”

“But you’re saying it’s an ineffective coping mechanism.”

Neil nodded. “Exactly. So, let’s start from the beginning, but this time, be kind to yourself.”

“Fine…” Alexis started from scratch. “Jack hurt Nick again. He said Nick deserved it, and I should protect myself from him. Now, I don’t know if Nick is as horrible of a person Jack is making him out to be, but I’m certain Jack believes his words are true. He believes his behavior is necessary.”

“You trust that Jack is genuine?”

Alexis nodded. “Even though he’s been impulsively violent on more than one occassion, I trust he’s coming from an honest place.”

“That he’s justified?”

“That HE feels he’s justified. I don’t have all the information to make a well-informed judgment for myself, but I believe Jack thinks he’s doing the right thing. But I also know what kind of slippery slope that can be. Julian felt justified holding a knife to my throat, my father felt justified freezing the world.”

“I hear ambivalence in your words. You want to believe Jack’s coming from a good place, but since you don’t know all his secrets, you can’t trust his ethical foundation.”

She shook her head. “Not necessarily. And here’s where it gets sticky. My natural reaction IS to trust his ethical foundation, even in the face of all the obvious evidence telling me he’s just like all the other bad men I’ve dated.” 

Alexis stood up and paced around the room. “He’s keeping secrets, and he has a proven capacity for violence...these are the traits of Julian and Mikkos that I’ve warned myself against over and over.”

“Why, then, is it your natural reaction to trust Jack when he demonstrates the same behavior?”

Alexis shrugged, “I don’t know...the sincerity in his eyes, the kindness he showed my daughters, his selflessness in the bedroom...the way he holds me when we sleep…the abrupt, borderline autistic, way he speaks his mind, his truth, like the truth is a necessity no matter how I feel about it. He’s not a liar...he may be a secret-keeper, but not a liar. That has to mean something, right?”

Neil smiled and looked at Alexis fondly, “A secret-keeper...I think I know someone like that.” 

“Me?”

“You’re an expert secret-keeper. You kept Julian’s secrets, Stefan’s secrets, Sonny’s secrets…”

“You have to give me a break with Sonny, I was his lawyer. I was ethically bound to keep his secrets.”

“You haven’t been his lawyer for a long time and you still keep his secrets. And funny you should mention, you chose a profession where it is not only an asset to be a good secret-keeper, but an ethical mandate.”

“But I only keep secrets for clients and the people I care about. I do it to protect them.”

“Maybe part of you thinks Jack is doing the same?”

Alexis sucked in a breath. “He keeps saying it’s not HIS secret to tell.”

“So, in your subconscious, secrets are ok to have as long as they aren’t your own?”

“Keeping my own secrets feels like I’m lying. Keeping others’ secrets feels…”

“Noble?”

She nodded.

“So,” said Neil dramatically, “here’s what this all comes down to...Can you trust Jack not to harm you?”

She shook her head. “I disagree. I don’t think the question is about whether or not I can trust Jack. It think it’s about whether or not I can trust myself. Trust my judgment about Jack.”

“You’re not giving Jack responsibility for his own behavior? If he can’t be trusted, he is the one responsible for that. If he’s leading you on, painting a false picture of reality, that’s on him.”

“Perhaps. Then again, as I said before, he believes his words to be true. What if his judgment is no better than mine?”

“Touché.”

“Look, Neil. I’m falling for a man I just met. You told me in our last session that love distorts reality. If that’s true, how can I trust myself to know what’s real, and what is an illusion...an illusion for both Jack and me?”

“And I’m going to repeat what I said last session; who’s to say if there are right or wrong decisions in a situation like this? It seem like there are only safe or risky ones.”

“Risk,” she laughed. Alexis closed her eyes and thought of rolling the dice on Jack. “If I keep doubling down on the house, I’m bound to get the payoff one day, right?”

“Oh, Alexis. That sounds a lot like something I’d hear from a gambling addict.”

She opened her eyes to look at Neil, “I’m no stranger to addiction.”

“You want to treat your feelings for Jack like an addiction?”

She shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been doing. Falling for Jack feels like a relapse in my love addiction.”

“I think we both can see you’re not willing to quit him cold turkey.”

She shook her. “I don’t think that’s realistic at this point.”

“Then maybe you can take a harm reduction strategy. Regular time and space away from each other...Keeping a close eye on your codependent behavior...Setting boundaries.”

Alexis bit her lip. She was never good at sex with boundaries. “Well, we currently have the boundary of time and space separating us. Jack is in Russia dealing with a attempted security breach at one of our facilities. We’re on opposite schedules and opposite ends of the world right now. I’ve hardly spoken to him in days.”

“And how is that working out for you? Are you feeling more emotionally independent from him?”

Alexis almost laughed out loud and shook her head. “Not at all. I feel more needy for him than ever. He’s on my mind constantly. I dream of him repeatedly.”

Neil got his pen and notepad ready, “Tell me about these dreams.”

She ran down the first dream with Jerry leading her into that room in Cassadine Island with all her exes and their weapons. Then, she told him about the next dream of Ned and the Quartermaines trying to break in. 

“The last few days it’s been the same version of the dream. Jack and I were in the same room as before. This time, my girls were there, too, but it wasn’t the Quartermaines trying to come in, it was Nick.”

Jack finished scratching notes on his pad. “It’s no coincidence the people you’re letting into that room.”

“You think the room is some sort of metaphor for my heart, don’t you?”

Neil shrugged, “Stands to reason.”

Alexis nodded. “Why is it in my childhood home?”

“You tell me.”

“I felt vulnerable and confused during my childhood there. Just the way my heart feels now.” Alexis shook her head. “What are these dreams trying to tell me to do?”

Neil laughed. “Dreams reflect how you feel. They reflect your experience of the world using convoluted metaphorical representation. I doubt your dreams are some sort of road map for what you should do in life. They just offer clarity on thoughts, feelings, and memories we sometimes don’t realize we have.” 

“Then, what insight can this dream offer me?”

“It’s clear the depth of your feelings for Jack. Your fears of being hurt. But the most interesting part of your dreams is how prominent a role the hurt of all your past loves plays in your heart. It’s as if you expect the ones you love to hurt you. You’re making room in your heart for the pain Jack will bring with whatever secrets he’s concocting in that metaphorical lab. You’re not even clear yet what that’s going to look like, but you seem certain him hurting you is going to happen.”

“Love and pain are synonymous.”

Neil’s eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. He shook his head and recovered himself. “Oh, Alexis, that’s quite a core belief you have there.”

She was confused. “Core belief? Don’t you think there’s an inevitability of pain with love? Isn’t it a fundamental fact of existence?”

Neil shook his head, “No. But it seems a fundamental fact or YOUR existence up to this point.”

“Name someone who’s had love without pain.”

“Look, Alexis, only about 39% of marriages end in divorce these days. Many of them are happy. Most actually make it through their marriages without someone trying to kill them. We all suffer from heartache, but the kind of pain and betrayal you expect from your lovers is far greater than your average person ever experiences in their lifetime.”

“Then, what should I do, Neil? Do I continue letting my guard down with Jack or not?”

Neil stared stone-faced at Alexis and didn’t respond.

She waved him off. “Oh, I know, I know, you’re not going to tell me.”

“I genuinely don’t know, Alexis. You’re going to have to learn to trust your judgment, despite your passion and despite your fear.”

She crossed her arms in front of her. “You really are no help.”

Neil smiled and said, “Well, you beating me up is, at the very least, an improvement from you beating yourself up.”


	9. Trust vs. Mistrust

Trust vs. Mistrust

________________________________

 

Alexis stepped out of her therapy appointment early because Jack was calling from Russia. Anytime there was a chance to talk to him, she was going to take it. 

“Hello, Dr. Logan,” she answered.

“Oh, that voice.” He sounded relieved to hear her. “Hello, sweetheart.” 

Alexis quivered feeling warm and giddy at his smooth, deep voice. “How’s the tundra treating you?”

“It was a little chilly until you picked up. Now, I’m heating up.”

Alexis sighed.

“Are you missing me?” he asked. 

“Maybe a little.”

“I miss you like crazy.” He spoke without shame. “Do you have any clue what I’m going to do to you when I get home?”

She shivered, “Tell me.”

“I’m going to lock us in a room and make love to you for a week.”

“Oh my. When are you coming back? Did you identify the breach?”

He grunted. “One of our lower level lab techs accessed a supervisor’s SharePoint. We think the target was the blueprints for the panels.”

“Do you keep them online?”

“God, no. For exactly this reason.”

“What did you do with the employee?”

“We terminated her. We’re talking with legal to see if she can be charged with anything.”

“What do you think she was going to do with the blueprints?”

“Sell them to competition, or to the Russian government. It wouldn’t be the first time an outsider has tried to break in. That’s why I’m so security conscious.”

Alexis didn’t want to sound needy, but she was eager to know, “How much longer will you be there?”

He spoke with a smile in his voice, “You’re really missing me, aren’t you?”

“Jack…” she chided. She didn’t like to be teased when she felt so vulnerable.

“Hopefully tomorrow. As soon as I confirm this was the only breach, I’m jumping on a flight back to the states...back to you.”

She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling ashamed for how badly she wanted him.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Fine. Work is much less eventful when you’re gone. Far less rubble to clean up.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts. Are you still at the office?”

“No. I just left my doctor.”

Concern colored his voice when he asked, “Are you ok?”

Alexis laughed, “It depends on who you ask…” She hesitated a moment. She knew she shouldn’t feel ashamed of seeing a therapist, but old stigma was hard to break. “Dr. Byrne is a therapist.”

“Oh? Good session?”

“Is that your way of asking if I talked about you?”

“No...yes. I figured it would be rude to ask why you’re going to therapy, but I want to know every detail of your life, in a non-stalker kind of way.”

“You’ve already internet-stalked me, why not go for the gusto?”

“I might just do that.”

Alexis smiled. Her phone beeped with an incoming call. She checked the screen. Molly. She’d call her back in a minute. “I did talk about you. During my last session, too.”

“Oh? And what does the good doctor have to say about me?”

“He’s no more clear about how good you are for me than I am. Honestly, I usually need at least a week to process what was said, then by the time it sinks in, I have a whole new week of nonsense to work through.”

“So, why are you going to therapy?”

“Because I’ve made terrible decisions in relationships since I was sixteen years old, and my last marriage drove me to drink like a fish and nearly destroy my life. I’m trying to do better.”

“Does your doc have any advice for me on how to win you over?”

She laughed, “Sorry, he’s not much for giving advice.”

“Would it help to have me come in with you? That way he could get a clearer picture of me?”

Alexis stopped still, “You’d do that?”

“Of course.”

“I mean, we haven’t been seeing each other that long…I’m not sure if we are even ‘officially’ seeing each other.”

Jack barked a laugh. “I assumed we were. Do you need me to ‘officially’ ask you to be my girlfriend?”

Alexis shrugged as though he could see her. “At least we’d be clear on where we stand.”

“Ok then.” He took a deep breath, “Alexis Davis, will you go steady with me?”

A giggle escaped her lips. “I guess I’m being silly.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

She bit her lip and blushed like a teenager. “Of course I will, Jack.”

“Hmm. That was even more satisfying than I anticipated. So, what are the explicit expectations of being the boyfriend of Ms. Alexis Davis?”

She considered a moment, “Monogamy.”

“Obviously.”

She sucked in a breath, ”Honesty. Transparency.”

Jack huffed, “That’s fair.”

Alexis waited.

“I’m working on it, babe,” he pleaded.

She tried not to feel exasperated. “I know. I believe you.”

“Those words are music to my ears.”

“Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t.”

The caller ID pinged again. Once more, it was Molly. “Jack, my daughter is trying to get in touch with me…”

“Go on. I’ll use the time to wrap things up and get back to you sooner.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodbye, steady girlfriend,” he teased.

Alexis laughed and clicked over to Molly’s call. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Hi, Mom.” She gave an audible sniff. 

“Molly, what’s wrong?”

The sniff turned into a sob. “I know tomorrow is supposed to be my first day assisting you, but I don’t think I can make it in.”

“What happened, Molly?”

“It’s TJ’s mom...her kidney failed. She’s gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean ‘gone?’”

“She died, Mom.”

“Died?! I thought she was doing better.”

“So did we. This completely blindsided us.”

“Oh, Molly, I’m so sorry. How’s TJ holding up?”

“Terrible. He feels like a failure for not seeing this coming.”

“He’s not even a doctor yet. How can he blame himself?”

“Believe me, I know, but he now he’s questioning if he should even be a doctor at this point, or if he should drop out of med school altogether.”

“No. He just needs to take some time.”

“He’s feeling so pressured with everything going on right now. I want to be here for him, so he doesn’t have to worry about any of the little things at home.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Take whatever time you need, and let me know if TJ needs help with the services.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, baby.”

Alexis cringed as she hung up the phone. Poor TJ - stepfather dead, father in prison, mother gone. 

Alexis sent a text to Kristina to see if she could cover for Molly in the morning. Both girls agreed to be her assistants, Molly part-time while she finished school, and Kristina full-time with about ten hours a week in Marketing to explore more of her interest in the department. 

Kristina messaged back, “Got it covered. So sorry about Jordan. I hope TJ’s ok.”

Thank goodness Kristina was doing so well right now. Alexis didn’t feel like she could handle two of her daughters struggling at the same time with everything else happening in her life.

 

_____________________

 

The following week was a whirlwind for Alexis. So much going on all at once. Kristina had interior designers and contractors in Alexis’s office for consultations on renovations, Jack had to stay in Russia a few extra days after finding additional security threats, and Molly, TJ, and Curtis needed help with arranging Jordan’s funeral services. 

All that was on top of her already maddening schedule. 

The first time she saw Jack after he got back into the country was at the weekly directors meeting, and even then, he was exhausted from taking the red eye, and massively behind on his work. They didn’t even have time for a quickie between meetings. Just a brief kiss hello and goodbye as he updated her on his recommendations for overhauling security screenings and background checks for his employees. 

On the day of Jordan’s funeral, Alexis was feeling exhausted from too much work, she was emotionally drained comforting TJ and Molly, and was tense and agitated from having a sex god of a boyfriend who she didn’t have time to have sex with.

But still, she played her role as supportive mother-in-law to the grieving young man. He seemed to be taking the death terribly hard. Alexis wasn’t one to judge the poor kid’s grief, not after she knocked her sister’s ashes out of Sonny’s hands all those years ago.

By the end of the reception, Alexis was ready to go home where Jack would be waiting, get fucked senseless as he promised, and sleep for ten hours straight.

She put the last of the leftover food in Molly’s fridge and grabbed her purse to leave. 

“If there’s anything else I can do, let me know,” said Alexis.

“Thank you,” said TJ. His eyes were swollen, and his face was drained.

“Actually, Mom, I think there is something you can do,” said Molly.

“No, Molly. Please don’t,” TJ looked pained as he spoke.

“What is it?” said Alexis.

“Nothing,” TJ insisted.

“It’s not nothing. It’s completely unfair!” said Molly.

“What’s unfair?”

“Dr. Logan made TJ interview for the internship yesterday and wouldn’t let him reschedule. TJ’s been grieving. His mother was about to be buried, and Dr. Logan’s office didn’t cut him any slack. TJ said he bombed the interview, which means he’s probably going to have to find an internship far away or wait until next year.”

“It’s fine, Molly,” said TJ. “I was thinking of taking a year off med school anyway. Someone needs to be here for Curtis.”

“No! Mom, he blames himself for Jordan’s death and is thinking of quitting med school because he doesn’t think he’s good enough, which is ridiculous. This would just make it so much easier for him to do so. Can you get Dr. Logan to interview him again? No special treatment, just a fair interview on any other day than the eve of his mother’s funeral!”

Alexis took a deep, frustrated breath. “Jack made you come in yesterday for an interview?”

TJ nodded, “His assistant said he was on a time table to pick an intern with all these new security procedures the chosen candidates would have to submit to. There was no negotiation.”

All of Alexis’s tension from the last week was culminating in that moment. “Don’t worry, TJ. I’m sure I can discuss a fair opportunity for you to re-interview with Dr. Logan.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, yes I do. You just focus on spending time with Molly and Curtis, and leave the rest up to me.”

Alexis kissed the cheeks of her daughter and TJ before she walked out the door. She had to make a mindful effort not to slam the door behind her in her rage. She drove fast and angry all the way home. 

Jack was supposed to be waiting there for her. She left a key for him in the flowerpot on the side of the house. All day, her only consolation for the shit week she had to endure was knowing she was going to be spending a long, uninterrupted night with Jack, just sleeping and fucking her stress away. Now, the bastard was her stress, and she had no intention or desire to fuck him.

She growled as she saw his car in her drive. She stomped up to her door wondering how to let him know just how pissed off she really was. She threw it open in a huff, and was surprised to see the sight before her.

Jack was asleep on her couch, fully clothed except his shoes absent-mindedly kicked off. He had a vase of flowers on her coffee table waiting for her. Beautiful sunflowers.

She wasn’t going to let his sweet gesture or unconscious body get in the way of her anger...much.

She put her briefcase down on her desk before she went to Jack. Part of her wanted to slap him awake, but he was really adorable sleeping so peacefully in her home. He had a monstrosity of a week himself, she knew.

“Jack,” she whispered. She sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his face. His five o’clock shadow scratched her fingers, and she couldn’t help but think how it would feel on her thighs.

She contemplated waking him or letting him sleep. But the image of TJ’s tears over Jordan made her decision for her. She lifted her hand a couple of inches and let it drop with a nice little slap.

Jack jumped up, blue eyes wide, grabbing her wrist. “Goddammit, woman.”

Before she could say a word, he scooped her up and rolled her onto the couch. His body was over hers, pinning her down. She hated how her legs automatically spread for him, like she had no say in the matter. 

He kissed her hard and deep, a week and a half of missing each other built up and exploded out. She almost put up a fight...she needed to make things right for TJ...but fuck, she liked kissing this man.

He couldn’t even wait to get all their clothes off before pushing himself inside her. He just moved enough fabric aside for access, and gave an audible sigh of relief as he entered her sex. “God, this feels good.”

She gave his cock an extra squeeze, making him grunt and move his hips. 

“Mmm. My woman,” he said kissing her. “My girlfriend.”

“It hardly felt like it this last week.”

“I’m sorry,” he grunted fucking her. “My boss has a reputation for being a real ball-buster.”

“So, I’ve heard. Tell me, has she tried to bust your balls yet?”

He laughed and rolled his hips, “No, but I’m about to bust in her.”

Alexis snorted at his terrible joke. “You sound like a vulgar teenager.”

“Is there any other kind of teenager?”

“Quit talking.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He put his mouth to better use…

 

_____________________________

 

“What are you doing?” asked Jack.

“Getting dressed.”

“Why?”

Alexis adjusted her shirt and pulled her skirt back down. “Because I need to talk to you.”

“What does that have to do with your clothes?”

“I actually need you to pay attention to what I have to say.”

Jack grumbled. He didn’t seem to have her qualms and disrobed down to his briefs.

“I need to talk to you about my daughter’s boyfriend.”

He nodded, “This is the one whose mother…”

“...whose mother just died, yes. She was the police commissioner.”

Jack’s eyebrows raised. “I didn’t realize. I’m sorry for his loss, and your daughter’s.”

“Yet, you forced him to come in for an interview yesterday for the internship.”

Jack looked pensive. “I don’t think I forced anyone to apply to my internship. I needed the interviews done by yesterday so I could make my picks and get them submitted for their clearances by the time the internship starts. I remember Molly saying her boyfriend was applying, I hadn’t realized I interviewed him. I interviewed a lot of people in a short amount of time.”

“Your assistant wouldn’t let him reschedule the interview because you said you were on a time table.”

“I am. I told her no exceptions. We get plenty of applicants, and if one of them can’t make it, we have plenty more to choose from.”

“TJ’s mother was buried today!”

“TJ? I don’t remember a TJ.”

“Thomas Ashford Jr.”

“Oh ok...I remember him,” Jack cringed. Alexis took that to mean TJ bombed the interview. “I’m sorry for his loss.”

“You couldn’t move his interview to another day so he could be ready and prepared?”

“Alexis, I really don’t have any time to spare. With background checks and the added psychological evaluations, we don’t have time to work interviews around everyone else’s schedules.”

“My son-in-law’s mother died. He blames himself for not ‘catching’ her kidney failure sooner. He’s thinking of quitting medical school, not because he’s not good enough, but because life has been shitty to the poor kid, and you’re making it all the easier for him to quit.”

“How can you expect me to give him special treatment?”

“It’s not special treatment, it’s fair treatment. These are extraordinary circumstances.”

“Alexis, these new security procedures were put in place, and approved by you, because my department is susceptible to a possible security breach.”

Alexis wanted to pull out her hair. “What is wrong with you that you can’t see the complete lack of humanity in your rigidity?”

“What’s wrong with me? You want me to give the kid favoritism because he might marry your daughter someday.”

“No, I want you to give a kid a chance to bury his mother before you destroy his future.”

“God damn, woman. You’re making me out to be some kind of cold-hearted bastard.”

“No, I just don’t understand why you can’t interview him again next week.”

“Because I’ve already offered the internship positions to qualified candidates, and they’ve accepted.”

Alexis shook her head. His efficiency was infuriating.

“Look, Alexis, I interviewed the top twenty-four applicants in two days, instead of the four I initially planned because of the security problem. That’s twelve interview a day. I’m fucking exhausted. I didn’t do it for my health. I did it for the safety of YOUR company. I’m not rescinding an offer because you want me to reinterview your son-in-law. Where is your compassion for the person who already earned this position?”

“Fine. Interview him, and if he’s good enough, I’ll approve the funding for another position.”

Jack’s jaw dropped, “This is the most competitive research internship on the East Coast, and you want me to just create a new one and give it to him?”

“That’s not what I said! He’d have to earn it.”

“This has nepotism accusations written all over it.”

“Oh my God, you know how to piss me off faster than anyone I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something.” She turned on her heel and walked to the stairs.

“Alexis, come on, where are you going?”

She gave him the nastiest look she could muster out of the corner of her eye.

“Alexis…”

“Go to hell! And don’t forget to leave the key on your way out!” She walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

 

____________________________

 

“Alexis, baby, let me in,” said Jack.

Alexis was surprised he was still there. She’d been in her room for an hour by herself. Finally, she decided on a hot bath to calm herself down.

“No. I’m out of appointments this evening, and I’m too busy to reschedule. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

She heard him messing with the lock and the sound of her door opening. It didn’t take much to pick the damn thing; a butter knife would do the trick. She closed her eyes and didn’t look up when his footsteps came into the bathroom.

“You weren’t invited,” she said.

“You’re pushing me away.”

“No, I don’t want to be around you, there’s a difference.”

Jack gave an audible sigh. She peeked through her eyes and saw him shedding what was left of his clothes.

“You weren’t invited into my room, what makes you think you’re invited into my tub?”

“Scoot up,” he ignored her. Without waiting for a response, he stepped into the tub and sat behind her.

“Enjoy your bath,” she said, then tried to stand. 

Jack grabbed Alexis around her middle and pulled her against his body. His lips grazed her ear as he rumbled, “Don’t go. I’m here to apologize.”

His body felt nice against her skin in the hot water. She liked being surrounded by a big, strong man. But really, it was the word apologize that felt better than any of it.

“For what?”

“For being a cold, rigid asshole. I didn’t mean to be so careless with your feelings. I sometimes get caught up in how I think things are ‘supposed’ to be, and believe it or not...I sometimes get it wrong.”

She turned her head to look up at him to see if he was genuine.

“You were careless with my feelings...and TJ’s.”

“Sometimes I’m careless, but it doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“What made you see the light?”

Jack grumbled. “Sophie called.”

“You talked about our fight with your sister?”

“No. She could tell I was upset, and when she figured out it was about you, she asked what I did to mess things up.”

“She doesn’t have much faith in you, huh?”

He grinned, “Apparently, not. She knows I’m well-intentioned, but that doesn’t always come across in my behavior.”

“So, what are you planning on doing about the interview?”

“If you approve funding for another position, I’ll bring back TJ and the top three candidates that were rejected and give them a second interview.”

Her shoulders relaxed, and she more willingly accepted his embrace. That was a reasonable compromise.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her cheek and continued, “But now I have a question for you.”

“Oh?”

“Why do you push me away when you disagree with me? It feels like I’m having to chase you, even when I know you want this almost as much as I do.”

“Jack…” She squirmed. She was suddenly anxious.

“Talk to me, Alexis.”

Alexis knew his request was reasonable, but being forced to talk about her defenses like this made her feel cornered. Especially when she didn’t realize she was doing anything wrong until he pointed it out to her.

“I don’t know, Jack. Self-preservation, I guess. I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“You’re waiting for me to let you down?”

“For you to show me you’re not the man I think you are. That I’m going to ignore red flags in your behavior that tell me you’re going to end up hurting me.”

“You think I’m like your ex-husband?”

“No, I don’t think you’re like Julian, nor Ric for that matter, which is the only reason you’re still here. But I have fears my judgment isn’t reliable. That’s what I’ve been talking about in therapy. Can I trust my judgment when it comes to you?”

“And when we fight, you immediately protect yourself like you weren’t able to with your exes.”

“I guess so.”

“We’re going to fight, Alexis. We’re passionate people, and we both think we’ve got everything figured out.”

“Speak for yourself. I feel like I’m treading water most of the time.”

Jack laughed, “Ridiculous. You’re more secure in your ideals, plans, and ideas than anyone I’ve ever met. Relationships are the only place you feel insecure.”

The more Alexis considered his statement, the more she realized he was right. “I wonder why that is…”

“Should we do some hot tub therapy? Something tells me your crazy family demanded competence of you in your work, but treated you like crap as a person.”

That made her cringe. “Surprising accurate, Dr. Logan. Should I be paying you?”

“I did do a rotation in psychiatry in med school,” he chuckled. “Look, the point is, we both think we know what’s right when it comes to work. And ultimately, when smart people disagree, it’s a good thing. We get to learn new things from each other. Gain perspective.”

“Now, see, logically, I know you’re right. And if I wasn’t sleeping with you, that would be so much easier to accept. But caring for someone messes things up for me. My idea of love is just so twisted.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Give me an example.”

Alexis thought a moment. “Ok, take my brother, Stefan. He expected me to be the family lawyer, which meant pushing legal and ethical boundaries, even crossing the line of legality for the sake of what was best for the family. For awhile, I even wielded a handgun to protect my family home.” She thought of the time Luke tried to sneak into Wyndemere and she clocked him with a 9mm. 

Jack chuckled, “Now that I’d like to see.”

“I wasn’t too shabby at it either.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Anyway, my relationships have always pushed me to do things I believed were morally wrong. I was Kristina’s father’s attorney for years, and I crossed so many lines for him. My marriage to Julian started imploding when he asked me to represent his associate and try to manipulate him into acting in Julian’s best interest instead of his own.”

“So, the men you love force you to compromise your ideals.”

“How much I love someone, and how much someone loves me, seems to be directly related to our willingness to bend the rules for each other.”

“But you’re an idealist. Bending the rules for someone else means compromising your identity. It means loving them more than you love yourself. It also means they aren’t loving you enough to respect who you are.”

“Ok, this hot tub therapy session is getting a little too real.”

Jack was undeterred, “So, when you and I disagree, you’re worried I’m trying to get you to compromise yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yep, this is too real.” Alexis tried to stand up, but Jack held firm.

“Sweetheart, we can disagree with each other and still care for each other. Still respect each other. Hell, we can disagree and still fuck each other’s brains out. You don’t have to compromise yourself for me. We can learn from each other, grow from each other, without using each other.”

It was all too overwhelming.

“Why are you so tense?” said Jack.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re contradicting a lifetime of core beliefs of how relationships work.”

“That’s a good thing, right? Aren’t you trying to have a different kind of relationship?”

“I guess I am.”

Jack forced her to turn around and sit across his lap so they could look into each other’s eyes. “So you can argue with me, you can let me have it, and I’m not going to walk away. I’m not going to care for you any less. I mean, it’s fucking boring to agree all the time.”

“I don’t know about that, I really enjoy being right all the time.”

He laughed. “I’m sure you usually are.” He kissed her softly.

Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck. “So, what’s my lesson here? Don’t cut and run when we argue?”

“Trust us, Alexis. Trust us to figure things out.”

“Ha...trust...that’s a terrifying word.”

“You trust me in the bedroom. You let me tie you up...fuck you with a sharp objects.” He grinned.

“The fear and vulnerability are part of the thrill of sex.”

“Same goes for this, Alexis,” he touched her heart.

“But it hurts so much more when the trust is broken there.”

He nodded, “I guess that kind of trust comes with time. So, give us more time. I’ll prove it to you.”

She smiled, “I can do that. I’ve got time for you.”


	10. Setting a Snare

Setting a Snare

________________________________

 

“So, what do you think?...Alexis?...Boss?”

Nick waved a hand in front of her face from across her desk. She jumped back to reality after zoning out. “Sorry, Nick. What was that?”

“I was telling you about the cosmetics campaign.”

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.” She blushed, completely embarrassed. She was lost in her memories of that morning with Jack. He feasted on her for breakfast at the dining table, and they’d broken several of her plates. She was thinking about where she could order replacements. But, this cosmetics campaign was the one Kristina was so invested in, and she really wanted to keep apprised of what was going on. “My thoughts ran away with me for a moment.”

“It’s fine. I was just telling you Kristina’s doing a great job. You know, she’s far more intelligent than she gives herself credit for, and she’s a natural leader. Her eye for design is impressive.”

“You’re preaching to the choir. I’m her biggest fan.”

“She’s taken it upon herself to learn more about the science of the products, and to learn more about marketing strategies in general.”

“When Kristina finds her passion, she’s usually all in.”

“You’re absolutely right. When I tried to get her to look into some other campaigns, she almost immediately disregarded them.”

“That sounds like my daughter. Passion on her terms. She’s growing, though.”

“You must be proud.”

“Kristina’s had to deal with more in her young life than most. I’m exceedingly proud of her.”

“Has she really? You’d never be able to tell by how she carries herself.”

Alexis smiles sadly. “Kristina was born to two complicated families. There’s been a lot of weight to carry with that. I’m just happy she chose to work with me rather than her father.”

“I’d bet good money Kristina knows just how lucky she is to have a mother like you to learn from.”

“I’m not always so sure about that. That would be a risky wager. Are you a betting man?”

Nick grinned a shining, white smile, “I’ve been known to gamble here and there. Especially when the payoff is worth the risk.” He was looking at her with unmistakable heat.

Oh boy. She was certain he was going to make a move. Alexis grabbed her bottle of water from the table and drained it in one loud gulp.

Nick must’ve picked up on her discomfort, because he said, “Something tells me you aren’t much for risk.”

If he only knew, but she had no intention of informing him, so she just sat tight-lipped and awkward. 

He nodded in defeat. “I didn’t think so.”

“One thing is for certain,” she said, “I like to minimize risk by knowing who and what I’m working with.”

His eyebrows perked up, “Oh? Is there anyway I can help with that?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.” She sat back in her chair considered how she wanted to ask her question. “You could tell me what’s going on between you and my head of R&D.”

Nick sighed heavily. “The one thing you ask for…” he stopped, shaking his head.

“Look, Nick, I don’t need all the details. I just want to make sure this thing between you and Jack stops affecting my workplace.” She left out the part about wanting to know her boyfriend’s secret.

“It won’t affect MY work, Alexis. I think I’ve proven that I’ve been the professional one here. Jack is the one who keeps attacking me.”

“You’re right, Nick. But Jack also has an otherwise stellar reputation that can’t be ignored. I’m exceedingly frustrated that no one thinks it necessary for me to know what’s going on.”

“It’s not that I think it isn’t necessary, but there are more people involved than just me and Jack.”

“Such as?”

“Ok…” he leaned forward, and the look on his face was pleading. Alexis knew he was finally going to tell her something, and was hoping she’d see things his way. “What I’m going to tell you...it’s got to stay between you and me.”

She nodded, knowing it was a promise she’d break. She had a little Cassadine in her, after all. 

“I told you how Jack married my sister, right?”

“I remember.”

He nods, “Right. So, our families have known each other a long time.”

“Ok…” 

He seemed like he was trying to formulate what he wanted to say in just the right way. “Well, in the last six months or so, I started having feelings for Jack’s sister,” Nick cringed at his own words. “Jack’s a sensitive guy. He didn’t like it. He intervened, broke us up. Sophie and I dated behind his back for a while, but he found out and put a stop to it by throwing me through some office furniture and threatening to do a whole lot worse if I kept coming around.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Nick. That wasn’t making sense. Nick dating Jack’s sister wasn’t such a big deal. Why would Jack hide something so benign from her? “Was this some sort of revenge for him divorcing your sister? ‘You hurt my sister, so I’ll sleep with yours?’”

Nick laughed, “No. God, no. They were married so long ago, no one cares anymore. Sophie and I...we didn’t expect Jack to object to us so strongly. Poor thing has to hide everything she does from the man. If you really knew him, Alexis...he’s obsessive and controlling, and he thinks he’s right about everything. If you want to see him lose it, just try to tell him he’s wrong about something.”

That last part certainly had some truth to it. But Alexis still felt like she was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

“Look, Alexis, the only reason I’m telling you this is because it must be driving you crazy to wonder about when the next fight is going to happen. For my part, I have no ill will towards the man, aside from him not letting me do my job. And Soph and I stopped seeing each other after Jack lost it that day. She loves her brother, and hated being on bad terms with him, and I couldn’t let her miss out on a relationship with the only family she has left.”

“That’s big of you.”

“It was the right thing to do. But...look...I’d really appreciate your discretion. It’s all very dramatic and embarrassing, and Sophia doesn’t want our niece, Blake, to find out. You know how these things can get around.”

“Of course. I appreciate your candor,” she said, even though she didn’t believe he was being fully candid. 

“And now that HR is involved, hopefully Jack will think twice before putting his hands on me again.”

Alexis nodded, hoping for the same thing.

“I don’t suppose you can share what HR intends to do to Jack?”

“You know I can’t.” And I wouldn’t if I could, she thought to herself.

Nick nodded and smiled softly, “You know, Alexis, you’re good at this whole boss thing. Are you sure you don’t want to stay on and keep running the place? You really want to go back to courtrooms and depositions?”

She laughed. “Courtrooms and depositions...music to my ears. Throw in a jury selection and a worthy opponent, and we’d have ourselves a symphony.”

Nick cringed in horror, “That sounds dreadful.”

Kristina’s voice sounded over the speaker on her desk, interrupting her brief daydream of criminal proceedings, “Your ten o’clock is here.”

“I better get going. Thanks for hearing me out,” said Nick. Alexis smiled and nodded, and he packed up his notes and stood to walk out.

There was a knock on the door followed by Diane poking her head in. “Are you ready for me, counselor?”

“Come in, Diane.” 

Nick winked at Alexis. “See you later, boss.”

“Goodbye, Nick.”

“Good day, Mr. Renner,” said Diane. 

Nick made his way to the door only to stop abruptly before getting there. The reason for the halt became apparent very quickly when Jack stepped through the door in front of him. Both of their faces were set in stone as they sized each other up.

Alexis had to admit, they were two beautiful specimens of men. And there was no little satisfaction that the man who shared her bed last night was just a little taller, a little broader, a little prettier, and a little stronger.

“Dr. Logan,” said Alexis, wanting to break up a fight before it started. “Please come in.”

Jack looked down his nose at Nick before turning to walk toward Alexis. Nick gave a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head before heading out the door and closing it behind him. But Alexis’s eyes were on her boyfriend as he walked with his sexy, athletic stride to the seat in front of her desk. He was in his suit jacket today. No lab coat or safety goggles to leave behind this time.

She had an urge to kiss him, and regretted this was an actual business meeting.

He smirked knowingly as he sat down; he could see it in her eyes, she was sure. “Good morning, Ms. Davis.”

“Indeed.” She licked her lips remembering their breakfast activities only hours before.

“Indeed,” said Diane smirking at them from the seat next to Jack. She was holding a manila folder, and Alexis remembered why they were there.

Alexis shook her head and spoke, “Dr. Logan, we’re here to discuss your performance improvement plan regarding your behavior toward Mr. Renner several weeks ago when you grabbed him and held him against the wall.”

“Anything to improve my performance for you, Ms. Davis.” His tone was professional, but the glint in his eyes was anything but. 

Alexis felt her core contract as his words. She cleared her throat before moving on. “The plan requires all interactions between you and Mr. Renner be supervised for the designated probationary period. If any other physically or verbally inappropriate behavior occurs in the next six months, you will be terminated. Are we clear?”

Jack leaned forward in his seat and said, “Tell me, ma’am, will my supervisor be giving me any hands-on coaching during this probationary period?”

Alexis looked to Diane who was grinning broadly and awaiting her response.

“You can expect adequate support and guidance. You will also be expected to take refresher courses on conflict resolution and stopping violence in the workplace.”

“Thrilling.”

Diane handed Jack the manila folder for him to sign his performance improvement plan. Jack pulled a pen out of his coat and signed where Diane marked the page without reading it. He trusted Alexis implicitly. 

“No objections or qualifications?”

“None.”

“Well, this was the easiest reprimand I’ve ever had to give.” Diane looked at her watch. “It looks like we’ve got an extra twenty-five minutes before heading down to Risk Management.”

“Twenty-five minutes?” Jack smirked. “Perhaps, Ms. Davis, I could have a moment of that time? I wanted to update you on the progress of our internship interviews.”

His eyes were twinkling at her, and Alexis knew exactly what he wanted to use those twenty-five minutes for. She needed it, too. “Of course. Diane, I’ll meet there.”

Diane stood with a smirk and a flourish, and said as she walked to the door, “Please remember in your excitement regarding the...internship interviews...your assistant is right outside and might hear some of your...passionate conversation.”

“Thank you, Diane.”

“Just looking out for you, my friend.”

As Diane closed the door behind her, Jack sat smiling in his chair. As soon as the door was shut, he was on his feet to go turn the lock. On his way back, Alexis came around to the front of her desk and waited. He was on her in a few strides, pressing into her, pulling her tight against his body, closing his mouth over hers. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned as he lifted her onto the desk and pulled up her skirt. He spread her legs apart and stepped between, dropping his pants as he moved. Twenty-five minutes was just too short a time to waste any of it.

“Certainly the best performance improvement plan I’ve ever been involved in,” she said. “You have the libido of a teenager.”

“It’s you baby. I just need to be in you all the fucking time.” He emphasized his point by pulling her ass to the edge of the desk and shoving his cock in her pussy. He stayed there for a moment, cock big and throbbing inside her as he kissed her deeply.

He leaned over her, laying her back on the desk. “Last night, I fell asleep with my cock in you, and it still wasn’t enough.” He moved his hips. “I just don’t get how I can never get enough and be so damn fulfilled all at the same time.”

“God, you’re good with your tongue,” she said, laughing, “whether you’re using it to make words or make me come.”

He chuckled darkly, “I’ll give you as much of my tongue as you can handle.” His mouth closed over hers and muffled her moans as he fucked her. His strokes were purposeful and quick. They only had a few minutes, so he reached down and stroked her clit, getting her there as quickly as he could.

She came, mumbling his name against his neck. “Jack...Oh Jack.”

He sped his thrusts, focusing on his pleasure. She lay there, still feeling her own orgasm as he stuttered to a grunting halt, huffing for breath between kisses in her hair.

A delirious joy bubbled in her chest as she squeezed the man in her arms. What followed the joy was a completely irrational yet unmistakable fear and dread of losing him. 

She lost everyone she loved in life, except for her children and grandchildren. She lost her siblings, her parents, and every man she ever loved. She just felt with absolute certainty that she was going to lose the man in her arms.

A quiet sob escaped her lips. She didn’t even realize she was crying. She was happy, for God’s sake. Ridiculously happy. 

And ridiculously afraid.

“Alexis?” Jack lifted his head to look in her eyes. “Are you ok?”

She nodded, “I am, really. I’m so good.”

“Why are you crying?”

She laughed, “We’d need a full therapy hour to talk about that.”

He stood, pulling her up with him. He started fixing her rumpled clothes. “Are you sure I didn’t do anything I shouldn’t have? You can tell me, you know.”

“That’s the thing Jack, you did everything right. I love what you did, and I love…” she stopped herself. She couldn’t believe what she was about to say. She couldn’t tell him that yet.

“What?”

She took a deep breath and looked away. “I’m just really enjoying this. Positive emotions in relationships are hard for me. They’re overwhelming.”

He bent down to pull up his pants, “So, it’s a good thing to make you cry during sex?”

She laughed and wiped away a tear running down her cheek, “I guess so.”

After he buckled his pants, he grasped her face in both his hands. “I am thoroughly confused.”

“Welcome to my world.”

“When’s that therapy appointment we’re having?”

She laughed again, “Friday. But don’t expect much clarity. I usually leave feeling far more confused than when I came in.”

“At least we’ll be on the same page.” He kissed her gently.

“How late am I for my next meeting?” she asked.

He looked at his watch. “You have five minutes to spare.”

“You are efficient, aren’t you, doctor?”

“Indeed, Ms. Davis.”

“Oh, how did the interviews go?”

Jack smiled, sweetly. “Very well. We had the candidates return for their second interview. I made it a panel interview with a standardized rating system for objectivity. None of the interviewers knew of Thomas’s relation to your daughter. I recused myself from the decision-making process.”

“And?”

“And, I’ll be calling Thomas today to offer the position per the panel’s recommendation.”

Joy and relief drained whatever tension she had left in her body. “Thank God. And thank you, Jack.”

“Are you happy again? Should I expect more tears?”

She laughed, “Probably. Are you sure the new security procedures won’t be compromised with this delay?”

“I’m sure. I’ve worked it out with Charles and with the contracted psychologist.”

“Good.”

“That reminds me...I had an idea on how to catch whoever is trying to get the blueprints to our panels.”

“Oh?”

“We set a canary trap.”

“Like the CIA?” Alexis remembered reading somewhere about how the CIA used a method to catch leakers of confidential information…

Before he could respond, Kristina’s voice came over the speaker. “It’s time for your meeting with Risk Management.”

“I better get going. We’ll discuss more later?”

Jack kissed her on her forehead and said, “I’ll hold you to it. What do you say to another meeting at around eight o’clock? We can discuss in your home office, between those Egyption cotton sheets.”

“I can’t imagine we’ll get much in the way of work done in that facility.”

“Baby, that’s where I put in my best work.”

She rolled her eyes as she pulled herself away to grab what she needed for her next meeting. Jack escorted her to the door and kissed her one last time before they’d have to leave each other for the remainder of the day.

“Oh, and Alexis?”

“Hmm?”

He smiled sweetly, “About what you said earlier...or what you didn’t say…”

“What’s that?”

He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. His beautiful, blue eyes were soft and adoring. “I love you, Alexis. I’m in love with you, too.”

She sucked in a breath and shook her head, “Jack, I’m not ready to say that yet.”

His smile didn’t miss a beat, “Just because you’re not ready to say it, doesn’t mean you don’t feel it.” He kissed her temple. “I know you’re working through a lot right now. I’m a patient man, sweetheart, and I’m here for it.”

And she did feel it. She knew she did. But with a secret between them, she wasn’t willing to throw all in with him just yet. She dropped her head to his chest to show gratitude to his loving heart. It was hammering at a furious pace, and she realized just how scary it must’ve been for him to tell her those beautiful words. She kissed his chest at the center of the beating rhythm.

“Mom, your meeting has already started,” said Kristina over the speaker.

“Children interfering with our love life,” she joked. “Not something I expected at our age.”

Jack just smiled and opened the door. He guided her out with a hand on the small of her back. 

Alexis was surprised to see Nick at Kristina’s desk. He was staring over Kristina’s shoulder pointing something out on the screen. Nick looked up to find Alexis and Jack leaving her office, Jack’s hand on the small of her back, and their proximity close and comfortable.

Alexis quickly stepped away and to her daughter’s desk, “Are you working on the cosmetics campaign?” 

She saw Jack leaving for the elevator while staring daggers at Nick the whole way.

“Yeah,” said Kristina. “Mr. Renner’s showing me which projects are going to be used in which markets. You better run, Mom. You’re late for your meeting.”

“Right. See you later.”

Alexis took off at a brisk walk to the elevator with Nick’s eyes on her back. She caught up with Jack along the way. He look brooding and furious, a sharp contrast from only moments before.

“This is getting old, Jack,” she said, walking next to him.

He nodded. “I know. Just...keep Kristina away from him. Molly, too. Trust me, baby.”

“Does this have something to do with Sophie?”

His step faltered. He looked down at me with fury in his eyes. I knew it wasn’t directed at me.

“He told me he dated your sister. He said you split them up.”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Is that true?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“How so?”

We arrived at the elevator and he hit the call button. He rubbed a hand over his face as we waited. I could tell it was taking everything he had not to go back to Nick and finish what he started my first day on the job.

“I think you should meet Sophia,” he finally said. “I think it’ll provide some context.”

“Ok…” Why did this all sound so ominous? “When?” 

“A soon as possible.”


	11. Truth

Truth

________________________________

 

“Did you talk to your ex about setting the bait?” asked Jack over the phone.

Alexis was just getting home from work and dropped her briefcase on the desk. Over the past week, she and Jack had been coming up with a master plan to catch their internal security threat. It was all a little too cloak and dagger for her blood, but Jack was certain it was going to work. “You don’t need to refer to him as my ‘ex.’ He’s been my friend a lot longer than he was anything more. But, yes, I talked to him, and he agreed to help.”

“So he’s going to post the announcements on the list serves and on their website?” 

“Yes, he is. I hope you know, Jack. He’s a businessman as much as he’s my friend. He’s going to expect compensation for this.” 

“I have no doubt. But you’re still on board, right? This isn’t just about the solar panels, Alexis, it’s about the integrity of your organization.”

“I know. I know. Have you finished on your end?”

“Soon. I have one of my most trusted engineers working on the different unique prints right now, and he’ll get them uploaded tonight.”

“Jeez, Jack. Let the guy go home. He can work on it tomorrow.”

“We’re almost done. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you still bringing Sophie tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll call her after I leave here. She’ll meet me at your place.”

“Don’t be too late, Jack. I’d like to actually spend time getting to know her, and I have a meeting at seven-thirty tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll hurry. I love you, baby,” he said teasingly. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable by saying the words she wouldn’t say back.

“Jack,” she chided. “Hurry home.”

Alexis was actually pleased Jack was going to take awhile getting home. It gave her time to tidy up the house, order delivery from her favorite Mediterranean restaurant, and freshen herself up for her evening guests. 

She was nervous about meeting Jack’s sister. She knew from her experiences with Ava how siblings of lovers could be. And Jack seemed to have an exceptionally close relationship with his sister.

Alexis heard her phone ring and ran downstairs to answer it, expecting Jack to be telling her he was on his way. The caller ID read “Nick Renner.”

“Hello?” she answered.

“Alexis, hey.”

“How can I help you, Nick?”

“I have an urgent situation. I’m hoping I could meet up with you real quick.”

Oh, Jack would just love that. “I can’t tonight. Couldn’t it wait for the morning?”

“We launch the cosmetics campaign in the morning. Here’s the thing, Alexis, the urgency is that Kristina came up with some improvements to the ads targeting some of our key demos. They’re minor improvements, but I think this would be a big coup for her if the changes made the cut. I just need a few minutes of your time for the sign-off.”

Alexis looked at her watch. “Shit. I’m already home for the day.” She wondered if she could make it to work and back before Jack finished up.

“Oh, I know you left for the day. I’m on my way to your place right now. Is it ok if I stop by?”

“How do you know where I live?”

“Google.”

Alexis sighed in defeat. “I have five minutes, Nick. Literally, five minutes. If you take any more time than that, I will push you out of my house myself.”

“That’s all I need. Do me a favor, Alexis. Pull up SharePoint on your laptop and have it ready.”

Alexis knew she was skating on thin ice time wise, but Kristina having some authorship on a major CI marketing campaign would be HUGE for her self-esteem. A vision of Molly and Kristina leading Mikkos’s company, and Helena suffering in hell, flashed through her mind.

She pulled out her laptop and set it on the coffee table. The damn thing was dead. She hunted down the charging cord and plugged it in. 

A knock at her door distracted her from her task. It was the delivery man with dinner. She paid the man and brought the food into the kitchen. She didn’t know how long Jack and Sophie would be, so she wanted to keep the food in the warming oven, but she learned last time she used the damn thing that styrofoam was not a good material to keep in there. Ugh, she remembered scraping that sticky mess off the racks. 

She transferred the food to what she hoped was an oven-safe pan. She cringed at the presentation of the rice, veggies, and kabobs all mixed together. Maybe she should’ve just left it in the styrofoam and heated it in the microwave when they got there.

“Fuck ovens, fuck cooking, and fuck men altering my schedule!”

She went back out to the living room just in time for another knock at the door. This time, it was Nick.

“Hi, Nick.”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he stepped inside. “Hi, boss. You ok?”

“I’m fine, why?”

He laughed, “You’re sweating, and you have rice in your hair.”

She put her hands in her hair. “Jesus Christ.” If she got rice in her hair, how much hair got in the rice? She was starting to feel a pain in her shoulder from the stress of the damn day.

“You look like you could use a drink,” he said.

“I wish.”

“Not tonight, huh?”

“Not ever. Here, come on.”

She escorted Nick to her living room. “I’ll be a moment.” She just needed to wipe the sweat from her brow and get the mess out of her hair.

“I’ll get you a glass of ice water while you’re doing that,” he said.

“The kitchen is in there,” she pointed before heading to the bathroom.

It was surprising how difficult it was to pick moist rice out of clumps of her hair. Worse yet, was the starchy traces it left behind that she somehow knew would dry, harden, and get crunchy. She was going to have to wash her hair. Fuck!

She gave up and went back to the living room. 

“Here you go,” he said. He handed her the water. One thing about Nick, he didn’t consider himself above getting his female boss coffee at meetings or glasses of water at home. She was insanely curious why Jack loathed him with such vehemence, because he really just seemed like a nice guy.

“Let me log in so we can get you out of here,” she said, setting down her glass untouched. “I’m going to need to take a shower before my company gets here.”

Nick laughed and pulled off his jacket. She hoped he wasn’t trying to get too comfortable. “I’ll try not to take personal offense to getting kicked out so abruptly.”

Alexis logged in with her VPN to company’s system. Nick helped her locate the files and proceeded to show her the changes Kristina mocked up for the ads.

“Wow,” said Alexis, truly surprised by her daughter’s talent. “And the whole team approves?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Where the hell do I sign?”

Nick grinned and pulled up the form for her electronic signature. Ever the diligent lawyer, she read every word of the document before she signed, which took more time than she anticipated.

“Ok, all done.” She looked to Nick with a thin-lipped smile, grateful he was helping Kristina, but needing him OUT before Jack got here with Sophie. “Thank you, Nick.”

“My pleasure, Alexis.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” said a dark, rumbling voice from the door.

Alexis felt her gut clench and drop like a weight to the floor. “Shit.”

She turned to find Jack looking like he wanted to kill Nick. 

“Jack, he was leaving. He just needed my approval for something. Don’t start anything, please.”

“I told you to keep away from Alexis and her girls. I told you what I’d do to you if you tried to weasel your way into their lives.” Jack was pulling off his coat as he talked and loosening his tie.

Nick looked to Alexis. “So you two are seeing each other? I had my suspicions, to be honest. Logan’s been particularly pissy and controlling when it comes to you.”

Jack was unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves.

“Don’t you dare, Jack. Don’t you dare lay a hand on this man in my house.” Alexis stepped up to Jack worried her words were having no effect. She gripped his face in her hands and forced him to look away from Nick and down at her. His blue eyes were furious. “Calm down, Jack. If you touch him, you’re going to have to go through me.”

For a moment, Alexis thought Jack might do just that.

“Listen to me,” she whispered so Nick couldn’t hear, “Sophie’s coming. We need to get him out of here. Just look at me and let him go.”

Jack nearly snarled, but his arms came around Alexis and his head dropped to hers. He was taking deep breaths in an effort not to pick Nick up and throw him into more furniture. 

“Goodbye, Alexis,” Nick said as he wasted no time and walked out the door with his jacket thrown over his arm.

When the door closed behind him, Jack looked out the blinds to make sure Nick had gone. “Did you invite him here?”

“No. He had something urgent for me to approve. It had to do with Kristina, or I wouldn’t have let him come.”

Jack looked like he was about to spit in disgust. “Of course he’d use your daughter to get in your home. Fucking bastard. Do me a favor, Alexis. Don’t be alone with him like this again. Tell me if he’s coming, or if you’re staying late to meet with him. I want to make sure I’m nearby.”

What the hell? “Sure.” She didn’t push him for the moment. She didn’t want to agitate him further.

He was still so tense and agitated, even with her reassurances.

“I wish I had some scotch for you,” she said. “You look like you need it.”

He kissed her forehead. “I’m fine. I’ll grab a glass of water.”

“Oh, there should be a glass on the coffee table I haven’t even touched yet.” She stepped away to grab her phone. “Does Sophie like pizza? I ruined dinner.”

Jack chuckled as he walked to the couch. It was a good sign he was calming down. “How do you ruin take-out?”

“It’s a well-developed talent to not only ruin my own cooking, but a professional chef’s cooking, too.”

He laughed as he looked around. “Where’s that glass of water, Alexis?”

“I left it on the table by my laptop.”

“It’s not here, baby.” Jack stilled. “Are you sure you didn’t move it?”

“I didn’t touch it. I was distracted by Kristina’s design improvements.”

“Fuck!” said Jack. He started looking all around the room. He even got on his knees and looked under the coffee table and the couch.

He was losing it, Alexis was sure. “It’s fine, Jack. I’ll get you another glass.”

“No, Alexis, it’s not that! I think the bastard took it with him.”

“What? Why would he want my glass? It wasn’t even the good crystal.”

Jack stepped close to her and put his hands on her arms. “Evidence.”

“Evidence?”

“Did you leave your drink unattended with him?”

Alexis jumped in surprise. “He’s the one who got it for me from the kitchen. You don’t think he drugged it, do you?”

Jack let her go and paced back and forth. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Why would you think he was trying to drug me, Jack?”

“Because he drugged my sister! He drugged her and raped her for a whole fucking night!”

“You can’t be serious.” The thought was just completely incomprehensible. “No. No. He couldn’t have wanted that from me. He knew I had plans this evening. He knew I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Why the hell else would he take the glass?!”

“You don’t know if he took it!”

“Yes, I do! He did it to Sophia! The night I met you...Nick knew I was out of town. He knew I had my meeting with the FBI. I warned him away from Soph, but the fucker was determined! I had Sohpie checking in with me while I was gone. And she’d just told me she was fine when I got on that elevator with you. When she called in the morning...he...he’d already…”

Jack was breathing heavy and fast. His eyes were moist, but no tears fell. His fists were clenched like he was trying not to strangle someone.

“You’re serious?” 

“Alexis, my father was a rich man. Even a Cassadine would be impressed with the size of the trust fund awaiting my sister. Nick tried ‘dating’ her behind my back, but I found out and put a stop to it. Sophie agreed not to see him anymore. I told her what an asshole he was. She believed me. That night I was gone, he went over there saying he had something of mine, but he didn’t want to upset me, so he asked if he could give it to her. He brought her some wine and roofied her. I don’t know if Nick thought he could convince her it was consensual, but she remembered telling him to stop. She couldn’t move...she couldn’t fight him off.”

Alexis realized she was shaking with shock and rage. She couldn’t believe Nick did that. The dissonance was just too much.

Jack went on, “He took all the evidence. Condoms, sheets...even the fucking wine glass. Sophie showered before I got home, and wouldn’t let me take her to the doctor. By the time she agreed to go days later, the drugs were out of her system. She wouldn’t let me tell the cops. She didn’t want to deal with people not believing her, or with going through all the motions and having the case thrown out anyway because of lack of evidence. She just wanted to move on. She swore me to secrecy. He made her feel dirty and stupid and ashamed, and she doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“But it’s not her fault. She’s not any of those things she thinks she is.”

“I know that, but how do you convince a traumatized girl that’s not the case?”

“Is she in therapy?”

Jack nodded. “I go with her sometimes.”

“Oh my God.” Alexis thought of Nick walking around free, charming the hell out of everyone around him. “Oh my God.” She thought of him spending all that time with her...with Kristina.

Jack took a deep breath and walked over to Alexis. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple. “Thank God you didn’t drink from that glass.”

“Thank God you showed up when you did.”

“Fuck, Alexis. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I tried to warn you about him without breaking my promise to Sophia. I threatened him every chance I got.”

“Oh, Jack…”

A knock interrupted them. 

“Jesus Christ,” she swore. Everything was happening too damn fast! She needed time to sit and think.

A young woman could be seen through the blinds on the other side of the door. Alexis sucked in a breath at the sight of her, “She’s a baby!”

Jack looked down at Alexis, and that tear finally fell. He nodded solemnly. 

Alexis did her best to pull herself together. She didn’t want her first meeting with Jack’s baby sister to be tainted by what she just heard. She wiped the tear from Jack’s cheek and said, “Take a deep breath, love. I need to get the door.”

Jack cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He composed himself as Alexis went to greet his sister. She steadied herself before she opened the door to find a young woman who couldn’t be any older than Molly’s age.

“Hello,” Alexis greeted her brightly. “Sophia?”

The young girl was obviously shy. She smiled, in an adorably inhibited way, making several dimples pop up on her cheeks. She carried a box in her hand from a local French pâtisserie.

“Hello,” she said quietly.

“Come in, sweetheart. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Alexis.”

Sophia stepped in the house. She was an elegant girl, and the way she glided in, Alexis was sure she was a dancer at some point. “Dad talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you already.”

Alexis jumped internally. DAD?

Jack stepped in and grabbed the box from Sophia. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. “What did you bring me, Fofie?” He pulled away and inspected the contents of the box.

“They’re for Alexis, not you.” She pulled the box away and handed it to Alexis, “I hope you like macaróns and choux à la crème.”

“Oh my goodness,” Alexis opened the box and forced herself not to drool.

Jack laughed, “They’ll go wonderfully with the pizza we still need to order.”

Alexis flushed red. “Oh my God. I completely forgot.” She handed the pastries to Jack and said. “Don’t eat them all. I need to order the pizza and get this rice out of my hair.”

Jack grinned at Sophia. “She ruined the take-out she already bought. I warned you about dinner with this woman.”

“I love pizza,” Sophie insisted.

“Then we’ll get along swimmingly,” said Alexis. “Don’t let him fool you. I’m not completely inept in the kitchen. I can microwave a mean bag of popcorn.”

 

________________________

 

“She calls you ‘Dad?’” said Alexis as she crawled into bed with Jack. 

“My father struggled with my mother’s death about twenty-five years ago. He couldn’t stand being alone. He took up drinking and picked up a habit of sleeping with any willing woman at whatever bar he found them in. You can imagine there wasn’t a whole lot of concerns about safe sex or family planning in the years of his drunken, promiscious grief.”

Alexis remembered that night she almost ended up at a motel with Tom Baker. “I hear you.”

“A year after he slept with Sophie’s mother, he ended up with a three month old baby on his doorstep. One DNA test later, I had a baby sister.”

“Did your father sober up?”

Jack shook his head. “No. I took her in. Blake is only a few years older than Soph, and desperately wanted a baby sister. Dad died about ten years later in a DUI. Sophie called me daddy because that’s what Blake did. I never asked her to, she already had a father. I never wanted to replace my dad in her life.”

“He left you no choice.”

Jack nodded. “She’s a good kid.”

Alexis had been reeling all night about what Nick did to Sophia. What he did to such a sweet, innocent, young woman. The biggest shock for Alexis was that Jack was married to Nick’s sister at one time. He would’ve been Uncle Nick to Sophie. 

Alexis finally understood Jack’s helpless rage. She was starting to feel it herself. Alexis was certain she wouldn’t have had Jack’s self-control. She thought of Luis Alcazar and Kiefer Bauer. Neither of the men who hurt her baby sister or her daughter survived very long.

But she didn’t bring up her racing thoughts at the moment. She didn’t talk about her feelings of helplessness. They had a wonderful evening with Sophia, and Alexis planned on continuing that with Jack for the rest of the night. 

Talk of Nick would only ruin that. She’d make a plan to fire his ass in the morning.

Alexis climbed on top of Jack and lay over him, bare bodies entangling. Her hair fell around her face, and he tucked it behind her ears. His eyes were sweet and adoring. She kissed him softly as reached down to guide his hard cock to her sex. She sheathed him and moaned in comfortable pleasure.

His blue eyes were heated and still soft with affection. 

“You’re a good man, aren’t you?” she said.

He laughed. “I don’t know about that.”

Alexis nodded, “You are. I fell in love with the good guy this time.”

His grin widened. “I told you, you loved me.”

“You were right. I do. I love you.”

He sighed with a dreamy look on his face. He pulled her body tight against his and rocked his hips up into her pussy. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Alexis made love to the man for the first time with no reservations. What seemed to surprise her most, was her belief in his absolute goodness didn’t make him any less attractive to her, only more so.

Maybe the therapy thing might actually be working...


	12. As the Dust Settles

As the Dust Settles

________________________________

 

“You think the good doctor would clear out of his office and let us use the couch for the hour?” asked Jack. He kissed her again as they rode up the elevator to Dr. Byrne’s office.

“It’s probably cleaner than the Metro Court.”

Alexis rolled her hips against his body seriously considering cancelling their appointment. She had no more doubts about Jack. She had no more doubts about her judgment. Part of her wanted to just take him home and use the hour more productively.

But she really did want Neil to meet Jack. She’d been sure of her men before only to be disappointed.

She led Jack, fingers entwined, out of the elevator and down the hall to Neil’s office. They had a few minutes to spare, and the door was still closed. Jack sat on the couch in the waiting area and pulled Alexis down with him. His arm was draped over her shoulders while he nuzzled into her hair.

“You seem relaxed about all this,” said Alexis.

“You expected me to be tense?”

“I’m tense every time I go in there. And when I brought my ex to therapy, he was defensive and reluctant, to put it mildly.”

Jack chuckled, “That seems to be one of many differences between me and your ex.”

“True.”

“I only get defensive when I’m attacked. I can’t imagine therapy to be a place I need to worry about that.”

“I know that logically, but I clench up every time someone starts analyzing my life and all the bad choices I’ve made.”

“What bad choices? You don’t make bad choices. You do the best you can with what you have.”

“You sound like Neil.”

“You sound like you’re looking for trouble where there is none. Your therapist is supposed to be a safe place. I should be, too, baby.”

She cuddled into him, “You are. You both are. I just wish I had your confidence.”

Jack laughed, “It’s not about confidence. If he tells me I’m doing something wrong, I want to know. I want to give you everything you deserve.”

She sighed in contentment. Today was a good day...a great day. Not only was she more certain than ever that Jack was the man she needed him to be, but she got some other good news, too. After Nick called into work for several days, he phoned her an hour ago to tell her he wouldn’t be returning, and that he found another position at a competing company. He saved her the hassle of firing him. 

“It’s amazing how everything seems to be working out.”

Jack laughed, “Your surprise at a life of good business and great love will never cease to amaze me. It’s how life SHOULD be.”

She kissed him, not certain she fully believed that statement quite yet. And she couldn’t fully appreciate the joy of the moment when Nick was still running around free. A part of her felt like something was left undone...like another shoe was about to drop. But as she was learning, she had to appreciate the good in her life when it was there, and not always focus on some impending doom.

She knew it wasn’t her role to catch the man. She wasn’t even supposed to know what happened to Sophia. As pleased as she was that Jack finally told her the truth, now she had to live with the knowledge of that sweet, innocent, young woman being hurt the way she was.

“Enjoy the moment, sweetheart,” Jack said, noticing her thoughts wander. 

She nodded and kissed him again. It was easier to forget about impending doom with her mouth on his lips. An illusion of privacy was facilitated by the small, quiet waiting area, and Alexis nearly forgot they were in public. It was when her tongue licked across Jack’s bottom lip that Dr. Byrne’s door opened. 

Alexis flushed and stood quickly, taking a moment to gather herself as she waited for Neil’s chastisement. Jack chuckled as he stood up slower. Neil was smirking, too, clearly enjoying Alexis’s embarrassment. Jack reached past Alexis shook Neil’s hand. 

“Jack, a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Dr. Byrne, you look just as terrifying as Alexis painted you out to be,” he teased. Jack’s comment and Neil’s laugh earned Jack a smack in the ribs before Alexis huffed and walked past them both and into Neil’s office.

Alexis took her normal seat in the center of the couch, not wanting to be too close to Dr. Byrne and his far too perceptive eyes. Jack came to her with his easy grace and sat next to her with his arm the couch behind her.

Neil sat in his chair with his notepad and pen and a smile on his face. “Nice of you to join us, Jack. You’ve been the topic of conversation in here a few weeks now.”

“My pleasure.”

“Alexis, where would you like to start?”

She huffed. She had no clue. Alexis looked from Jack to Neil, back and forth, seeing if one of the men would help her with where to begin. Jack seemed to be enjoying her awkwardness. 

She groaned and pushed forward. She needed Neil to know what Jack’s violent behavior was all about.

“Jack told me everything,” she started. 

Neil nodded, “Go on.”

“Nick had done some terrible things to Jack’s sister. Sophie’s like a daughter to Jack. We also suspect Nick was going to try to drug me and do God knows what. Under the circumstances, I’m actually quite impressed Nick’s not dead, and I’m not planning a first degree murder defense.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You’re impressed Jack didn’t murder Nick?”

Alexis pursed her lips. “I’ve killed men who’ve done terrible things to be people I love.”

“Accidentally killed them,” Neil corrected.

Alexis shrugged.

“Are you saying you’d understand if Jack killed someone for hurting his sister?”

“No. I’m saying I’m impressed he didn’t. Most of the men I’ve been with would’ve made Nick beg for death by the time they were done with him. I saw the hate in Jack’s eyes for the man. I know what he WANTED to do to him. I’m impressed he had the self-control to let him go; that he prioritized me and Sophia over his need for revenge.”

Neil turned to Jack, “I’m assuming Alexis told you the nature of our sessions since she met you? She’s been concerned she couldn’t trust her judgement about your moral character. She worried she was repeating a pattern of falling for violent, passionate men who compromise her ethics.”

Jack stroked her hair as he spoke, “I told her I’ve never really been a violent man. Nick was an exceptional circumstance. My sister’s rapist has been walking around free and clear, sniffing around my girlfriend and her daughters. You could imagine my baser protective instincts have been a little more hypervigilant than normal.”

“I can imagine, indeed. And Nick tried to hurt you, too, Alexis?”

“He came to my house, and we think he tried to drug me, but he left no evidence behind.”

Neil cringed, “Are you ok?”

She nodded, “I’m fine, really. Now that I know the truth about Nick, I can protect my family and my company from him.”

“Did you terminate him?”

“He saved me the hassle. He called in sick the rest of this week, and he just informed me he won’t be returning. He found a job elsewhere. He’d be insane to come near us again.”

Neil’s eyes flashed between Alexis and Jack, “And you seem unburdened of your worries about Jack’s integrity.”

“He’s a good man, Neil.”

“You genuinely believe that? All doubts gone?”

Alexis nodded.

“And you trust your judgment to assess that?”

“I do.”

“Why? What changed, Alexis?”

“He told me the truth. He trusted me with his sister’s secret.”

“And his violent behavior?”

Alexis shrugged, “It’s like you said, there’s darkness in every man. Jack’s darkness is something I can live with. A risk I’m willing to take.”

Jack let out a breath next to her and kissed the top of her head.

“Jack, why did you tell Alexis your sister’s secret?”

“I agreed to stay quiet for Sophia because she was a victim. It was her choice about whether or not to come forward. That bastard left her with no power. Completely helpless. I go to therapy with her sometimes, and her therapist advised me to give her control over her life wherever I could. 

“Keeping this secret from Alexis was killing me. I knew it was pushing her away, but my little girl’s mental wellness was on the line. I was walking a fine line of caring for my sister and holding on to the woman I love. When Nick showed up at Alexis’s house, I had no choice. I had to tell her. Nick wasn’t listening to my threats. Alexis could’ve been next. The truth was the only thing that could protect her.”

“Well.” Neil raised his eyebrows. “That’s a first for you, Alexis? A partner who thinks the truth will protect you more than the secret.”

Alexis smiled. “Yeah. That is a first.”

“So you’ve broken the pattern of picking violent, secretive, manipulative men?”

“So it seems. Does that mean we’re done here?”

Neil laughed. “Almost.”

“Oh?” Alexis couldn’t think of what else they needed to work through.

“There’s also the issue we’ve talked about before of identity fusion.”

Jack laughed. “Identity fusion. The most fiercely independent woman I know couldn’t possibly be susceptible to identity fusion.”

Alexis blushed. “What he means to say, is that I have a habit of investing myself so fully in a relationship, that I ease some existential ache of isolation by trying to fuse my soul with another. A soulmate kind of thing.”

Jack grinned and said quietly to her, “As much as my soul would love to mate with yours, baby,” he winked at her, “I’m not overly fond of the idea of you fusing your identity to mine. The reason I want to be with you is not because we’re two halves of the same person, but because you’re different. I want YOU, not another version of me. I want the woman who knows more about business and law and ethics than I do. I want the woman who’s not afraid to knock some sense into me when I need it.”

The light and humor in his eyes was mesmerizing as he spoke. Alexis just stared at him thinking she was looking at winning lottery ticket.

“Alexis,” said Neil, “that sounds pretty healthy to me. Has that been your experience of Jack?”

She thought to all their fights that made her so panicked. She was always so afraid they were too different, that their values didn’t match. She never saw it as a strength before. “Yeah, I guess it has. For some reason it always scared me when we disagreed; it felt like we were wrong for each other.”

Neil spoke to Jack, “See, Alexis has two conflicting relational compulsions. One is an emotional codependence with a man to fill a narcissistic need of self-love, and the other is a staunch dedication to personal ideals. The men she’s been with in the past have behaved in contradiction to her personal ideals, so, she’s had to choose to compromise herself to be with them, leaving her devastated in the end. What I’ve been trying to work on with her is loving herself enough to not require that codependence, then she won’t have competing compulsions of idealism and codependence. She’d be able to choose a partner who’d respect and value her ideals, and not ask her to compromise them.”

Jack looked to Alexis. “And do you think I make you compromise your ideals?”

She smiled, “When you threw Nick through your office furniture, I thought you were. But no, Jack. Looking back, you’ve never pushed me anywhere I didn’t want to go, never expected me to do anything I didn’t want to do.”

“You’ll let me know if I ever do? You’ll put me in my place?”

She nodded.

Neil was smiling at her, obviously genuinely happy for her. “And the real test of the success of therapy, Alexis...Has your attraction, affection, or love for Jack changed now that you no longer see him as a violent, secret-keeping, manipulative, soulmate of a man?”

She looked up at Jack and considered thoughtfully, Do I love him more or less now I’m certain of his goodness?

“I only want you more,” she said.

_______________________________

 

As confident in Jack as Alexis was, she still felt she had a long way to go in the “self-love” department, so she scheduled an follow up appointment with Neil for the next week. 

The novelty of normalcy in a relationship was thrilling for Alexis. She brought Jack home that night, and they had dinner and watched the news, had impassioned conversation about the current administration's policies and how it would affect the company. They tried to check on their respective daughters who were all too busy for them on a Friday night. 

And when they made love, it was in that slow, tantric-like way Jack was so found of with her. There was no rush. She was able to push away those old feelings of impending doom and just feel what was happening between them.

Quite a state of bliss, all things considered.

Until her phone rang at midnight.

Panic had her jumping out of bed and racing to the shrill sound cutting through the quiet night. No one ever called her this late except a client arrested in the middle of the night; but she had no more clients.

It was her daughter, “Kristina.”

“Mom? I need you. I did something stupid.”

The dread she was able to chase away for the evening was back in full force.

_____________________

 

Jack was a much better driver than Alexis, evidenced by no dead bodies littering the highway in his wake. He got Alexis to Kristina’s apartment in fifteen minutes. 

Alexis bypassed knocking and used the key Kristina gave her for emergencies and burst through the door.

“Kristina!”

They found her curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

“Come here, baby.” Alexis wrapped her up in her arms and tried to calm her daughter, but it was difficult because she was shaking so intensely.

“Let me get a look at her, Alexis,” said Jack. He sat on the bed next to them. He used his phone for a light to check the responsiveness of her pupils. Alexis always seemed to forget his training as a physician. His calm, methodical check up seemed to have some calming effect. “When did Nick get here, Kristina?”

She spoke between stifled breaths, “I don’t know...maybe around seven?”

Jack checked her pulse, timing it with the watch on his wrist. Then he asked, “What did he give you to drink?”

“He brought champagne to toast the new job he’ll be getting next week.”

“How much did you drink?”

“Hardly any. Not even a full glass.” Kristina looked to Alexis. “I’m so sorry, Mom. I know you told me not to talk to him anymore. But he said he wanted to make sure all his campaigns were taken care of, and he wanted to show me a few things that might give me a leg up in the department after he was gone.”

“Shhh,” Alexis wrapped her in her arms and kissed her temple. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Kristina,” said Jack. “Did he...Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head. “After I drank the champagne, I just started getting foggy and drowsy. I’ve been out of it, but I don’t think he did anything else to me. Then I called you as soon as I could get to my phone.”

Jack looked to Alexis with questioning eyes. “Why the hell would he do this?”

“It was the computer,” said Kristina. “He had me log in before we started celebrating.”

“The solar panels,” said Alexis.

Jack nodded. “Come on, Kristina. We need to get you to General Hospital.”

Kristina shook her head. “Really, I’m fine. You checked me out. I’m ok.”

“Kristina,” said Alexis. “We need to get lab work done to see what gave you. We need to call the police.”

“Mom, I don’t want the police involved. Besides, he took the champagne and the glasses with him. There’s no way to prove what he did. I don’t want to deal with the police asking me all kinds of questions.”

Alexis shook her head. “I’ll call Detective Spencer then. You can talk to Valerie. I’m not letting him get away with this. Not after he got away with trying to do the same thing to me, and…” she stopped herself short of divulging what happened to Sophia.

“He did this to you?” said Kristina.

Alexis nodded. “He had me log into my computer, and he got me a glass of water. I was in too much of a rush doing other things to drink it, then Jack showed up and scared him off. Nick took the evidence with him.”

Her shaking was almost gone. It must’ve been the shock and adrenaline, father than the drugs. “That’s why he’s leaving the company?”

Alexis nodded. “That, and I found out about some other...unacceptable behavior of his.”

“What did he want on the drive that he didn’t already have access to?”

“My department,” said Jack. “I think he’s trying to sell off information, or bring it to another company with him. He makes a buck, and sticks it to me, all in one go.”

“I wish there was a way to see what he accessed from my computer.”

Jack narrowed his eyes in deep thought. “There just might be, Kristina. But let’s worry about getting you to the hospital first.”

Alexis and Jack stood and Kristina looked between the two of them. “Why are you here, Dr. Logan? And why were you at my mom’s when Nick tried to drug her?”

Jack smiled and helped her to stand. She was wobbly, but he kept her fully upright. “I’ve grown a fondness for your mother, as I’m sure you’ve deduced. You’re very perceptive, aren’t you?”

“I’m not exactly on my A-game right now.” Her hand was on her forehead and her face was screwed up in discomfort.

As Jack led her daughter out the door, Alexis asked Kristina one more question, “Kristina, did Jack say what company he was leaving Cassadine Industries for?”

“Yeah. He just got a call today. He’s interviewing next week at ELQ. Apparently, Ned told him the job was his if he could deliver everything he promised.”

Jack looked to Alexis with his blue eyes alight. Nick had no clue, but he just tripped Jack’s snare...


	13. Trapped

Trapped

________________________________

 

“Mr. Renner, I’m so glad you could make it in on such short notice,” said Ned Quartermaine.

Nick smiled his charming, pearly white smile. “Call me, Nick. Please. And an opportunity to work for an organization like ELQ in such a prestigious position doesn’t come up every day. Nothing in my schedule was more important than being here.”

“That’s great to hear. Please have a seat.” Ned escorted Nick to the set of chairs in front of his desk. Nick waited for Ned to walk around and sit in his large office chair before he sat, too. Always the fucking gentleman.

“I was surprised to hear about your interest in coming over to ELQ. I know you’ve had a fantastic reputation over at Cassadine Industries over the last several years. I can’t imagine they’d be too eager to let you go.”

Nick smiled humbly, “Well, my end goal has always been to work for ELQ. The stability of the Quartermaine family over the last five years only makes that dream all the more appealing. As much as I’ve appreciated the opportunity to work for the Cassadine family, I would hardly call that gene pool ‘stable,’ if you know what I mean.”

Ned laughed along with Nick; his eyes flashed over to the camera set up in the corner of the room and smirked knowing Alexis was watching the stream of the interview in the conference room down the hall. “Oh, you don’t need to tell me. I nearly married Alexis...until she ditched me at the altar.”

“A perfect example of my concern over her judgement. I mean, you run a successful company, you led this town out of a precarious situation after that last earthquake, and you come from a great family. Her relationship choices after you have been concerning...to say the least.”

“Oh, do I ever agree…”

Alexis rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Ned.”

Jack was sitting next to her, and comforted her with a hand on her shoulder. Also sitting in the conference room was Kristina, Detectives Spencer and Chase, and Michael Quartermaine. They were watching the interview through a live stream on a large screen at the front of the room. Nick was none the wiser of Big Brother watching the ‘interview.’

“Come on, Ned,” said Kristina. “Get to the good part.”

“But I do have to say that Alexis is leading the company well in her short time there,” said Ned. “I’m hearing a lot of buzz about a few products currently in development.”

Nick chuckled. “I wish Alexis had something to do with that. Her brother started the solar and robotics projects that are getting all the attention.”

Jack scoffed next to Alexis. She knew they were both his babies, not Valentin’s. It was her turn to place a hand on his leg in acknowledgement.

“Speaking of,” said Ned, “when we spoke on the phone you mentioned our postings on the list serves and on our website about wanting to develop more in similar areas. We’ve been looking for someone who can help us catch up to Cassadine Industries in these areas. ELQ is not used to being number 2 at anything.”

“Well,” said Nick, “I’ve been working at CI for a number of years in a department that sees everything, including the latest research and development…” He hesitated a moment to try to get a read on Ned. “...my concerns in sharing what I know with this organization would be legal complications regarding confidentiality agreements. And I’d hate for you to get the wrong impression of me as an employee…”

“Oh, rest assured, Nick,” Ned said, grinning, “if you ever wanting to share anything with us, it would be in our best interest to maintain a healthy level of discretion. Like I said, my grandfather didn’t build ELQ to be the number 2 company in Port Charles. And as I’ve previously implied, I have no love for the Cassadine family.”

“I see…” Nick nodded and sat quietly for a moment. After a deep breath, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flash drive. “I may have the schematics for development of the solar panels CI is set to release next year. With the right R&D and Production, you might be able to improve on their product and even beat them to it. I’ve also developed some marketing strategies with would significantly undercut their marketing efforts, particularly to foreign governments I’ve been in contact with.”

Ned eyed the flash drive. “May I?”

Nick smiled. “Now that depends...I’m taking a big risk here.”

Ned nodded, considering his next move…“We’ll double your CI salary, and give you a 2% commission on all future panel sales.”

Nick’s eyes widened…

“If,” Ned continued, “the data checks out.”

Nick grinned. “Then we’re in business, Mr. Quartermaine.” He reached over and handed Ned the drive. 

Ned plugged the drive into the computer and pulled up a file. A large grin was painted over his face. “Oh, this is exactly what we were looking for, Mr. Renner. Let me just call the best R&D guy in the business to come in and take a look at this before we take you down to HR and draw up a contract.”

Nick sat back in his seat with a cocky grin, obviously very satisfied with himself. Ned got on the phone and Michael’s cell started ringing. “Hey, could I get the team to come into my office and look at these prints? I think they might just be exactly what we were looking for.”

“We’ll be right there,” said Michael.

Michael led the whole group out of the conference room and down to Ned’s office. He didn’t bother with knocking and walked right on in. 

Very few things had ever given Alexis the same joy as Nick turning around and seeing her face. She forced herself to commit to memory the wide-eyed stare...the moment of recognition...the realization of being caught...and the chopping down of his ego at the knees. She’d replay that moment in her head over and over in the days to come.

Alexis grinned broadly at Nick as she greeted her dear old friend, “Hello, Ned. How are you, darling?”

“I’m thoroughly amused,” said Ned. He stepped around the desk to take Alexis by the arms and kiss her on both cheeks.

“How’s Olivia? And Leo?”

“Both are great. Leo’s running the household.”

“I miss the little guy. I’ll have to stop by and see him. How’s Julian been behaving with the custody agreement?”

“Oh, you know Julian,” he grumbled. “Likes to parent on his terms.”

Alexis smiled, “Oh, I do know Julian.” 

Nick was sitting with his arms crossed and his head hanging.

“Jack,” said Ned, shaking Jack’s hand. “You want to take a look at my computer and see if your canary is singing?”

“I’d love to.” Jack didn’t even look at Nick as he sat at Ned’s desk and looked over the files. Alexis waited anxiously as he was clicking and typing to get to what he was looking for.”

“Here it is,” said Jack. “Kristina’s marker...the drive even includes the download date, time, and location, which matches up with Kristina’s police report of being drugged. You see, Nick, we uploaded unique false schematics to everyone with executive access to my department’s drive. You very obviously stole these from Kristina when you roofied her at her apartment.”

“Mr. Renner,” said Detective Chase, “would you step over here for me please. I’ll like to inform you of the reasons for your arrest and your rights…”

Alexis turned to Ned and gave him a hug. “Thank you, Ned. He bought your performance hook, line, and sinker.”

“It was a good plan...I must say.”

Alexis looked to Jack who was coming over with a dark look in his eyes. “Hey...your plan worked. Aren’t you pleased?”

His arm wrapped around Alexis’s waist, effectively pulling her away from Ned. “Alexis, I think you know to what end I would have rather he met. This is some consolation, but he’s still getting away with his greatest crime.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

He shrugged, “It’s better than him walking around a free man.”

Alexis looked to Kristina. Valerie had a hand on her shoulder as Kristina stared daggers at Nick who was being read his Miranda warning. Alexis walked up behind her daughter and hugged her.

“We got him, baby,” said Alexis.

“Yes, we did. How long do you think he’ll be locked away?”

“Oh, I don’t know. That depends on if he makes a deal. Either way, he’s ruined.”

Kristina turned around to look at her mother. “How often do you think things like this are going to happen working at Cassadine Industries?”

“No idea...trouble seems to follow us wherever we go, doesn’t it?”

“You’re still going to let me work for you, right? Other than this mess, I really like my job. I hope you let me stay on and keep learning.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Kristina rolled her eyes, “Because of my terrible judgment letting him into my apartment.”

Alexis shook her head, “You’re going to stay right where you are until you learn your job well enough to run the whole Marketing department. Then, when you get there, you and Molly can figure out how to run the whole company together.”

“That might take awhile.”

Alexis kissed her forehead and said, “We’ve got all the time in the world, sweetheart. This is our family’s company, after all.”

Alexis and Jack stayed behind with Michael and Ned to discuss the deal CI was planning to give ELQ on their preorders of solar panels. Alexis hated eating so much profit, but Ned was a businessman, after all, and she did leave him at the altar, so he was ruthless in his negotiation in setting up Nick, even if it was for an old friend.

Alexis walked away from that deal feeling thoroughly drained. Jack pressed the down button for the elevator so they could finally go home.

“I can’t wait to find someone to do this job for me,” she said.

“What are you talking about, baby? You were great in there. It can’t be much different than negotiating assets in a divorce, or being on the legal side of a corporate deal.”

She shrugged, “For some reason, when it’s someone else’s problem I’m fixing, I get so much more fulfillment. This is just exhausting.”

“That’s because Nick made this personal.”

Alexis looked at Jack in his finely tailored suit and asked, “Are you applying for the Director General position?”

“God no. I’d never get a moment in my lab. No, you’ll probably be promoting Steve from Compliance, or something.”

She shuddered. She couldn’t imagine her head of compliance running the Cassadine’s family’s business. No...she needed someone she could trust on a deeply personal level...someone who had proven themselves to be capable of managing her legacy.

As Alexis and Jack stepped into the elevator, she was reminded of the first time she met him. 

“You’ve got a look about you, Ms. Davis,” said Jack smiling. “What’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about the first time you and I stepped into an elevator together. That ride was more than I bargained for.”

“One of the best decisions of my life. Why don’t I take you home, and we can reenact that night over and over and over?”

Alexis laughed, “You just want to pretend to be with an uncomplicated woman.”

Jack pulled her in close and touched his lips to her temple. “Baby, nothing about you has ever been uncomplicated, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**Several Months Later**

________________________________

 

Alexis looked over the faces surrounding the conference table as she let the anticipation build before her announcement.

“The Director General for Cassadine Industries is someone who has proven themself to be more than capable, someone I know will make decisions in the best interest of the company and the Cassadine family, and someone who learned this company inside and out in their short time here. Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Diane Miller.”

Jack grinned broadly and clapped enthusiastically as Alexis stepped aside and let Diane take the helm of her company. It took very little convincing to get Diane to agree to the position. Though she’d miss lawyering, Diane was built for leadership, and she was the only person in the world, aside from Jack, Alexis could trust with her family’s legacy.

When the meeting was over, Alexis went to her office in the back corner of the highest floor in the building. She stood looking over the entirety of Port Charles, and had to admit, it was nice to be a few floors higher than Ned and Michael at the moment. She could only imagine how much more potent that smug feeling would be if she had as much testosterone as her brothers.

She’d be giving up this office to Diane soon. She’d still keep an office here, but since she wasn’t running the place any longer, Diane should really be the one with this view. 

“So, I heard you made the announcement,” said an old familiar voice from the door.

Alexis turned to find her security guard, Charles, with his head popped in the door.

“That’s right.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision. I have complete confidence in Ms. Miller.”

Alexis took a few steps closer to him. “You had complete confidence in Jack Logan, too, didn’t you? That’s why you covered for him that day?”

Charles smiled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Davis. But, yes, Jack Logan is a good man. He wrote references and made some calls to help my daughter get a well-deserved spot in the college of her dreams, while I’ve had to chase Nick Renner out of the R&D department more times than I can count.”

Alexis nodded and sighed deep. As frustrated as she was with the man for keeping secrets from her, she knew his heart was in the right place, and her company was in good hands.

Alexis saw a familiar face appear behind Charles. “Hey, Charles, my man. You’re not here to flirt with my girlfriend, are you?”

Charles smiled wide at Alexis, “No, sir, Jack. As a matter of fact, I just stopped by during my rounds to tell her what a great job she’s doing.” Charles turned to shake Jack’s hand. “I’ll leave you two alone now.”

Jack gave him a pat on the back as he walked off, then closed the door and turned the lock.

“Announcing our relationship to the world, are we?”

Jack grinned, “I don’t see why not. I don’t answer directly to you anymore.”

“You could’ve at least waited until I left the building.”

“Now, what fun is that?” Jack strode over and pulled Alexis into his arms. He kissed her sweetly.

She pulled back, knowing where this was going. “How’s TJ doing? Is he keeping up with the other interns?”

“He’s leading the pack.”

“Good. And what do the other directors think about Diane taking over me? I imagine them all grumbling in the hallway on the way to the elevators.”

He shrugged, “Everyone is disappointed it wasn’t them. Some are even more disappointed it was a person without a penis. Others admit you made the right choice. They’ll get used to it, or Diane can fire them.”

“You’re the only other person I would’ve considered for the job. They had no chance in hell.”

“I’d be even more miserable than you in that position, Alexis.”

“That’s right. You’re my ‘hands-on’ kind of man.” She licked her lips and felt his biceps through his suit jacket.

“Indeed, I am. How about we go one more hands-on round in the big corner office before you give it up to Diane?” He nuzzled into her neck.

Alexis looked at her watch, “Well, my next meeting is...well...I don’t have any more scheduled meetings...like ever.”

Jack rumbled between kisses up to her ear, “Desk or conference table?”

“Today, my love, we have time for both…”

And, as Jack took his time stripping away her clothes with soft fingers and wet kisses, she thought about how lucky she was when she gambled on this man...how fortunate she was to get in that elevator with him...and how grateful she was to him for helping her learn to trust herself once again.


End file.
